Liberty or Death
by GuardofLiberty
Summary: AU 1xR Set in the American Revolution. An elite dragoon company is formed in the defense of American freedom. No one can stay neutral as priorities are questioned. And meanwhile the war brings two young hearts together...and threatens to tear them apart.
1. The Flames of War

**A/N:** This was an idea that just popped up into my head and I just had to jump on it. I will not be discontinuing Lost Meaning, in fact look for the next chapter to be up in the next few days. **Warning:** I say again, **Warning:** This chapter, and indeed, much of this story will feature scenes of slavery as well as racially sensitive speech and situations. This is to give the story an increased sense of historical accuracy. If such things will offend you: **do not read.** I do not want to be flamed.

The Flames of War

July 10, 1774

A lone rider approached the Sank Manor near Charlottesville, Virginia anger strewn on his face. He clenched his fists. There would be hell to pay. The British had gone too far this time. It was quite obvious how far they would go to suppress the rights of the colonists. The rider rode up to the front door, numerous slaves working in the field had taken notice.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the owner of the plantation, twenty-year-old Milliardo Peacecraft, was eating lunch with his sixteen-year-old sister Relena, who lived with him there. They tried to refrain from talking about politics, for politics was ubiquitous throughout the colonies now.

"I'm glad to hear your courtship of Miss Noin is going well." Relena smiled at her brother.

He gently smiled back at her. "I'm going to call on her again this evening."

"Evening ride under the stars?" Relena said with a romantic expression on her face. "I wish someone would do that sort of thing with me..."

Milliardo raised a platinum blond eyebrow. "I don't think so."

"It's not like there aren't any suitors..." She trailed.

"Yes, there are _too many_ suitors. And they are all scumbags."

"You're right..." It was true. Relena Peacecraft was one of the most desired young women in Virginia, not only because of her wealth, but also because of her astonishing beauty.

"Miss Relena's suitors are all questionable men." Their cook, the aging slave Tabitha interjected. "But that Lucrezia Noin seems like such a fine lady, Master Peacecraft. I swear though, if you and your friends wouldn't chase those men off with your guns I'd take this knife and chase them down myself!"

"I'm sure you would Tabitha, thank you." Relena giggled.

Milliardo just smiled and closed his eyes. He generally did not like his slaves talking to him and his sister while they ate, but he usually made an exception for Tabitha, she had been inherited from their late parents and had served the two for their entire lives. Suddenly, loud footsteps were heard as one of Milliardo's field hands, Ben, entered the kitchen.

"Master Peacecraft! Master Khushrenada is here to see you!"

Upon realizing his best friend was there, Milliardo opened his eyes and replied. "Send him in."

"I didn't know you were planning to do something with Treize today, Milliardo."

Milliardo's face looked puzzled. "I wasn't."

Relena's eyes widened in question. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Treize waltzing into the room, slamming a few papers onto the kitchen table.

"The king has gone too far!" He seethed. "This is OUTRAGEOUS!" He took his tricorn hat off and put his hand through his hair.

"What is it?" Milliardo asked.

"Just...read it." Treize took a seat, trying to calm himself down.

"Tabitha, you are dismissed." He waved her out as he crinkled the paper and began to put his eyes on it.

Relena sighed in sympathy as she watched the old woman leave. She, unlike most other ladies of her standing, and indeed, her own brother, was very much against the institution of slavery and thought it deplorable and inhuman. She saw no reason why blacks could not take care of themselves in freedom just as whites did. Her thoughts were again interrupted, this time by her brother's raised voice.

"WHAT?! THE KING HAS ABOLISHED THE COLONIAL CHARTER OF MASSACHUSETTS!"

Relena's eyes widened as she took the papers from her brother's offered hand and began

to read them for herself.

"First, he bleeds us white with his taxes." Treize stated angrily. "Then he closes the port of Boston, punishing the entire populace for the actions of a few."(1)

"Although from our point of view, those actions were clearly warranted." Milliardo stated.

Treize smiled. "Yes, but forcing the entire population to pay for that destruction of property is unjust. Then, on the very same day he passes the Administration of Justice Act, or what I like to call, the Murdering Act!"

"Unbelievable!" Relena replied, referring to the new law. "The King, at his whim, can transport offenders to any place he desires for crimes committed in the colonies?!" She was clearly getting as angry as her brother and his friend were.

"And then he commits the most egregious act of them all: The Massachusetts Government Act." Treize continued his rant.

"Towns can only have one meeting per year?!" Relena read on. "All other meetings require the permission of the governor?!"

"Who is appointed by the king. Along now, with all other executive officers, sheriffs, justices of the peace, and judges." Milliardo stated smugly.

"THIS IS ABSOLUTE TYRANNY!" Relena's face began to redden with her anger. "If he can do this to Massachusetts, what's to stop him from doing it to Virginia, or New York, or any other colony?"

"Nothing." Treize answered her. "Milliardo, the House of Burgesses(2) is having an emergency meeting tomorrow, I've been called, and I assume you have been as well."

Milliardo's eyes widened. "Ben!" He called to the field hand who Treize had sent into the parlor upon his arrival in the kitchen. The young man ran in upon hearing Milliardo's voice.

"Yes, Master Peacecraft?"

"Get my mail." He ordered.

"Yes sir." He nodded and ran outside, delivering the mail about five minutes later.

"I've indeed been called." Milliardo read. "Treize, you are welcome to stay here for the night, tomorrow we'll take the short ride to Monticello to meet my uncle, and then we'll go to Williamsburg."

"Sounds good, thank you for the hospitality." He smiled.

"And Anne will be fine with that?" Milliardo referred to his friend's second wife, Anne Khushrenada, formerly Anne Une.

Treize smiled again. "She was expecting it. Your house is, much closer after all."

"How is Mariemaia? You don't bring that cute little thing around here enough." Relena smiled, referring to Treize's daughter by his first wife, Leia, who had died in 1767, two years after Mariemaia was born.

"And allow you to spoil her?" Treize smiled back. "I wouldn't think of it."

Milliardo sighed. Treize immediately knew why.

"Were you planning something with Lucrezia?"

"I was…but it seems bigger things have come up." He sounded dejected. "Ben, I'm going to write you a pass, proceed to the Noin Plantation and tell Miss Noin that I, unfortunately, won't be able to make it. Then I want you to ride to Monticello and tell my uncle that Treize and I will be journeying there tomorrow morning."

He nodded. "Yes sir."

"Then you can take the rest of the day off."

The slave's face lit up upon hearing the words. "Thank you kindly master!" He said as he received the pass permitting him to get through any slave patrols. Milliardo just grunted, signaling him to be on his way.

"Since when did you start treating your niggers so well?" Treize asked.

"Honestly…I don't know." Milliardo answered. "All I know is that if the King has his way, _we'll be niggers soon._"

Treize grunted his agreement.

Relena sighed, running a hand through her honey blonde hair. The whole thing was pathetic, on both sides of the Pond. Tyrants, in varying forms, littered Britain and America. The King and his Ministers there, the slave owner here. She was ashamed to be taking part, however passive, in such an activity.

July 10th, 1774, New York City.

Heero Yuy, and his best friend, Trowa Barton rode through the streets of New York, having just returned from their appointed surveying trip in the Ohio Territory for the State of New York. The two 16-year-old youths had performed exceptionally well on their first government assignment and learned much in their four months on the frontier.

They owed the prestige that came with a surveying assignment in large part to Heero's father. Cornelius Yuy was without doubt the wealthiest merchant in New York, and indeed, one of the richest men in British North America. A widower, Cornelius Yuy was also a leader of the New York Sons of Liberty, who Heero learned would be gathering tonight to respond to the Intolerable Acts.(3) Although Heero was the one who was officially given the surveying job, Cornelius insisted he bring Trowa and other armed men along for protection from any Indian attacks. Heero did not complain.

Trowa was apprenticed to a Yuy employee when the two first met at the age of ten. They were very much alike and became fast friends. Once Trowa had mastered his craft (in this case blacksmithing) he grabbed a job in the Yuy-owned metal shop (one of the many products the Yuy Company offered). The two came upon the Yuy Company headquarters in lower Manhattan and dismounted, heading up to Cornelius' office.

"You two came back just in time." Cornelius said without looking up from his papers.

"Father, is this outrage true?"

"It absolutely is, and if the King thinks we won't put up a fight he's got another thing coming."

Heero's Prussian blue eyes hardened. "The King really believes we're second class citizens doesn't he? That pompous royal bastard."

"Worse, he believes we're slaves. He seeks to enslave all of the colonies. We won't let him."

"We'll show him that we are free men, and what free men will do to protect their rights!" Heero growled.

Cornelius smiled. "Yes we will. It is good to have you back, Heero."

Trowa turned and began to walk out.

"Not even a word, Trowa?" Cornelius asked with a small smile.

"I'm going to see my sister."

"Will you be coming to the meeting tonight?" Cornelius' smile widened, already knowing the answer.

"Of course. I'll be there." He then walked out.

"Enough about politics." Cornelius said as he walked over and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "It's depressing. Come, tell me all about your surveying trip. Is Ohio, indeed a good place to invest as I suspect it to be?"

Later that night, a gathering of people met outside the Yuy Estate, which was situated just outside of New York City.

"Which is why I guarantee much more accurate and powerful fire." The old man told Heero, who was listening intently.

"Always involved in your projects, aren't you Doctor Jay?" Heero smirked.

The old man, who was a dear friend and colleague of Heero's father, smirked. Doctor Jay was also Heero's godfather. "Yes, and once I work out the breach loading kinks of the damned thing I can have a working prototype in order. The new musket will be just perfect for shooting game…and redcoats." He chuckled.

"I hope it doesn't come to that, Doctor Jay, I really hope it doesn't."

"No one wants it to come to that, my boy. But the King is growing more aggressive every day. And I suspect he will sooner or later have a full-fledged military force committing aggression on our fellows in Massachusetts, and that we _cannot_ allow."

Heero nodded his agreement. Trowa showed up then, accompanied by Daniel Bloom, his sister's husband. He was another Yuy employee, and member of the Sons of Liberty. Heero nodded at Daniel and they shook hands, listening in as Cornelius began to speak.

"Sons of Liberty and fellow free men!" Cornelius got their attention. "You, as well as I, know of these arbitrary and atrocious actions of the Crown. It is quite obvious that the King wishes to raise the sword against our brethren in Massachusetts!"

"BURN KING GEORGE!" A man below interrupted, burning the King in effigy on a liberty pole. The crowd cheered him on.

"That man, who claims Divine Right, believes that he can infringe upon the liberties of the colonies! Tonight we are going to show that an attack on one colony is an attack on all of the colonies! Who next? It could be us for all we know! Free men of all stations, let us proceed with our intended demonstration!"

The Sons of Liberty below cheered and began to march toward the city.

"It is going to be a very hellacious night." Trowa observed with only a hint of amusement.

"They work for the King, they deserve it." Daniel replied as he walked out.

Cornelius gave his son a pat on the back as he and Trowa walked downstairs.

"Not coming, Doctor Jay?"

He laughed. "Oh no, my boy. I am way too old and out of shape to be doing any of the things I know you all will be doing down there tonight. I will be with you there, in spirit."

"The reports on Ohio's climate you requested." Heero handed the papers to him.

"Thank you, Heero. I will go over these carefully."

Heero nodded and walked out, mounting his horse. He quickly caught up with his father, Trowa, and Daniel.

The night was indeed hellacious, as the Sons of Liberty gathered outside the Crown courthouse and the offices of the British East India Company in lower Manhattan (indeed, not very far from the Yuy offices) with lighted torches, shouting down and taunting British tyranny, protesting the Intolerable Acts. Windows were broken, a few Crown officers were beaten, and several Tories (those loyal to Britain during the Revolution, also known as loyalists) were tarred and feathered, Trowa gleefully joining in on one such act.

A British officer came out of the courthouse. "Disperse at once!" He commanded, coming down the porch and pushing Heero, the first person he came in contact with.

Heero immediately punched the man in the face, then swept his leg and slammed him on the cobblestone road, punching him several more times for good measure, to the delight of his cheering colleagues.

"That's my boy!" Cornelius Yuy shouted proudly. "You sure showed that smug bastard that a free man will not tolerate an unwarranted assault on his person!" Cornelius complimented as Heero joined his father's side.

Trowa gave a rare smile at Heero, who replied with a rare full smile of his own. "You tarred and feathered that Tory good."

Trowa's emerald eyes glinted, signifying his contentment.

"BURN IT! BURN IT DOWN!" One of the men shouted.

"No!" Cornelius responded, trying to calm the enraged crowd down. "I think we've proven our point. I believe that this was a sufficient first response. Let us see how they take our grievances. I am quite confident that Parliament will do the right thing and repeal the acts once they see our response. Come, let's enjoy the rest of the night and celebrate our resolve! Drinks at our pub for everyone on me!"

The crowd cheered and followed Cornelius as he walked off. Heero, Trowa, and Daniel were the last to follow.

"I think I'll skip this night out." The older man stated. "I'm going back to my Cathy. I think she will be pleased with me." He chuckled.

Trowa gave a genuine smile to his brother-in-law. This man took excellent care of his sister; it was all he could ask for as a brother. Daniel waved his good-bye and rode toward his home. Heero and Trowa nodded at each other. They were satisfied. They had made their position clear: they would not allow the King's arbitrary acts to infringe on their rights. Nothing was more important.

July 11th, 1774, Monticello

Milliardo and Treize approached the mountaintop home; each dressed in velvet suits, Milliardo in red, Treize in blue. It was quite a beautiful place. Milliardo's uncle was many things, and a brilliant architect was one of them. The slaves took notice and made way for the two men to ride through.

Thomas Jefferson walked out the front door and went toward a horse prepared from his stables. He was wearing his finest black velvet suit. He mounted and smiled at his nephew, and greeted Treize with a handshake.

"I've received your notice." He said to Milliardo.

"I trust my nigger didn't give you too much trouble." Milliardo stated with light disdain.

"No, he did not." Thomas answered. "How is Relena? I haven't seen her in some weeks." He asked as they sped up to a canter.

Thomas' sister, Katrina (I made this up for purposes of the story, Thomas Jefferson had no sister named Katrina, as should be obvious.) had met and married a wealthy, yet lesser nobleman who emigrated from Scandinavia, Bartholomew Peacecraft. Bartholomew fell severely ill and died in 1765, on the eve of the Stamp Act Crisis, with his wife Katrina meeting a similar fate in 1770. Upon Katrina's death, the property was split between Milliardo and Relena, but he legally controlled Relena's estate until she married.

"She's fine, but very angry at the Intolerable Acts."

"Who wouldn't be? It is quite obvious that the King is enacting arbitrary laws, and neglecting ones of pressing importance."

"In a word: tyranny." Treize entered the conversation. "We have to respond."

"We will." Thomas answered Treize. "There are plans for a Continental Congress to meet later this year. I believe we will be choosing Virginia's delegates today."

"Like the Stamp Act Congress." Treize answered.

Thomas nodded. "We will have a continental response to these egregious acts."

"But that might not be enough. We must protect Virginia should the British try lifting a sword."

"Well, you boys are both captains of the local militia. And I trust you have your OZ boys ready, Treize." Thomas referred to the subsidiary of the Sons of Liberty that Treize had organized. Milliardo was also heavily involved with OZ.

"Can we expect your continued support, sir?" Treize asked.

"I will contribute what I can." Thomas answered. "I am currently working on my latest pamphlet, I call it 'A Summary View of the Rights of British America.' I intend it to be an instruction manual of sorts for Virginia's delegates to the Continental Congress."

"Please tell me when you are finished, I always love to read your writings, uncle." Milliardo smiled.

"We use the talents that Providence grants us. But I see a stormy horizon ahead. Be prepared, my boys, every lover of liberty will have to use his talents to fend off this present crisis."

1. The Boston Port Act in response to the Boston Tea Party of 1773.

2. The Virginia state legislature until 1776.

3. The previously described laws.

**A/N:** Reviews? Anyone? Some of you may wonder why I put Trowa as Heero's best friend when it's mostly Duo. I think that if Heero was the type to have a best friend, it would be Trowa, as they seem much more similar in style and temperament.


	2. The Shot Heard 'Round the World

**The Shot Heard 'Round the World**

April 11th, 1775, Yuy Estate

Cornelius stood over the grave of his late wife, Jane Yuy, holding his tricorn hat in his hand. Cornelius heard footsteps behind him and he turned.

"Here again?" Heero asked. "There was nothing you could have done..." He trailed.

"Perhaps, Heero, but I did neglect her in her illness. I was so intently focused on politics that I neglected my family." He laughed sadly. "In many ways, I still am."

"Don't speak of such nonsense." The seventeen-year-old young man tried to reassure him.

Cornelius put his hat back on. "Never forget your mother, Heero. Never let her become mere childhood memories. And remember, when you do meet that woman that captures your soul, always keep her first in your thoughts, even when there are Huns at the gate." He walked off.

Heero looked back at his mother's gravestone one last time before he followed his father. It read _Jane Yuy, beloved friend, wife, and mother. June 8th, 1733- October 29th, 1772_. Heero closed his eyes and finally followed his father back into the house.

April 14th, 1775, Lexington, Massachusetts

Duo Maxwell, a tough man of the militia from rural Massachusetts waited, musket ready. He hid in a hedge and watched as the redcoats arrived. The sun had rose a mere minutes before. He and his wife, Hilde Maxwell had been informed by a rider that the British were on their way toward Concord to take their arms that they had stored there.

Duo then saw a British officer ride forward and heard him yell.

"Disperse, you rebels; damn you, throw down your arms and disperse!"

There was confusion all around. He could faintly hear the British officers telling their men to hold fire, but he was not sure if the orders were understood. And then Duo swore that he saw a mounted British officer point a pistol at one of his comrades. The officer's trigger finger was beginning to tighten and Duo knew he was about to fire. Duo decided to beat him to it.

He fired. The round lead ball did not miss its target as the officer tumbled from his horse, holding his chest that was leaking a stream of blood.

Hostilities were joined.

Duo immediately began the painstaking process of reloading his musket. He could hear a smattering of shots from both sides and smelled gunpowder. It was then that the British regulars began to fire a well-coordinated series of volleys. Were they just firing powder?

No. Duo saw one of his fellow militiamen go down not six feet away from him. The militia began to run for their lives as the British initiated a bayonet charge. Duo finally got his musket reloaded and took aim at the British officer who had commanded them to disperse. Duo's shot hit the officer's horse just as another round did. The poor animal screeched its agony for all to hear.

As Duo then broke out into a full run from the field, he heard a drummer in the distance and saw the British fire a victory volley, reforming their ranks. Duo ran as fast as he could toward Concord.

Several hours later, Duo watched the British enter the town of Concord. The redcoats began to march toward the North Bridge, near where the Patriot militia was stationed. The British regulars fired shots toward the bridge as the militia began to march there.

Duo got in position and fired over a fellow's head. Several shots later, he saw that the regulars on the bridge began to flee, even leaving their wounded.

"They must be fleeing toward the other companies still in the town." Duo said to no one in particular.

The rest of the day was chaotic, as the British began to realize how outnumbered they were, they began to retreat toward Boston. But the fighting became more intense. Duo looked down the barrel of his musket and fired with deliberate aim at the back of a retreating redcoat. He fell.

Duo continued to run around, as he had been doing all day, at the behest of his militia officers. Duo could swear that every time he looked, more and more militia were joining the fray, coming from all over the state, and indeed, Duo was beginning to hear, from throughout New England.

General Gage, the military Royal Governor of Massachusetts, had ordered troops to build defenses, but as the militia continued to come in, they abandoned them and retreated back to Boston. General Heath, the commanding officer of the militia that day, decided to station the militia in Cambridge and prepare for a siege of Boston.

Duo sat that evening, contemplating what had just transpired. Blood was shed, and he had fired the first shot that started the whole thing. The powder keg that was the colonies, especially Massachusetts, had just exploded. There was absolutely no turning back now.

Revolution had settled down, and it looked like it was going to stay.

June 21st, 1775, Sank Manor

Thomas Jefferson and his wife, Martha had come over to celebrate the wedding of Milliardo Peacecraft to Lucrezia Noin, which had taken place earlier that day. Milliardo had proposed as soon as he had heard that fighting had broken out in Massachusetts, because he had a strong feeling he would be at war soon. Lucrezia accepted, and had just moved herself in. The party was winding down and Milliardo stepped away from his sister as he, his uncle, and Treize went into the kitchen to confer privately.

Relena sighed; she knew exactly what the three of them would be talking about. She was soon whisked away by her new father-in-law, Richard Noin, who had asked her for a dance.

"The Continental Congress has created a Continental Army for the purposes of the common defense of all colonies." Thomas spoke as he sipped his whiskey. "They've appointed Colonel Washington as commander-in-chief."

Milliardo smirked. "Not surprising, he was the only one there with any military experience, and the fact that he's from Virginia will further unify the colonies, signifying that this is not just New England's war."

Thomas nodded, taking another sip.

Treize smiled. "There were also rumors that he wore his military uniform to every meeting."(1)

Treize and Milliardo were vaguely familiar with Colonel, now General George Washington, having spoken to him a few times during their meetings in the House of Burgesses. Washington had even come to Treize's estate one time to discuss use of the Potomac River, as Treize owned land that was on the banks of the river that was just upstream from Washington's Mount Vernon home.

"He is an agreeable man." Treize continued, taking a sip of whiskey. "And I believe him to be an honest and noble one."

"Now that there is a Continental Army all that we need is a Continental Army." Milliardo stated cryptically.

"Treize. Do you intend to join?" Thomas asked. "With your background, you'll be a colonel tomorrow, maybe a general by next week."

Treize took another sip of whiskey. In 1762, at the age of 13, Treize had ventured to Europe as a military apprentice to his relative, General Catalonia, a general in the Army of King Frederick II of Prussia(2) in his ongoing war with France, Austria, and Russia(3) and had stayed through the war's duration and into the end of 1764, when he returned to America and married his childhood friend, Leia Barton.

Treize's grandfather, a Prussian nobleman, had immigrated to Virginia. As General Catalonia had a daughter, Dorothy, Treize-his closest male relative, had received his second uncle's proposition for a military apprenticeship and accepted. Treize had even met King Frederick on several occasions, had learned about drill and tactics first hand from Prussia's ruler and was presented a sword from Frederick before his return to America. Although Treize despised the idea of royalty (he was an ardent republican, despite his background), the lessons were useful.

"I will join. If I can do some good for my country I wish to do so."

"If you join I will be joining as well." Milliardo stated firmly. "It is time to put actions behind all of our words."

"Well then, my boys." Thomas said as he poured each and himself another shot of whiskey. "To freedom, and to our country."

The next morning, Treize rode up to the Sank Manor, carrying the sword given to him by King Frederick. He looked on as Milliardo emerged, flanked by his new wife and his sister. Lucrezia gave him a tearful kiss good-bye and Relena hugged her brother as he mounted his finest cream-colored horse, Tallgeese. Treize gave him a determined look, sitting atop his own finest horse, Epyon.

"I'll be back with you in just a second." Milliardo informed Treize as he rode toward his uncle, who was watching from a distance.

Milliardo shook Thomas's hand.

"I promise I'll keep an eye on them." Thomas assured Milliardo, speaking of his wife and sister.

"Thank you."

"Good luck."

Milliardo smiled lightly and walked off. A minute later, he and Treize raced away to war.

Relena's hair glinted gold in the morning sunlight. She knew her brother and Treize would join as soon as she heard of the Continental Army's creation, it was a mere matter of time.

"I'm going inside to see that breakfast is ready." Lucrezia said as she wiped her tears away and went in.

Relena stayed outside for a few moments longer. Her hair began to blow like a sheet of gold in the wind. She was so lost in thought she did not see her uncle put an arm around her shoulder. She startled and then smiled up at the tall man.

"Your brother will be fine. The soldier in him wants, no, needs to fight for the great cause in which we are now engaged."

"Yes, I know that." She sighed. "But the bloodlust in his eyes scares me greatly. When I first saw him this morning he had such intensity in his eyes that it looked like he wouldn't even fear his own death."

Thomas closed his eyes. "That Milliardo is willing to die for our cause I do not question. I do, however, question the fear of his own death, especially with his being a newly-wed."

Relena sighed again. "What do you think is going to happen with him?"

Thomas stared out into the fields of the Sank Manor. "Treize, with his background, will immediately be made a top officer. He will then put your brother directly under his command. Don't think he's going to be put on the front line marching in step with a musket."

Relena laughed. "No, I never thought that."

Thomas smiled at her. "Come, we ought to eat our breakfast."

Relena followed her uncle inside.

July 3rd, 1775, Cambridge, Massachusetts

Duo Maxwell was sitting outside his tent. He jerked his head up when he heard a horse approaching his position.

The man was very well dressed, in a full military uniform, right up to his cockade tricorn hat, in stark contrast to his comrades-in-arms, who were shoddily dressed at best. The man looked down with a skeptical, and even shocked look upon his face. Duo's eyes met the man on horseback's for a split second before he rode off, but that split second was rife with intensity, Duo instantly felt like he had something to prove.

And he would prove himself.

July 3rd, 1775, Yuy Estate

"What did you want of me, father?" Heero asked after returning from the city.

"I think you'd better sit down."

Heero's eyes showed wonder as he sat down in front of his father.

"Were you planning to join the Continental Army?"

"Yes." Heero stated. Better to be honest.

"There was no reason to believe you wouldn't be." Cornelius said. "Now; You weren't planning on being infantry were you?"

"What?" Heero asked, surprised. "What else is there?"

"I've received a letter from William this afternoon." Cornelius referred to his friend, William Floyd(4) of Brookhaven, who was currently serving as a delegate from New York to the Continental Congress. "The Continental Congress has authorized the recruitment of a company of 100 dragoons(5) using rifled muskets. William brought up your surveying experience, which, you as I, know might be important, commanding a horse unit."

Heero had gone on numerous other surveying expeditions, including another, shorter one, in Ohio since his first.

"The Continental Congress approved and is offering you command of the company, with the rank of major."

Heero looked up in wonder at his father. "A lot of people are just going to say I got the position because I'm your son."

"Yes. That's what many of the men there accused William of doing at first. But then he brought up your surveying experience and excellent horsemanship. Not to mention your shooting abilities on those numerous hunting parties we've all gone on together."

"And?"

"And congress accepted, as should be obvious by now."

"I'll do it." Heero answered.

"Then I think you'll want to go over your guidelines." Cornelius said as he handed Heero an unopened envelope. "You go show what you're made of, boy."

Heero got up without saying another word, turning the envelope over in his hand as he walked out of the room.

"I can select my own officers." Heero said to Trowa later that night in their downtown New York pub.

"I see. So the Gundam Dragoons, as congress is calling the unit, is to act as a combination of shock troops, intelligence, and cavalry. Of course, our rifled muskets will make us much more accurate, adding to the 'shock' part."

"By your saying 'our' you imply that you will join." Heero took a sip of his beer.

"Of course. I will join as your captain."

"Good. I was beginning to think you wouldn't."

"Why would you think that? I have to practice what I preach. Besides, somebody's gotta watch your back." Trowa grinned mockingly.

Heero smirked and took another swig of his beer. "We're to report to General Washington in Cambridge as soon as we're at full strength."

"Understood." Trowa replied as he finished his beer, contemplating the recently-named commander of the Continental Army. The only thing Trowa really knew about George Washington was his famous stint in the French and Indian War during the Battle of the Monogahela.(6)

The two youths and soon-to-be army officers' conversation and thoughts were then interrupted by a loud crash at the opposite end of the pub.

"I think this slanted-eye mongrel just insulted you." One clearly drunken man said.

"What are you anyway, some kind of yellow nigger?" Another drunk yelled.

"I think this slanted-eye nigger thinks he's tough."

One of the men made way to attack the man they were taunting, but he was kicked away. Another attacker was then swept to the floor by the person they were trying to attack. Now on the floor, a drunk tried to use a barstool to hit the person in question, but he rolled away, letting the drunk he had just swept get hit instead. The man with the barstool was then kicked in the temple and instantly went down.

At this point, a few more drunks came up to join the fray.

Heero pulled one of them to the floor by grabbing his shoulders from behind. Heero then delivered a few kicks to the temple. Trowa, who had always been acrobatic, flipped in front of two and punched them both in the face. Heero pushed the last one away and knocked him in the face with a nearby beer mug.

"You all right?" Heero asked as he walked over to the man who was under attack.

"I never asked for your help." The man growled.

Hard Prussian blue eyes met equally hard obsidian ones. The man had short black hair with a short black ponytail in the back.

"Wait a second! We're not finished here!" One of the drunken men stumbled up.

"I beg to differ." Trowa said behind his stoic face as he pulled out a pistol. He cocked the flint back. "Get."

The man ran out of the bar, followed by his friends that were not knocked out.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Trowa stated more than asked as he walked toward the man and put his pistol away.

The man hmphed. "My parents brought me here from China when I was less than a year old. They were traders with the British East India Company. I consider myself from this continent and not from China."

Heero remembered then, he himself was of mixed blood. While he was three-quarters English, his grandfather on his father's side was a Japanese merchant that was trading in the Spanish Philippines. Heero's grandfather, after whom he was named, decided to come to America when he learned that Heero's grandmother, Elizabeth, was pregnant. They wed as soon as they returned. Cornelius was born from their union in 1720. Fortunately, no one had found out that Elizabeth was with child before their marriage.

"What is your name?" Heero asked.

"Wufei Chang. And I know who you are. Everyone in this city knows you."

Heero scowled as Trowa introduced himself.

"You seem like you know how to handle yourself, Mr. Chang." Heero stated later.

Trowa immediately knew what his friend was up to.

"Let me ask you. Are you a Patriot?"

"Of course. Those men accused _me_ of being a Tory."

"Were you considering joining the Continental Army?"

"I can't say I'm not suspicious of such an ambitious military force...but it seems we have no other choice if we are to defeat the British. Why do you ask?"

"The Continental Congress has authorized the creation of a dragoon company within the Continental Army. I was given its command. Trowa is my right-hand. We need to start recruitment immediately."

Wufei pondered the idea for a few minutes. "Do you mind going over the details with me over a drink?" He asked, intrigued.

Heero nodded and the three went back to the bar.

July 12th, 1775, Cambridge Massachusetts

Treize went inside a tent. The man who he had come to see was sitting down.

"Colonel Treize Khushrenada, reporting for duty, sir." He said with a salute.

General George Washington returned the salute. "Have a seat."

Treize sat down.

"Well Colonel Khushrenada, when was the last time we saw each other? Nearly a year ago, I believe."

"Yes sir."

"Well, I am glad to have you here. We need someone of your experience in this army. Now, tell me what you think."

"Shall I be blunt sir?"

"Yes."

"This is not an army. It is a gaggle."

"Yes, I know that which is why I need you. You went over drill and discipline with King Frederick of Prussia, correct?"

"It was mostly with a relative of mine, General Otto Catalonia. But yes, I did meet the king himself on a few occasions. I am even wearing the sword he gave to me before I returned to America."

"Good. You will be taking direct command of the 1st regiment of the 3rd division, but I want you to observe the entire army more closely and array your assessments on what ought to be done to me directly. Your friend, Lieutenant Colonel Milliardo Peacecraft can assist you."

Treize gave a light smile. "I taught him everything I know."

"Well, get your regiment familiar with you and then do as I've ordered. I will be expecting a report from you in a couple of days. That is all."

Treize saluted his general and left.

September 2nd, 1775, Doctor Jay's office, New York City

"Now my boy. I am your initial supplier. Your men will be using a shorter version of the Kentucky Rifle(7) that will be more useful for fighting on horseback. The barrel is around thirty-inches in length. It shoots a .60 caliber musket ball, and in good hands should be accurate to around 300 yards. I've also modified the rifle so that it will now accept a bayonet, with each of you getting one. Each man will also carry two pistols that use the same .60 caliber ball. It will make logistics a lot easier. To augment your troops for melee combat on horse, you will each be getting a saber as well."

Heero looked over the weapons carefully, gripping his own saber that hung on his hip.

"Now you know General Washington would like dressy uniforms, but I, as you surely do, suspect that you will be doing much fighting from afar and in concealed places. Therefore, these darker, navy uniforms with grey shirts and pants will be better than the bright blue of the Continental Army regulars."

"If they actually had them." Heero grinned, inserting a little humor into the serious problem of lack of proper uniforms for the Continental Army.

"Each man will carry thirty rounds of ammunition, and the basic ration of food that the Continental Congress set. Your men will also carry equipment to make your own musket balls in the proper caliber, should the need arise."

Heero took a rifle that was laying around and proceeded to handle it, looking to see if it was good to make his own.

"Oh no." Doctor Jay interrupted his process. "I have something special for you."

Heero looked in curiosity as Doctor Jay went into his workroom and returned a minute later.

What he was carrying was the oddest looking gun Heero had ever seen. It appeared to be _two_ muskets locked together.

"This is what I was telling you about. I've been working on making this for four years!" Doctor Jay said excitedly. "As you can see, it is double-barreled. This trigger is for the left barrel, this one for the right." Doctor Jay pointed to each. You can fire them simultaneously or in succession, or only one if you wish. Or if you prefer." Doctor Jay stopped as he separated the two barrels by pulling them apart, Heero's eyes bulged for a split second before returning to their usual coolness. "You can fire each individual musket separately. Useful in an ambush, if I do say so myself." Doctor Jay was really getting excited now. "A simple click of this small link will put them back together again." Doctor Jay demonstrated as he easily fit the two guns back together. "Of course, the barrels are rifled and are as long as the Kentucky rifles the rest of your men will use. In the right hands, it is accurate at 300 yards. And I _know_ you have the right hands. You can attach your bayonet to either barrel as you please. I call this weapon the _Buster Rifled Musket_." He stated with glee.

(**A/N:** Yes, I know, a lame ass attempt to create an 18th century version of Wing Zero's Buster Rifle, lol.)

"But the most ingenious mechanism is the loading. To load each musket, all you need to do is drop its lever." Doctor Jay said as he lowered the elongated trigger guard of the right musket. "This action will expose the breech. Pour powder into the breach and then put the ball in, then raise the lever, which will close the breech and place the ball and powder in the barrel. Cock the hammer and pour another bit of powder into the lock, then you are ready to fire." Doctor Jay demonstrated all of it with ease. "You should be able to get off five rounds in a minute, which if you count both muskets together should you decide to use it that way, is ten."

Heero actually gaped. This weapon was awe inspiring.

"Take it my boy, and familiarize yourself with it. The Buster takes the same .60 caliber ball as the Kentucky your men will be using."

Heero took the weapon and turned it over in his hand. He immediately ran out of Doctor Jay's office and practiced with it in all of its fashions until dusk.

The next day, Heero got up and put his uniform on, right up to his tricorn hat. Heero walked out his front porch, carrying the Buster, his two pistols, bayonet and saber. He mounted his favorite horse, Zero, and rode toward where his new company was gathered. Heero knew he was expected to make a speech, but he hated doing such things. He rode up next to Trowa, who was mounted on Heavyarms, his own favorite horse.

"Men of the Gundam Dragoons, this marks the start of our journey together. Our journey will be to free this land from the tyranny of King George of Britain. We will show that we are all _free men_."

The men began to cheer.

"I will never ask you to do anything I am not willing to do myself. I'm a man of my word, but more importantly, a man of action. Now, to the theater of war. For our country, for our rights, and for our honor!"

The men cheered again.

"Company! Move out!" The company first sergeant, Wufei Chang ordered, perched atop his horse, Altron.

Heero looked at Trowa, who looked distinguished as an officer. All except the wide-brimmed hat that he wore. Trowa had always thought that the tricorn was too dressy for a guy like him. Trowa was carrying more muskets than the regimental amount. He carried two shortened Kentucky rifles and a long smoothbore Brown Bess Musket used by the British regulars. Where Trowa had gotten it from Heero had no idea. Trowa also seemed to be carrying at least four pistols.

"Trying to carry an armada of weapons on your person?" Heero asked in a taunting manner.

"No, just trying to have a semblance of rapid fire competition with that damn Buster rifle Doctor Jay gave you." Trowa's eyes glinted.

"Ride on ahead. I'll catch up to you in a second."

Trowa nodded and rode to catch up with the men. Heero rode up to his father and dismounted, giving him a hug good-bye.

"I'll come back." Heero said with hardened intensity in his eyes.

"Yes, I know you will. Now, go out there and give those redcoats all the hell the devil has to offer."

Heero smirked and remounted Zero, riding off to catch up with Trowa and the rest of the men.

Tears of pride filled the eyes of Cornelius Yuy as he watched his son ride off to rejoin his men.

His boy had just become a man.

1. George Washington wore his military uniform from the French and Indian War to all the meetings of the Continental Congress he had attended.

2. More commonly known as Frederick the Great.

3. The Seven Years' War, also known as the French and Indian War.

4. A signer of the Declaration of Independence.

5. A military unit trained to fight both as dismounted infantry and cavalry.

6. At the battle, Washington distinguished himself by being cool under fire and organizing an orderly withdrawal, in what else would have been a military disaster.

7. The famous long rifle that made itself known in the American Revolution, especially at the Battle of Saratoga.


	3. Escort Assignment

**A/N:** I gotta say that I'm getting really excited about this story. So I got this out pretty fast, heh. The next chapter of Lost Meaning is coming up in a bit. Review?

Escort Assignment

**September 29th, 1775, Cambridge, Massachusetts**

The sun had risen an hour ago and Heero and the Gundam Dragoons were eating their rationed breakfast.

Heero had gotten to know his men in the month they'd been together. While it was mostly a New York and Pennsylvania Company, there were men it in from every colony. A few had even hailed from as far away as South Carolina and Georgia. Heero's recruiting requirements were tough. A man had to hit a head-sized target with a rifled musket at at least 200 yards, and repeat the feat ten times out of thirteen tries. Horsemanship also had to be up to Heero's strict par.

What emerged was a relatively well-trained, tough, and hard fighting unit. Heero had proven himself to some of his critics within New York as an able officer...for now.

But the Gundam Dragoons had not yet faced the real test...combat.

They had been sitting, sitting on their asses ever since they had arrived at Cambridge. General Washington had informed Heero that as a lightning force, they would be under his direct command, which was an honor...but so far he had only ordered them to build defensive positions. His men were not trained to be manual laborers, although some of them had come from that background.

They wanted to fight.

And they were growing increasingly impatient.

As if at the right moment, a rider approached the Gundams.

Wufei's eyes opened up in recognition. "ATTENTION COMPANY!" He screamed.

Heero instantly got up and saluted General George Washington, his men following in-sync.

"Major Yuy."

"Sir." Heero acknowledged.

"The British brought out five guns in the middle of the night. They're gonna get ready to shoot at our positions. I need you to take them out!"

The men's faces instantly lit up, Heero and Trowa remained stoic, while the other officers (the lieutenants) tried to remain so.

"You have an hour to discuss your tactics." Washington saluted and then rode off.

An hour later, the Gundam Dragoons were ready for their first combat.

"Our objective is to take out the British gun crews." Heero went over one more time. "Pick them off and stay as far away from them as possible. Do _not_ try and capture the guns, unless you want to be peppered by musketry from the garrison in Boston."

"Also, remember to keep moving. Stand still or dismount from your horse, and you're dead. There's no cover out there." Trowa warned. "You'll each only have one shot, you won't have time to reload, so once you take your shot, get back to the defenses as soon as possible."

"There are six gunners to a cannon." Heero stated. "That's in total, thirty men we have to dispose of. I know you all can do it. Take your shots carefully." Heero mounted Zero.

The other men followed suit and mounted their own horses.

"Company, advance!" Wufei barked.

Heero led the charge on Zero. Trowa lingered at the mid-point of the company on Heavyarms to keep order further back. The British gunners spotted them immediately and prepared to fire. Wufei veered to the right of the gun and lifted his Kentucky rifle, taking his shot immediately.

He hit the man who was going to load the twelve-pound solid shot artillery ball into the cannon. Wufei's .60 caliber lead ball hit him in the side of the head and he fell down dead instantly, dropping the twelve-pounder to earth. The man who had been ordered to pick the ball up and load it into the cannon in his place was soon shot in the back of the head by another one of Heero's men.

Trowa un-slung his first of two Kentucky rifles and took careful aim. One of the artillery men was preparing to ram the solid shot into the cannon with the gun's ramrod. Trowa pointed his weapon in the spot where he wanted it and pulled the trigger. The round lead ball spun through the redcoat's neck, spurting a fountain of blood in its wake. He went down and the ramrod fell to the ground.

Heero watched as his men take shots, many of them hitting the same targets at once. So far, the British gun crews had been unable to fire a single piece of their artillery as the Gundam Dragoons were swarming, presenting hard to hit targets as they continued to move. The only real vulnerability was the route to retreat back to the defensive positions of the Continental Army around Boston, and Heero could see that one of the gun crews was aiming toward that route at that very moment.

Heero took careful aim and fired the .60 caliber musket ball in his left barrel. The round hit one of the gunners straight in the face. He fell down in a spasm of blood erupting from his head, slowing the gun crew down in moving the cannon.

Trowa fired on the last of that particular gun crew, slinging his second Kentucky rifle he had just taken the shot from over his shoulder, as he carried his numerous long arms strapped to his back. But he did not dare use the Brown Bess Musket; it would never hit anything at the range they were at. Trowa gave Heero a slap on the back as he began to retreat back to the Continental fortifications.

Duo Maxwell looked on, like the rest of the men, stupefied. This dragoon unit was really something. The fact that they were accurately hitting the British gun crews at what looked to be around 275 yards was all the more amazing. Obviously, these men were excellent shots...but so was he. He should be in this unit. He was just as good as they were. How to get in?

Heero looked down his sights at his intended target, a British officer trying to rally his gun crew, as they were beginning to retreat back to Boston along with whatever other men were still left alive. Heero fired the shot in his right barrel, hitting the officer just below the neck. He fell backwards, clutching his sword close to his chest as his life left him.

Heero contemplated what he had just done as he goaded Zero back toward the Continental defenses. He had killed for the first and second time this day.

General George Washington had a triumphant smirk on his face as he put his telescopic sight down from his face. At least there was one exemplary unit in the Continental Army.

"Well done Major Yuy." George said when Heero dismounted Zero in front of his tent. "I trust the British won't be sending guns to harass us for quite some time, and I see that you have suffered no casualties."

"A shame we couldn't capture the guns sir, we desperately need them."

"Yes...but trying to capture them would bring us too close to the British defenses. Well, I am off; I have things I must attend to."

Heero saluted, George returned the salute and rode off once again. As Heero put his gear away and had the thought in mind to go find Trowa, a man approached him from behind.

"Excuse me."

Heero turned around. The first thing he took in was the man's obscenely long braid.

"What does it take to join your unit?"

Heero looked at him with some skepticism. Was this guy serious?

**October 14th, 1775, Sank Manor**

Relena opened her mailbox and found something important.

A letter from Milliardo.

She hurried back inside and to the kitchen, where Tabitha was conversing with the new mistress of the Sank Manor, Lucrezia Peacecraft.

"What's that you've got in your hand?" Her sister-in-law asked as Relena took a seat.

"It's a letter from Milliardo." She said with a small smile on her face.

Lucrezia's face lit up with happiness to hear from her husband as well as concern. Relena motioned Tabitha over to look at the letter. Relena had been teaching the old slave to read for the past month. Although she knew her brother would have more than a bout of anger if he ever found out, and indeed, such actions were against the law in Virginia, Relena knew that if anyone deserved such a small compensation, it would be Tabitha. Lucrezia did not seem to mind.

_Dearest wife and sister,___

_I am glad to hear that uncle Thomas is doing well in Philadelphia._(1) _Although I admit, even after all these months he has been a member of the Continental Congress, I am still somewhat concerned that there is no one to watch you, as he promised me he would do the day that I left. But I know that the two of you are strong and can look out for yourselves. Forgive me if I try to be too overprotective.___

_The Siege of Boston Continues to be a stalemate. But yesterday I saw one of the most amazing feats of horsemanship and musketry in my life.___

_The British had snuck guns out of Boston the night of September 28th. They planned to batter our entrenchments. Fortunately, General Washington sent out a recently arrived company of dragoons, commanded by a Major Heero Yuy. I assume this man is the son of the New York merchant, Cornelius Yuy.___

_The dragoons swarmed like a hive of bees on the British gun crews, hitting them from an amazing distance. They stopped the artillerymen in their tracks and suffered not a single casualty. Even Treize seemed to be impressed.___

_General Washington's quick judgment on this matter saved us a lot of trouble. Even I admit that my morale was beginning to dip with the continued inaction, but now I feel a new sense of confidence.___

_Remember to keep the tobacco crops rotated, I also wish to expand the growth of grain toward another one of the fields.___

_I must go now; maintaining this regiment, even under Treize is a hard job. But I know that our cause is worth the blood and sweat.___

_Your husband and brother,___

_Milliardo.___

_September 30th, 1775_.

"He seems saddened by the stalemate at Boston. At least he's safe in such a situation..." Relena sighed.

"He's too much of a patriot." Lucrezia sighed romantically. "He wants to prove himself against the redcoats. Kind of like those dragoons just did." She chuckled.

The dragoons, Relena thought. Her brother certainly seemed to be impressed with them, and if they had managed to get Treize's approval, that meant quite a bit. It was in stark contrast to Treize's reported opinions on the troops of the Continental Army so far. She put the thought in the back of her mind as she prepared for the day ahead of her. But what was there, really? All of these exciting things were happening in Philadelphia and Boston and here she was living an ordinary mundane life as if there wasn't even a war going on at all. She considered herself just as much a patriot as her brother, her uncle Thomas, Treize, and General Washington himself, but it seemed she could do nothing to help out. She sighed again.

"Tabitha, did you understand any of that?" Relena asked.

"Yes...some of it Miss Relena."

"We can go over it again if you wish."

"Not now Miss Relena, I have to make you and the mistress your breakfast."

Of course, she'd been conditioned to be a slave. Even this small semblance of freedom was new to her.

What was freedom, really? It seemed everyone had trouble defining it.

**December 5th, 1775, Cambridge, Massachusetts  
**

Heero had just woken up when General George Washington entered his tent.

"Sir?" Heero asked, immediately standing up.

Trowa was quickly roused and stood at attention.

"Major Yuy, I have instructed Colonel Knox(2) to go on an expedition. He is to bring the guns of Fort Ticonderoga here.(3) We will need them to break this stalemate. You are to escort the artillery and fend off any attacks."

"Yes sir!" Heero said with a salute, Trowa quickly joining him.

George saluted back and left the tent.

"Fort Ticonderoga? That must be 300 miles from here!" Trowa showed rare emotion as he geared up.

"We have our orders." Heero answered in monotone.

"I suppose so. It will be worth it if we can break this stalemate. We need those guns to threaten the British fleet, they keep re-supplying the city." Trowa said, making sense of their latest orders.

"Hn."

"Awww man!" Why so early?" Duo Maxwell, the Gundam's latest recruit, complained when the officers had woken the unit up to prepare them for their assignment.

"Stuff it, Private Maxwell." Company First Sergeant Wufei Chang seethed.

Duo Maxwell could be annoying, but he was a hell of a good shot, the damndest good shot Wufei had ever seen. When he had asked Heero for a test, they were all skeptical, but Duo hit every single target with the Kentucky rifle that Trowa lent him-no one had ever hit all thirteen.

After some squabbling within the army about Duo's transfer to the Gundams, General Washington himself stepped in and approved after hearing of Duo's excellent results. Duo went home for a day and got his horse, Deathscythe.

Duo explained that he was from a rural area where hunting was supreme-you don't bag your game and you don't have anything to eat. So being a good shot was a necessity.

Heero found his personality somewhat obnoxious, but could not complain. Doctor Jay sent gear up for Duo, with his father paying the expenses. Duo grinned at the nice, presentable uniform and top of the line equipment; he even found he got a sword and bayonet.

It helped having the richest father in New York. He had personally financed the Gundam's supplies during these first phases, receiving a promise of repayment from congress-which really meant nothing at the moment, perhaps ever. But Heero prided himself that his father was a patriot enough not to care. Cornelius Yuy was doing his part, and Heero was doing his.

It was all for their freedom.

**February 25th, 1776  
**

The artillery was well on its way back to Cambridge. The cannon train, comprised of ox-drawn sledges, consisted of fifty-two cannon and fourteen mortars, for a total of 60 tons of heavy artillery. Heero smirked as he looked back at the train. This would definitely help...a lot, and so far, they had not run into any trouble.

Heero conversed with Colonel Henry Knox at the back of the train. He was a pleasant, gregarious man that made Heero laugh quite often. Before the war, Knox was a Boston bookseller who Washington had commissioned as commander of the Continental Army's artillery. Heero at first thought it was an odd choice, but quickly realized that Knox knew what he was doing and was one of the more capable officers he had met since joining up with the army in September. Knox had relayed his story of his participation in the Battle of Bunker Hill and Heero was impressed with his hard-fighting spirit.

Suddenly, drums were heard in the distance, and they weren't theirs. Heero's eyes instantly hardened and he nodded at Trowa, who signaled the dragoons to be on alert and got them into formation. Trowa volunteered to ride off and investigate the activity further.

A few minutes later, Trowa returned.

"It's a British infantry battalion. They must be from Canada and found out about the train. With Montgomery's disastrous defeat(4), it must have been pretty easy to get down here."

"Let's go ambush them from the woods." Rally the men.

Trowa nodded and rode off.

A couple of minutes later, they Gundams were in the woods. Heero dismounted Zero and separated his Buster rifle into two distinct guns, then knelt down. He signaled the men to form a volley line with his hands. "Duo!" Heero whispered.

Duo hurriedly ran over. "Yes sir?"

"Get up in a tree and hit the commanding officer."

Duo nodded and climbed up to a strong branch in a nearby tree. He smirked.

Officers among infantry were terribly easy to spot. They were always on horses with sabers drawn. Duo took careful, deliberate aim, and fired.

The horse neighed in fear as the officer fell down to the ground as a trail of blood spurted from his chest. The saber clanged. The British soldiers were dazed and confused as the Gundams fired upon them from the woods. The redcoats went down to the accurate fire. Heero took aim and scored a headshot. He quickly put the first rifle down and picked up his second. His second shot hit a redcoat trying to rally the infantry ranks with a saber. He fell down face-first into the snow.

The redcoats fired a hasty volley, which hit nothing, and prepared a bayonet charge at Heero and his men. Heero quickly reloaded the rifle he held and blasted an incoming redcoat. Again he reloaded; he had become an expert with Doctor Jay's loading mechanism since he had given him the Buster rifle.

Trowa had just finished reloading his second Kentucky rifle and fired. Damn, these redcoats just kept coming. Trowa un-slung the Brown Bess Musket he'd been carrying and fired the shot. Damn these smoothbores, he was so used to using rifles he'd adapted himself to their greater accuracy. The round had missed.

"Horses!" Heero called as he put the Buster rifle back together and mounted Zero.

Wufei had just finished reloading his Kentucky rifle when the order had been given. He re-mounted Altron, fired, and followed Heero's lead.

The Gundam Dragoons retreated about 200 yards when they dismounted, re-made their firing line, and poured a new volley into the British regulars.

The redcoat's faces were astonished at this tactic. They ended the bayonet charge and tried to run into musket range (100 yards) but they were getting shot to pieces by the American's astonishingly accurate fire.

They began to retreat. The dragoons cheered.

"Let's go after them!" One of the men shouted.

"No." Heero countered. "We cannot afford to take those men as prisoners at this point. You fought well, Gundams. Get back to the cannon train, now!"

Heero spurred Zero forward and the men followed suit.

"Yah yah!" Duo huffed at Deathscythe. He grinned widely. This sure beat the shit out of being an infantryman in the militia.

**March 4th, 1776, Cambridge, Massachusetts  
**

The roar of Colonel Henry Knox's artillery swept like thunder through the night. Fiery flashes signified the pounding of General William Howe's lines.(5)

"Colonel Khushrenada!" General George Washington rode up to where his regiment was encamped.

"Sir!" He and Milliardo saluted and said at the same time.

"Take your men and help fortify Dorchester Heights!"

"Yes sir!" He shouted over the artillery and proceeded to rally the men of his regiment.

That night, 3,000 Continentals in freezing cold weather dug fortifications through frozen ground. Six fortifications were constructed. Treize's and the other regiment's men were replaced at around 3 A.M.

Howe and the British awoke to the guns of Fort Ticonderoga lining the fortifications, overlooking Boston and the British fleet in its narrow harbor. In a couple of words: they were sitting ducks. Howe at first decided to attack but was saved from disaster by a snowstorm. He reconsidered and offered Washington not to burn Boston to the ground if he could leave without being attacked. Washington accepted.

Howe and the British retreated to Halifax, Nova Scotia, on March 17th, 1776. Bostonians were already celebrating and calling it "Evacuation Day."(6)

A very drunk Duo Maxwell was celebrating on the streets with his fellow soldiers.

"Yes...!" He slurred. "No more redcoats or pussy Tories in Boston! Ho...hooray!" He fell down in a bit of laughter.

The men were laughing right along with him.

Meanwhile, the officers were having a more formal party in one of Boston's town centers.

"Well my friends, this marks our first significant victory in this war!" General Washington spoke. "You've all done your part, and with great men like you leading our patriot soldiers, I hope we can expect more to come. To our continued good fortune; and to our liberties." He made a toast and the officers toasted back.

Heero sat down alone, he would have been carousing with Trowa, but he could see that Trowa was otherwise busy flirting with a local woman named Midii Une, apparently she was the daughter of a local Patriot magistrate, around their age.

"Allow me to buy you a drink."

Heero looked up. He knew who it was, but had never formally met the man, only seen him during councils of war.

"Colonel Treize Khushrenada, commanding officer of the third division's first regiment."

"Major Heero Yuy."

"Yes, I know. It is good to see a few good soldiers who can fight like yours. And you are calm, cool, and focused. You have no distractions, unlike the militia that first laid siege to this little firecracker of a town. There is nothing more noble and beautiful than a warrior with no distractions, especially if his cause is just, as ours is."

"I don't know if I should thank you for the compliments or call you a pompous asshole."

Treize gave a light chuckle. "I like your style, kid. Please, allow me to buy you a drink, besides, I heard you had a birthday on the twenty-first of January that you could not celebrate properly because of your assignment with Colonel Knox."

Heero's eyes glinted with suspicion at that remark. He never really cared for his birthday, what was so special about coming out of a woman's vagina anyway?

"Don't ask kid, I have my sources."

Heero scowled as the whiskey came over. They clinked glasses and drank in a tension-filled, yet companionable silence.

1. Thomas Jefferson was, at this point, a member of the Continental Congress.

2. Henry Knox, the commander of the artillery of the Continentals, and later the first Secretary of War in the Washington Administration.

3. Fort Ticonderoga was taken in May of 1775. Knox and Washington brought its guns to Cambridge.

4. The failure at Quebec on December 31st, 1775.

5. Howe, was at this point, the commander of Britain's forces in North America.

6. Evacuation Day is still a legal holiday in Suffolk County, Massachusetts.

**A/N:** Don't worry romance fans, Heero meets Relena in the next chapter.


	4. Independence

Independence

**July 1st, 1776, Greer Plantation, Virginia**

Eighteen-year-old James Greer sat down in his parlor, playing around with a knife. He was bored. Terrorizing his father's niggers only brought so much excitement. He threw the knife and scored a direct hit to the wall, only an inch away from an unfortunate slave's ear. He laughed wildly and got up to go outside, his shoulder length fiery hair swishing behind him. He decided to do something else for fun today.

Visit a certain prissy girl named Relena Peacecraft.

He mounted a horse in the stables and rode off toward the Sank Manor-it was not a very far ride.

He knocked on the door, his green eyes narrowed upon seeing who answered-a slave.

"Is Relena here?"

"No. Leave." The slave warned.

"How dare you talk to me that way nigger!" He screamed as he pulled out a pistol.

Lucrezia Peacecraft intervened.

"_Miss Peacecraft_ is in Philadelphia with her uncle. Do NOT ever threaten anyone around here again." Lucrezia glared at the arrogant James Greer, whom she never liked. It was awful that he had his eye on Relena, poor girl. She thought sadly of her sister-in-law.

"My apologies, madam." James replied hesitantly. He re-mounted his horse and left.

**July 2nd, 1776, Philadelphia**

It was early in the morning on a hot summer day. A horse drawn carriage carried two distinguished citizens through the city. The young woman in the carriage was silent much of the way.

"I see you are not happy that congress removed the condemnation of the slave trade from the declaration." Thomas Jefferson said to his niece.

"No, not a bit!" She huffed.

"I'm sorry Relena, I did try my best. The delegates from South Carolina and Georgia insisted that it be removed, and we have to present a united front against King George."

"I'm sure you did try." She sighed.

"I can't tell you how angry I was. Those men tore through what I worked so hard on. I hope it will be presentable when something is finally agreed upon."

"Don't you find it hypocritical, Uncle Thomas that a group of slave owners, yourself included, are fighting for freedom?"

Thomas did not answer her for quite a bit. Finally he sighed. "It's a shame you weren't born a man, Relena." He smiled at her. "What a statesman you would have made."

Relena was startled by her uncle's words. "I...what about Milliardo?"

"Milliardo is too aggressive. He doesn't possess the judgment that you have. He is tempestuous, and I think, somewhat on the fiery side. He does have his qualities; he is loyal, and committed to his cause. But no, he is not a statesman. Your brother is doing his job as a soldier in the Continental Army; it is better suited for him."

Relena struggled to find her words. Thomas chuckled.

"I see that you like it here in Philadelphia." He tried to change the conversation. He'd be talking about the declaration all day long and he wished for some time to talk about everyday things.

Relena smiled. "Yes. There's so much to do. It makes me feel alive. I find I'm growing more and more bored at the Sank Manor. Thank you for sending for me."

He chuckled again. "I needed someone to keep me company other than those men who wrecked my work in congress."

"I would love to meet Mr. Franklin though. He's on that committee with you right?(1) The man who tamed lightning! Couldn't you introduce me?"

Her uncle frowned. "He's an old man who is known to have inappropriate thoughts about young women such as you. A wise man yes, a pure one? I am not so sure. Stay away from him."

Relena wrinkled her nose. "I can take care of myself. What's a seventy-year-old man going to do? The only delegate you introduced me to was that Mr. John Adams from Massachusetts, and while I enjoyed talking with him about the big things...he seems a little on the dull side. I also believe he has somewhat of a temper." She pouted.

"Franklin will try to charm you. Stay away from him." Thomas warned again as their carriage pulled up to the Pennsylvania State House.(2) Thomas dismounted from the carriage and helped his niece down. It was then that he saw a certain Benjamin Franklin approach them.

"Mr. Jefferson, we were expecting you. The committee is prepared to meet concerning the declaration and new revisions." It was then that the wise Benjamin Franklin noticed Thomas Jefferson's niece. "And who is this lovely young lady?" He asked with a glint in his eye. "I am Benjamin Franklin and you are?"

"Relena Peacecraft." Relena giggled. Yes, she did get to meet him after all!

"Well, Relena Peacecraft. How do you know Mr. Jefferson here?" Benjamin kissed her hand.

Relena began to squeal with laughter. She was obviously enjoying herself. To think, she was being hit on by the statesman, scientist, and inventor, perhaps the most famous man in North America.

The fact that he was seventy and she eighteen somehow made it cuter.

"She is my niece." Thomas answered for her. Thomas was never happier to see the approaching form of John Adams. He clearly was getting angry at his colleague's casualness.

"Mr. Franklin, Mr. Jefferson, we really must get started on the day's business." He tried his best not to seethe at Benjamin's actions.

Composing himself, Benjamin's eyes glistened again. "Good day, Miss Peacecraft, I hope we may meet again."

Thomas kissed her cheek as she was laughing. "Take care. Stay out of trouble."

She nodded with flushed cheeks as she watched her uncle walk off with his colleagues. Relena gave one last smile as she saw the doors close and walked off to do some shopping.

"So, do you think congress will give us the much needed supplies?" Trowa asked Heero as they emerged from a meeting with one of the financiers of the whole revolution, a Mr. Robert Morris.(3)

"They better, no army means no revolution." Heero answered in monotone.

Trowa nodded as they continued to walk. They were sent by General Washington to assure new supplies. In order to get his request, Washington wisely sent two of his star officers.

"I'm off to do a few things. We still have some time left in Philadelphia and we might as well enjoy it." Trowa stated and then walked off without waiting for his friend's reply.

Heero merely watched him walk off, then he wondered what the hell he was gonna do until Trowa got back. Perhaps he'd just go get a drink and then groom Zero. Heero slowly walked down the street. When he walked in front of a shop he felt someone bump into his side, the person fell to the ground, dropping all of the merchandise that had been purchased on the street. Heero bent down to help the person pick up the things.

What emerged from all of the scattered merchandise was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She appeared to be his age with honey blonde hair and big, expressive, gorgeous cerulean blue eyes. The outfit that she wore did absolutely nothing to hide her lithe, slender figure.

The first thing Relena noticed was the man's dark, stormy eyes. She had never seen eyes like that before. His wild brown hair gave him a handsome, dangerous aura. The fact that he was a soldier that looked damn good in that uniform only enhanced that image.

"I...I'm terribly sorry." Relena blushed as the man helped her up.

"Hn." Heero grunted as his eyes reverted back to their usual air of indifference.

"My name is Relena Peacecraft."

"Major Heero Yuy." Heero said in his usual monotone.

Relena then remembered the letter her brother sent her some months ago about Heero Yuy and the dragoons. This was that man. But she decided not to talk about that at this present time.

Why was Heero shutting down? He'd had plenty of experience with the opposite sex, in fact, too much. Being the most eligible bachelor in New York made women flock to him pretty much his entire life.

"You're a soldier." Relena finally said after a few moments of silence.

"You have great observational skills." Heero said sarcastically with a slight smirk.

"I mean-why are you not with the army in New York?" She smiled shyly.

"General Washington sent me here on a supply mission. That's all I will say."

Relena stood in shock that she would ask for such sensitive military information. 'Sorry.' She mouthed at Heero.

Heero began to walk away, but then turned back. He had nothing else to do, so why not?

"Do you need some help carrying that?" He walked up to her.

"Uhhh...I'd like that, thank you." She smiled as Heero took the heavier merchandise.

"Where are we taking this to?"

"To my uncle's townhouse. He is a delegate to the Continental Congress and called for me to keep him company, so I am staying there at the moment."

"Which delegate is he?"

"Thomas Jefferson of Virginia." Relena answered.

"Author of the Summary View of the Rights of British America?" Heero asked in surprise.

"Yes, that's him. I see his work has spread to other colonies." She did not dare tell him what her uncle was currently working on. She had her own secrets to keep, just as he did.

"It was a favorite of my father's." Heero answered.

Heero continued to walk with Relena, after dropping her purchases off at her uncle's townhouse (which Relena took up herself, for it would be inappropriate of him to go in there with her alone), he found them walking through Philadelphia engaged in conversation.

Heero was surprised at this girl. She very well knew the theories of Locke, Hobbes, and Montesquieu.(4) She was an ardent Patriot and Heero found himself growing to admire her resolve for the rights of British America, as her famous uncle so eloquently penned. Heero even found himself talking to Relena about his stint in the Gundam Dragoons. Then they got into discussion over Negro slavery. To say that Heero was shocked at Relena's position was an understatement.

"So you see, slavery is cruel, inhuman, and morally wrong. I can't tell you how many times I have heard the blood curling screams of those people being whipped, as well as the desperate cries and pleas of those being separated from their families. It is horribly hypocritical of a slave owning nation to be fighting for liberty! We have the perfect opportunity now to get rid of this vile institution."

"The negro is not ready for freedom." Heero immediately insisted. He was critical of the institution of slavery, but more from an economic efficiency standpoint rather than any humanitarian motive. How can one expect people who are enslaved to be good workers? Not much will get done in an air of fear.

"Wrong, Major Yuy. We have done great injustice to them. They may be freed and with some assistance, they may be productive members of society just as we are."

"All of this coming from a slave owner such as you are, Miss Peacecraft?"

Relena hmphed. "I inherited those slaves. I would emancipate them immediately if I could, but my brother legally controls my estate until I marry. It's ridiculous if you ask me."

"And with a woman such as yourself I assume you have many suitors."

Relena hmphed again. "Yes, but I hate every one of them. I wish they would just leave me alone."

For some reason, Heero felt wonderful upon hearing that she wasn't interested in anyone...that she was...available.

"Fortunately, my brother and his friend Treize chase them away most of the time." She smiled. "But it has been difficult seeing as they're away fighting in the Continental Army now."

"Colonel Treize Khushrenada? I've met him before."

"Have you?" Relena smiled. "My brother fights as the second-in-command of his regiment. He is Lieutenant Colonel Milliardo Peacecraft."

"Hmmm." Heero grunted, thinking. "I have seen him before during meetings of the officers, but I've never spoken with him. Is he the one with the very long platinum hair?"

Relena laughed. "Yes, that's him."

Heero continued to engage in pleasant discussion with Relena until he was interrupted.

If there were any time he did _not_ want to see Trowa, it was now.

"Heero! Urgent news!" Trowa noticed that he was with a woman and was instantly curious, but he could get the information out of his friend on the ride to come.

"What, Trowa?"

"A British armada has been spotted in the Atlantic, and they are approaching New York! So far, 110 sail has been counted! We must hurry back at once!"

Heero's face instantly went back to his cool, soldier's mask. The British were going to, at last, invade his home city.

"A pleasure meeting you, Miss Peacecraft." Heero said as he took off with Trowa toward Zero and Heavyarms.

Relena watched as the two sped away toward war. She hadn't even had the chance to say good-bye. Two days later, Relena heard the sound of bells and guns all day throughout the city.

Independence had, at last, been declared.

**July 9th, 1776, New York City**

Heero, Trowa, and the rest of the Gundam Dragoons were listening at their posts. General Washington had ordered his troops be read a copy of the new Declaration of Independence.

Heero's father was visiting, as well as Catherine and Daniel Bloom, who, as one of Cornelius' shipmasters, did not join the Continental Army.

"_The history of __the present King of Great Britain__ is a history of repeated injuries and __usurpations__, all having in direct object the establishment of an absolute Tyranny over these States. To prove this, let Facts be submitted to a candid world_." The man who had been assigned to read the document read with emotion each of the facts.

Cornelius nodded with anger. Everything that this wonderful Declaration said, he had been fighting for over ten years.

"_We, therefore, the Representatives of the united States of America, in General Congress, Assembled, appealing to the Supreme Judge of the world for the rectitude of our intentions, do, in the Name, and by Authority of the good People of these Colonies, solemnly publish and declare, That these united Colonies are, and of Right ought to be FREE AND INDEPENDENT STATES." _The soldier reading screamed in emphasis._ "That they are Absolved from all Allegiance to the __British Crown__, and that all political connection between them and the State of Great Britain, is and ought to be totally dissolved; and that as Free and Independent States, they have full Power to levy War, conclude Peace, contract Alliances, establish Commerce, and to do all other Acts and Things which Independent States may of right do. And for the support of this Declaration, with a firm reliance on the protection of divine Providence, we mutually pledge to each other our Lives, our Fortunes and our sacred Honor."___

"Yes, we do pledge our lives, fortunes, and sacred honor to make sure that are free for good." Wufei stated with hardness.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Duo said as he saw a huge statue of King George on a horse. "Why do we have a statue of that tyrant in OUR country?!" Duo shouted.

This got many people's attention.

"TOPPLE IT!" Someone, a civilian, yelled.

"We'll topple it and use it for musket balls for our soldiers!" Cornelius yelled, trying to get control of the civilians who came to hear the Declaration.

The crowd's mind was made up. Trowa smirked and quickly joined them. Daniel followed suit.

"Not going, Heero?" Catherine asked.

Heero's eyes moved to glance at Catherine. "I'd rather concern myself with the British fleet than a statue of our _former_ king. Statues don't kill people. Those British men-o'-war(5) will."

Catherine smiled. "I think the musket balls may come in handy though."

Heero laughed out loud. (Think his maniacal laugh here) "I suppose so, shooting redcoats with metal that used to be a statue of their king is a comedic irony."

Heero suddenly found himself thinking about Relena Peacecraft again. He had only spoken to her for an hour or so, so why could he not get her out of his mind? She was so...different from other girls, and more beautiful than any he had seen. He regretted not getting any further information on her. Perhaps he could have written her, as Trowa was writing Midii, that girl he met in Boston.

Heero sighed. He probably would never see her again. He would not inquire to Colonel Khushrenada about her, and most certainly not Lieutenant Colonel Peacecraft. There were much bigger things to be concerned with.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash and thousands of cheers.

The statue was toppled.

**August 27th, 1776, New York City**

Colonel Treize Khushrenada, in command of the newly reorganized Second Continental Regiment, waited. He had been assigned by Major General Nathanael Greene(6) to help with the protection of the village of Flatbush in Brooklyn. Treize had a very bad feeling about this battle. He had insisted to General Washington that the possibility of defending New York, a city of islands and rivers, with no navy, while the British had the best navy on earth, was unfeasible, but Washington insisted that this is where they must make their stand.

Treize was also uncomfortable with Major General Israel Putnam leading the defense of Brooklyn while Washington remained in Manhattan. Although he had a hard-fighting, stellar reputation, enhanced by his actions at Bunker Hill, Treize felt that his own divisional commander, General Greene, would have been a better choice, that is, if he had not fallen ill at the most inopportune time. Instead, his division was now commanded by Major General John Sullivan, a man he was also uneasy with.

Lieutenant Colonel Peacecraft rode up to his friend.

"Our men are ready."

"Good, take command of the left flank, make sure the officers are ready to rally their men on a moment's notice."

"You have a bad feeling about this battle, don't you?"

"That is an understatement."

Milliardo looked solemnly at his friend. He too, did not like the present arrangement.

"Go." Treize commanded.

Milliardo nodded and shook Treize's hand as he went to take his command. Treize was clutching the last letter that Anne had sent him. _'Firm resolution creates miracles.'_ She had ended it with.

A miracle might be farfetched. In addition to the naval problem, most of the units here were militia, and the resolve of militia when faced against a devoted charge by British regulars was notoriously slim, not to mention that Treize knew that Hessian mercenaries would also be involved. He took his sword in hand and prepared for battle.

Trowa had just finished reading the latest letter from Midii. He liked that girl greatly, and wondered when he would be able to see her again. She had, in May, come down to New York to visit him.

Heero looked on with increasing tension.

"This pass is too lightly defended." Wufei said from atop Altron, perched right next to Heero atop Zero.

"Let's hope the redcoats don't find it."

The Gundams were acting as a screening force and had been assigned to the Jamaica pass. If the British marched through here they would outflank the army. They had to make sure that didn't happen.

Hessian mercenaries were approaching Treize's position at the Flatbush pass.

"FIRE!" Treize shouted.

His troops opened up a musket volley from their entrenchments. A few Hessians went down but they kept approaching.

"RELOAD!" He watched as his troops went through the motions of reloading the smoothbore muskets that they held. The Hessian troops got in position and fired. A few of Treize's men went down, but Treize raised his sword and commanded his regiment to remain firm.

The roar of Knox's artillery filled the air of the battle. Treize watched as some of the solid shot balls plowed through the ranks of the Hessians, severing limbs, putting huge, gaping holes through chests, and taking heads off, bouncing death anywhere they went. Treize felt an air of sadness. The Hessians were once his allies while he was in Prussia, learning under his second uncle, who was fighting for King Frederick. Now they were his enemies. Such was the nature of war.

Milliardo, on the left flank of the regiment rallied the men, galloping on down the line, directing his troop's fire, and even firing a few pistol rounds toward the Hessian lines, hoping they would hit something. One line of Hessians fired and approached Treize's line, bayonet charge.

The cannon thundered, the muskets crackled, black powder smoke filled the air. The Hessians got dangerously close to the American lines. Treize signaled his regiment to hold its fire, earning him puzzling looks.

"Get down in your entrenchments!" He ordered.

When the Hessian regiment opposing him came within twenty yards, Treize gave the order to fire.

What ensued was a bloodbath. Point-blank musketry was always carnage, and the Hessian regiment went down and began a withdrawal.

Suddenly, Milliardo, on Tallgeese, chased them down. He fired a pistol round into a Hessian's chest and drew his saber. In a stunning array of horsemanship, and with bullets from an enemy line further back whistling past him, he drew his saber and began to cut down the Hessians. One of them tried to raise a bayonet, but Milliardo moved away and sliced his throat.

He then galloped back to his regiment, they were cheering him wildly.

"Impressive." Treize galloped up to him on Epyon. "Don't ever do that again." He said with hardness in his eyes.

Milliardo smirked and went to reform his line as Treize galloped back toward the right flank. Later that night, the Hessians began a cannonade on the Flatbush pass, Treize directing his troops to take cover.

The Continental lines were holding for most of the day, Heero had heard. Night was now in full force.

Suddenly, the sound of marching feet was heard. It was about 9 P.M.

Redcoats, thousands of redcoats were coming.

"Dismount and form a line, fire a volley and retreat." Heero ordered.

The Gundam Dragoons formed two firing lines. One was kneeling and the other was standing. They attacked the British from 300 yards and reloaded. Heero was firing both of his rifles at the same time. Although some of the redcoats were cut down, they kept on coming.

"Standing line, remount." Heero ordered.

Trowa was commanding that line and signaled the men to follow him.

Private Duo Maxwell took careful aim at a British lieutenant and fired. Direct hit. He then began to re-load the musket but was interrupted by Heero's orders for the kneeling line to remount.

Heero rode forward and fired his Buster, one barrel after the other, then reloaded. The others frantically rallied to his side as the British were firing at him. Heero heard the musket balls zip past him and Zero as he took careful aim and fired his right rifle at a British musketeer aiming at him, sending the redcoat's round high up into the air as he went down. Heero lowered the levers of the Buster and began the re-loading process. Suddenly, a British cavalry officer rode toward him, saber drawn, aiming for his neck.

Heero quickly pulled out a pistol and fired into his heart. He went down and the horse kept frantically running. Trowa raised his Brown Bess and fired into the approaching British line. His round hit a redcoat. The redcoats got within one-hundred yards. Heero saw an infantry officer's sword coming down.

The British fired a musket volley at the Dragoons. Heero watched two of his men fall down and four horses get hit.

He had just suffered his first losses.

"Sir!" Wufei rode up as he fired one of his two pistols into the approaching British line. "We have to retreat!" He yelled as he saw that the infantry already assigned to guard the pass were running away.

"FALL BACK!" Heero ordered as he raised the Buster and fired one last time for good measure.

"Retreat!" Trowa yelled as he fired his second Kentucky rifle, the round rifling through a redcoat's head.

The dragoons retreated, those who still had rounds made sure they were out of musket range to get a few last hits in.

At around 9 A.M., of August 28th, 1776, Treize knew the battle was lost. The British had used the Jamaica pass, and fired two guns to signal a synchronized assault with the Hessians.

The Continentals had been outflanked.

"Milliardo!" He rode up to his friend. "We have to get out of here now, before we are completely enveloped!"

Milliardo nodded and quickly rallied the left flank in an orderly withdrawal. He was everywhere on Tallgeese, zigging and zagging among the lines, and directing them to the fortifications at Brooklyn Heights.

Luckily, in large part because of Lieutenant Colonel Milliardo Peacecraft, most of Treize's regiment was able to make it out.

But the units stationed at Battle pass were not so lucky. Many of them were bayoneted to death by the Hessians.

"I see you were forced to retreat as well, Major Yuy." Treize remarked as he saw the major and his unit at Brooklyn heights. "Where were you stationed?"

"The Jamaica pass. There must have been thousands of redcoats approaching."

"Yes. They've turned our flank. Thanks to Milliardo here, our regiment was able to make it out before they and the Hessians completely enveloped us."

Heero looked upon Lieutenant Colonel Peacecraft and instantly had flashes of his beautiful sister. What was going on? They had a battle on their hands and here he was thinking about a girl!

"Major Yuy, it's a pleasure." Milliardo offered his hand to Heero, who was startled out of his thoughts and shook it. Thoughts of the Lieutenant Colonel's sister again flooded Heero's mind until he was interrupted by an angry Treize.

"That Sullivan(7) is a fucking moron!" Treize seethed. "He should have assigned more units to guard the Jamaica pass! It is such a curse that General Greene had to fall ill! He would have known!"

"Even my men couldn't hold the pass against such an overwhelming force." Heero stated as he got his thoughts back on track.

"Well, it appears that the British have stopped. They're probably expecting a surrender."(8) Milliardo observed.

"We have to get back to Manhattan." Heero stated as indifferently as he could. "We're trapped like sitting ducks here."

"How will we go about doing that?" Treize asked. "The British, if you've noticed, have an armada not far from here." Treize reached for the letter in his pocket. It really would take a miracle for the Continental Army to survive intact.

On the night of the 29th and early morning on the 30th, the miracle that Anne had written Treize about occurred. The fog was a godsend. Under its cover, and under the skill of Colonel John Glover(9) the army, horses, munitions and cannon were evacuated from Brooklyn and safely reached Manhattan.

Lieutenant Colonel Milliardo Peacecrat's actions during the battle were becoming well known, and were perhaps the only bright point the Continental Army had to talk about. The troops already were affectionately calling him 'the Lightning Count,' because he rode Tallgeese and directed battle at the speed of lightning.

In a disastrous series of battles and after a great fire in which nearly a quarter of the city's buildings was destroyed, the British had taken New York.

Heero continued to retreat from his beloved home city. Thankfully, his father, Doctor Jay, Catherine, and Daniel, had made it out safely. The British military force was overwhelming.

What did Independence mean?

At this point, nothing.

1. The Committee of Five. The group selected by the Continental Congress to draft the Declaration of Independence. Consisted of Thomas Jefferson, John Adams, Benjamin Franklin, Roger Sherman, and Robert R. Livingston.

2. Independence Hall, as it was known in these times.

3. Known as the Financier of the Revolution, because of all his work securing finances to fund the revolution.

4. Philosophers of the Enlightenment. Locke in particular was the major figure in American political thought. Hobbes, it should be noted, is much different than Locke or Montesquieu.

5. Warships in the age of sail. The biggest were known as Ships of the Line.

6. A self-taught yet capable soldier and an able general, and the only general other than Washington to serve the entire eight years of the war. He was struck ill before the Battle of Long Island.

7. Sullivan replaced Greene's command; he did not pay heed to the Jamaica pass as Greene probably would have.

8. A common tactic in the 18th century was to pause in the battle and allow the enemy to surrender.

9. A fisherman before the war who was adept at amphibious activities, it was thanks to Glover that the Continental Army made it out of Brooklyn.

(**A/N:** Yeah, footnotes got kinda long in this chapter. Maybe I'm just getting into this story too much.)


	5. Desperation

**December 24th, 1776, New Jersey**

The game was pretty near up.

Ever since the defeat at Long Island, the Continental Army had suffered a series of losses and was retreating through New Jersey. The number of troops in the army was reduced drastically, this was made even worse by the fact that the one-year enlistment term was drawing near its end (a mere matter of days) and by next week, there might be no army at all. It seems faith in the revolution, only six months removed from Independence Day, was waning fast.

Colonel Treize Khushrenada was questioning his own faith-though not in the cause.

Treize was questioning his faith in his commander-in-chief.

While he first thought General George Washington to be a competent commander, he was now beginning to think otherwise. The decision to attempt to repulse the British from New York was a foolish one, he also felt that Washington had made foolish tactical decisions in some of the ensuing battles, but Treize did give Washington the concession that he refused to let the army be destroyed.

A meeting of the officers over dinner was scheduled in an hour.

Treize divided his time reading letters from Anne and Mariemaia and reading a new series of pamphlets that General Washington had had read and distributed among the army.(1)

_These are the times that try men's souls: The summer soldier and the sunshine patriot will, in this crisis, shrink from the service of their country; but he that stands it now, deserves the love and thanks of man and woman. Tyranny, like hell, is not easily conquered; yet we have this consolation with us, that the harder the conflict, the more glorious the triumph. What we obtain too cheap, we esteem too lightly: it is dearness only that gives every thing its value._

The words were true, but Treize didn't know if Washington would be able to conquer tyranny.

Milliardo was chuckling at a letter he had received from his wife.

"Milliardo, it's time."

He nodded and got up, following Treize to where General Washington was holding his meeting.

"Awww man! Why is it so c...cold?" Duo said as he shivered standing outside his tent.

"Shut up Private Maxwell." Wufei grunted while rubbing his hands to keep them warm.

Heero and Trowa emerged, nodding at the two as they went toward the meeting of the officers.

Heero was going over a letter from his father, who was keeping a low profile to avoid the redcoats causing him trouble. He urged his son to continue to fight and explained the situation with the company, which had taken a loss since the British had taken over the city, but was still relatively well off.

The two went and took their assigned seats. General Washington rose and began to speak when everyone was there.

"Gentleman, I have made a decision. With the assistance of a reliable source(2), we are going to attack the brigade of Hessians encamped across the Delaware River in Trenton. We'll attack on the night of Christmas Day when they least expect it. Get your men ready, you will be receiving your specific instructions shortly."

Treize looked on skeptically as the officers ate dinner. Heero was discussing things with Trowa, getting into personal matters including his ongoing courtship of Midii, who, in typical Bostonian spirit, urged Trowa to continue on, and to think of her while doing so.

A few hours later, Treize made his way into his commander's tent.

"Sir, I must object to this plan."

"Colonel Treize, we must take the offense, the Hessians are waiting for the river to freeze over and when it does, they will come at us and destroy our camp."

"Sir this is suicide!" He said through clenched teeth.

"Damnit Colonel!" George got out of his chair abruptly. "We HAVE to do SOMETHING! All we've been doing for the past six months is retreating! This army is hanging on by a thread! We desperately need a victory or this glorious little revolution of ours is DEAD! Now, Colonel, you _will_ do your duty, or I will have you shot. Is that understood?!"

"Yes sir." Treize saluted. George returned it and promptly signaled Treize to leave, which he did.

**December 25th, 1776, New Jersey**

Christmas Day.

And it was a cold one.

Heero carefully went over his orders from General Washington. He and the Gundams were to accompany and guard Colonel Knox's artillery. The crossing was to begin in the night.

"Trowa, I want the men to be well-rested, it's gonna be a long night."

Trowa nodded and relayed the order.

Lieutenant Colonel Milliardo Peacecraft looked at his friend and sighed. His confidence had really taken a hit during this winter campaign. Milliardo knew that Treize's faith in the ability of the army, and in particular, General Washington to execute the war was waning. Milliardo carefully looked over the map of Trenton and the surrounding area. They would be traveling with their divisional commander, Greene, and enter the town from the north.

The night crossing was delayed because of a severe snowstorm. Ice was accumulating in the river. The crossing was definitely going to be difficult. If Colonel Rall(3) got word that the army would be crossing he would fire his guns on the boats and it would all be over.

Secrecy was of the essence.

Colonel John Glover was efficiently getting the army across the ice-filled river though. Heero looked at him and smirked. It was because of him that the army made it out of Long Island intact-Glover may have saved the revolution right there.

"Major Yuy, we're ready for you."

"Understood, sir." Heero saluted.

Zero began to neigh.

"Yes, I know Zero. This isn't gonna be easy for you. Let's get this over with." He stated as he patted his horse on the head.

General Washington smiled at Heero as he and the Gundam Dragoons began to cross the river.

Heero knew who they would be facing. The same feared Hessians that he had not seen in New York, but that many of his comrades had. He breathed in and out and prepared to face this new enemy. He looked over at his men and horses on several boats. They better be at their best. This was a do-or-die operation. Heero could sense it.

Heero remembered the last words that his father had sent in his latest letter.

Fight hard, fight like a devil out of hell. We're backed in a corner. Do what it takes to have the revolution survive.

He would do his best on his father's behalf.

Lieutenant Colonel Milliardo Peacecraft got into his assigned boat. It was off.

Treize made way to get into his own. He and Washington exchanged a tension-filled glance as he stepped in. Treize got in and his boat was off to cross the river. The snow fell heavily as he contemplated his orders.

"Your boat sir." Colonel Glover said to General Washington.

"Thank you, colonel." He replied and got in, gathering his cloak around him and looking at the ice-filled river. His eyes showed no emotion as he watched the people who were rowing the boat trying to avoid the large chunks of ice in the river.

**December 26th, 1776, Trenton**

The forces of Major General John Sullivan entered the town first. The Hessians awoke to the chaotic screams, shouts, and war cries of battle. The defending troops retreated into the town.

Colonel Rall was awoken and informed that the Americans had already taken one of the major streets. He frantically tried to form up his troops.

Colonel Knox positioned his artillery so that the Hessians could not form in the streets. Those few who dared try were quickly cut down by the bouncing iron balls smashing their bodies to bloody chunks.

Wufei raised his rifle and fired at a withdrawing Hessian soldier as the Gundam Dragoons rode into the city. Trowa took out a pistol and shot a nearby enemy soldier.

"Stable your horses and get into the buildings." Heero ordered. "The Hessians have gone out of the town and are reorganizing for an attack."

The men dismounted and made sure their horses were safe and sought the best shelter.

Colonel Treize Khushrenada rode in from the north under Greene and secured artillery positions.

"Colonel Khushrenada." General George Washington rode up.

"Sir?"

"Take your force to the Assunpink Creek(4) one of the enemy regiments is attempting to cross the bridge and get back into the town. Cut them off."

Treize saluted as he watched his general ride off.

"Milliardo! Rally your men and get to the creek!"

Millirado saluted and began to shout. "To the creek!" He raised his saber.

The infantry ran toward the bridge as the officers rallied them to keep in rank. Several cannon were being pulled behind the regiment. The infantry began to fire a volley toward the Hessians on the bridge.

Meanwhile across town, the other Hessian regiment formed up to march into the town. The Americans were in buildings.

Heero and the rest of the Gundam Dragoons fired a volley. Hessians went down, blood mingling with the snow, turning it red. Heero took a well aimed headshot. Trowa's round hit one of the Hessians in the leg, he keeled over with pain. Wufei's own round was a hit center-mass.

Duo took careful aim at a Hessian officer on a horse. His arm twitched as a cannon went off, but he was good enough not to accidentally pull the trigger. Duo slowly, steadily, traced his Kentucky rifle along with the moving form of the officer on his horse. Finally, his window of opportunity opened (and a good thing too, because Duo's rifle was straying too close to the sill of the window it was currently peeping out of and the officer would fast be out of his line of fire). Duo pulled the trigger.

The Hessian troops stopped marching as they saw their commanding officer get hit. The bullet had rifled through his gut and he was panting heavily, blood oozing onto his saddle and his horse's hair. Looks of shock emanated from their faces.

The regiment that Rall was commanding broke and smashed through the regiment behind it. There was instant chaos.

"Dragoons! To horses!" Heero commanded as he ran downstairs.

The others swiftly followed and mounted their horses.

"After them!" Heero shouted, raising his saber.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Trowa seconded as he spurred Heavyarms into a full gallop.

The Gundam's horses thundered past the already charging infantry toward the Hessian regiment in chaos.

At the Assunpink Creek, the Hessians were getting hit hard by musketry and cannon and they realized they were in an impossible position. Treize had his men completely cut off the bridge and the cannon pinned them down.

"Hessians!" Milliardo called out. "You are in an impossible position! Surrender!" He shouted as he pointed a pistol toward their line.

Treize grinned as he saw that another one of Greene's regiments was already in position and that he, along with the other regiment had the Hessians surrounded.

Those Hessians that understood English quickly realized that Milliardo's demand to surrender was correct. They began to lay down their weapons, signifying their surrender. Treize's grin widened further.

Milliardo's eyes glinted his contentment. He had not seen that confident grin of Treize's in a very long time.

Heero slammed his saber into the shoulder of a Hessian soldier he had overtaken. They scattered in fright from Zero's charge. The dragoons poured shots into the retreating Hessians and quickly dominated them along with the infantry.

Confused, broken, and hopefully outgunned by this point, they had no choice but to surrender.

General George Washington smiled in contentment as he peered through his telescopic sight. The army could still fight- and win. A few minutes later, he saw that Major Heero Yuy rode up to him. His smile remained on his face.

"You fought well, Major Yuy."

"Thank you sir."

"What is it that you wish to tell me?"

"Sir, the commander of the enemy was shot in the gut."

George's face lost its smile and grimaced. Getting shot in the gut was possibly the most painful way to die- and it was often slow.

"He...wishes to see you, sir."

"I will go to him. Even our foes deserve honor for their fighting as soldiers, Majoy Yuy."

"I know that sir."

The general smiled. "Good. You go back to your troops, and tell them all that they did a hell of a job today."

Heero grinned as he watched his commander spur his horse.

**December 26th, 1776, Trenton**

General George Washington sat in a house he had made his headquarters, going over reports of the battle. He heard a knock on the door over the screams and shouts of troops celebrating in the streets.

"Come in."

The door opened, revealing an officer with a solemn, apologetic expression on his face.

"Colonel Khushrenada, what is it you wish to discuss?"

Treize closed the door. "Sir, I came here to apologize to you, for questioning your authority. You were right and I was wrong."

George gave a warm smile.

"And now, we have a victory and morale is picking up again. Had I had my way, it may not have happened. It was foolish of me to oppose you. We cannot have officers like that. Therefore, I resign my commission as a colonel in the Continental Army." Treize said as he put his papers on his general's desk.

"I'm sorry, I cannot and do not accept your resignation." George said as he got back to his papers.

Treize's eyes widened in shock. "Sir?"

"This army needs good officers like you. It was because of you that we have a semblance of an _army_ in the first place. I need talented field officers who can react to situations with a firm military mind. No one has that talent more than you do. Colonel Khushrenada, you are needed here. And the cause means much more than any slight disagreement we may have had."

"I see sir..." Treize said.

"Good. Return to your post."

Treize grinned and quickly saluted. George returned it and smiled himself as he watched Treize leave.

About a week later, General Washington delivered another winter miracle. To kick off the new year; on January 3rd, 1777, the Battle of Princeton was fought and won. The British General Charles Cornwallis(5) subsequently ordered his troops to retreat to New Brunswick, all but surrendering control of New Jersey to the Continental Army.

**January 7th, 1777**

"You know, it's really amazing what a week can do." Captain Trowa Barton said to the troops over a campfire. "Last week we were dead, this week, we have control over New Jersey."

The men laughed.

"Let's just hope that the year 1776 never comes back." Wufei stated. "Let's hope we're never in that position again."

"Agreed." Trowa stated as he watched Duo stuff his mouth with his provisions.

Heero emerged from his tent with a scowl on his face.

"Ready for your fancy ball?" Duo teased.

Heero merely glared as he got atop Zero.

"Trowa, mind things here when I'm gone."

Trowa nodded as Heero went off.

"I don't think the major is too happy with General Washington for making him go to that ball in Philadelphia." Duo stated, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up, Maxwell." Wufei said as he took a bite of his own food.

Trowa quickly grinned and ate.

1. Thomas Paine's _The American Crisis_.  
2. John Honeyman, a spy sent by Washington into Trenton who posed as a Tory, he misled the defenders and made the attack possible.  
3. The commander of the Hessian brigade stationed in Trenton, was killed in the battle.  
4. A creek with a bridge outside the town.  
5. British general who was later commander of the British forces in the southern states.


	6. Encounter with Fate

January 7th, 1777, Philadelphia

**A/N:** Thought I wouldn't keep up with this one now did ya? No, just had some writer's block with this chapter, as well as some major, major inspiration within my Gundam Wing/Metal Gear universe. Those things combined would surely equal a delay with this, but that's all in the past.

Encounter with Fate

**January 7th, 1777, Philadelphia**

Heero scowled. He hated balls. He had always hated balls, his parents had made him go to way too many since he was five, and as a member of New York's high society (albeit only by birth, not in spirit), he continued to have to go. So when General Washington bade him to go to a Philadelphia ball, he was not too pleased. But orders were orders.

General Washington sent him there as an ambassador of sorts to build good feelings to continue to support the Continental Army. After the victories at Trenton and Princeton, faith in the revolution was increasing again, and Washington wanted him to help seal the deal. Even though the Continental Congress was not currently in Philadelphia,(1) many members who were influential in society were here at this ball and Heero had been sent to assure their support.

It still made him want to vomit.

Heero took another shot of whiskey. This must have been his fourth in the past hour. He was sitting down and leaned his arm on a counter. He was sick of talking. Maybe now the whiskey would help somewhat. He was startled out of his alcohol-warmed thoughts by a female voice.

"It seems we meet again, Major Yuy."

Heero looked up. Standing up and looking down at him was a woman wearing a golden ballroom dress. The same woman he had found so intriguing but had not thought of in a while, with the crisis of the past few months. He had dared not ever hope to see her again.

"Miss Peacecraft. I didn't think we'd ever speak to one another again." He said, trying to keep his cool and not appear like a nervous thirteen-year-old.

"You're not disappointed are you?" She asked, wrinkling her nose and giving a pout.

He smirked at how cute she appeared. "Not in the least."

She smiled. "Can I sit beside you?"

"It's a free country."

Her smile widened. "Guess so."

"Why are you here in Philadelphia? Last I heard Mr. Jefferson is no longer representing Virginia in the Continental Congress."(2)

"He isn't, but I loved it here so much that I purchased the townhouse he was staying at. So I now divide my time between Virginia and here. My brother wasn't too happy when he heard about it but it's a lot easier when he's away fighting isn't it?" She laughed lightly. "Technically I don't control my estate, but it isn't like I can't spend some of my own money here and there."

"Built on slave labor." Heero challenged with a smirk, remembering her attitude about her slaves.

"Please, don't remind me. I feel guilty enough as it is."

"I see."

"I also see that you don't seem to like being here."

"I'm only here because General Washington sent me. I've always hated things like this, and I've been to more than a few."

"So, Washington sent you to Philadelphia once again?" Relena laughed. "I won't ask why. I remember that look you gave me the last time."

Heero smirked.

"So the army is picking up momentum. That's good, I was afraid the whole thing was over two weeks ago." She smiled.

"I think we all were. Us in the army kept retreating, and I admit even I questioned whether there was any fight left in us. General Washington might have saved us all."

"I see. Does all of the killing bother you? I know without a doubt, you have killed before. And you've probably lost a few of your own men as well. That must have been so hard..."

Heero's eyes softened as he looked at her. "You have to lose your humanity when you kill and watch your own people die; you aren't allowed to have feelings about it, not during the battle anyway. After it's over you get to sit and reflect and wonder if things could have been any different."

"I could never understand the heat of a battle."

"You shouldn't. A compassionate, gentle woman like you should never have to lay your eyes on such things."

Relena blushed and looked at the floor. "I wasn't aware that you thought of me in such ways, Major Yuy."

"You advertise it openly. Wouldn't anyone see that?"

"No. People just see my money when they look at me."

"And your beauty." Heero said without thinking.

Relena blushed even more than she had previously.

Heero quickly overcame his embarrassment. "But still, I feel guilty being here. Why should I get to be here in the company of a woman like you while my men are freezing?" He said to himself more than her.

"I don't know. But anyway, I'm glad that you are here." She said getting up. "Would you like to dance, Major Yuy?"

Heero said nothing. He got up and led her to the dance floor.

"Heero, you know I know how you feel when you fight, right?"

"What?" Heero asked, startled.

"I could never understand a battle, but I do understand our cause, and I consider myself just as much a Patriot as you. Before the war, I was just as angry as you must have been at the Intolerable Acts. I wish there were more I could do to help the cause out. The constraints of my gender weigh heavily on me. My uncle Thomas said that it was a shame I wasn't a man two days before Independence Day, he says I would have made a great statesman."

"You probably would have." Heero agreed as they whirled on the dance floor. "But I'm certainly glad you're a woman."

Relena's sapphire eyes sparkled as she laughed. Heero was admiring their glow.

"So, Major Yuy, are you enjoying yourself now?"

"More so now." He said, eliciting a smile from Relena.

He was enjoying himself. Dancing with a beautiful woman was one way to enjoy a ball, but yet, he'd done that many times before and still hadn't enjoyed it. Heero didn't know what, but there was something different about this woman, and he'd known that from the first time he met her. One dance led to another and another, he was savoring this break from warfare, it was amazing what fate could do sometimes.

"You're a good dancer, Major Yuy."

"You too Miss Peacecraft. I guess it comes when you've been forced to do these things since age five."

"You're right. I had to learn all these formalities as well."

Heero didn't quite know what he was feeling as he continued to dance with Relena. She felt so…right in his arms. He wondered what she was feeling too. As the latest dance ended, Relena spoke.

"Well Major Yuy, I best be going home now. It's getting late."

The party was beginning to die down. Heero, at first springing to get out of this thing, was now wishing it could last longer.

"Please Miss Peacecraft, allow me to accompany you home."

Relena smiled. "I'd like that Major Yuy, please just let me get ready to leave."

Heero watched her as she put on her heavy coat. Perhaps being sent here by Washington was all right, after all. Heero escorted her out of the building and the two began to engage in conversation.

"Both of your parents left you now? That's sad to hear." Heero said to her.

"Yes, they both became very ill. You were telling me the same happened to your own mother."

"Yes, my father has never forgiven himself."

"What?" Relena asked with surprise. "It wasn't his fault she was ill."

"No, but he thinks he neglected her. He was a leader of the Sons of Liberty in New York before the war, and he was so intently focused on the goings-on with Great Britain that he believes he had the wrong priority. He has never forgiven himself."

"Do you think he neglected her, Major Yuy?"

"Honestly, I don't. He perhaps should have paid somewhat more attention, but I don't think he neglected her. He's just grief-stricken, I think he needs somebody to blame. His activities with the Sons of Liberty can give him a somewhat plausible excuse."

"Well, to be honest I don't think he's had time to grieve. Our rights have been under threat. He's had to help stop the tyranny of the British crown. Once we kick the redcoats out, I think he'll have time to properly grieve and he'll come to realize he shouldn't be blaming himself, because he is not at fault."

Heero gave a rare, open-mouthed smile. "I think you are right, Miss Peacecraft."

"We _will_ kick the redcoats out. I have faith in you, my brother, General Washington, and all of our other heroes."

Heero's eyes softened, she thought of him as a hero? "I promise I won't let you down, Miss Peacecraft."

"Please, you may call me Relena." Her eyes sparkled.

Heero smirked. "So, we are on a less formal footing now?"

Relena's eyes glinted with amusement and she gave a coy smile. "I don't think that we need to refer to one another in such a formal way, because I believe that you and I have come to know each other."

Heero recognized that this was his chance. "I suppose you wouldn't mind if I wrote you then."

Relena gave him a flashy smile and nodded her assent. Heero swore his heart could have melted right then and there.

"How long will you be staying in Philadelphia?" She asked after she had finished giving Heero her contact information for both there and in Virginia.

"As soon as I drop you off, I'm leaving. I have to get back to my men."

"I see…your devotion to them is admirable."

"They are the ones upon whose backs our freedom is founded. We in the officer corps are merely there to help guide them toward that goal, and I promised them that I wouldn't ask them to do anything I wouldn't do first."

Relena smiled as they reached her townhouse. "I'm delighted that we were able to meet once again, Heero."

"I'll make sure to write you soon, Relena."

"I'd like that very much, Heero." She smiled and walked inside, waving to him one last time.

Heero wore a triumphant smirk as he mounted Zero and left Philadelphia. Fate sure was kind sometimes. He greatly regretted not getting Miss Peace…Relena's contact information the first time around, and now he had received a second chance and succeeded. Perhaps he should thank General Washington for sending him on this mission. Heero didn't know what kind of connection he really had with Relena, but he intended to find out. He knew he'd be going back to war soon, back to battle, but for now, he was ecstatic.

For now, he was on top of the world.

* * *

1. The Continental Congress left Philadelphia for Baltimore in fear of Howe's army in New Jersey.

2. Thomas Jefferson had left the Continental Congress in September 1776, and returned to Virginia, where he was later elected to the newly formed House of Delegates.


	7. Deja vu

* * *

July 15th, 1777 Sanc Manor, Virginia

Déjà vu.

**July 15****th****, 1777 Sanc Manor, Virginia**

Miss Relena Peacecraft had just arrived on the grounds of the Sanc Manor, returning from Philadelphia, when she heard a scream-a quite familiar sound. Relena's carriage came to a halt and she was assisted out by the driver whom she had met and hired during her last stay in Philadelphia, Pagan. The black and white feathers of the pink capeline hat she wore blew in the wind with her hair.

"Thank you, Pagan. Please, make yourself at home."

Relena's eyes squinted as another desperate, torturous scream was heard through the premises. Relena began to walk toward the noise.

"Miss Relena, where are you going?" Pagan asked.

"I have something to take care of, don't mind me Pagan."

The elderly servant nodded to her and went inside, he could not help but feeling out of place, he was probably the only paid servant at this place full of slaves.

Relena walked to the source of the noise and saw one of the field hands, a boy named Kenneth, tied and hug up. Relena saw the whip come down upon his bloody back and heard him cry in agony. She looked on in sympathy, Kenneth was only fifteen years old, and he was not one of her brother's slaves, Kenneth was _her_ slave, and she felt absolutely awful. This torture was being carried out in her name. Perhaps there was a way she could help.

"Mister Kane, what is going on here?" She asked with a calm, yet fiery serenity.

The chief overseer of the Sanc Manor answered her in a hard voice, coiling the whip.

"This here nigger of yours attempted to run away. I think he was trying to run to join the British."(1) He raised his voice as he spoke to the disheveled slave whose back had become a sheet of crimson. "I TOLD YOU THAT THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO NIGGERS WHO RUN AWAY!" The overseer yelled and whipped the slave again, he screamed in agony and Relena winced.

"Mister Kane, I think you've made your point. Enough already." She stated with authority.

The overseer turned toward her with a tense-filled stare, but then relented. "Yes, Miss Peacecraft. Cut him down!" He ordered to one of the junior overseers. Kenneth was released from his tied up position as a heap on the floor, the dogs who had tracked him down were growling, eager to sink their teeth into his bloody flesh.

"You can leave now, Mister Kane." Relena stated with authority without looking at him.

"Yes, Miss Peacecraft." He obeyed. "Get back to work!" He yelled at the gathered slaves and overseers. "You're too soft on these niggers…" He spat and walked away.

"Thank you Miss Peacecraft!" Kenneth's mother, Bessy said as she leaned over her son. The father, Billy, was a slave on another plantation.

Relena eyed the two slaves in sympathy. "Take the day off." She said sadly. "Fix him up."

"You are a very kind woman, Miss Peacecraft." Bessy said as she helped her son up and went toward their dingy shack.

The overseer Kane rode up to her on his horse. "Miss Peacecraft, you have mail." He handed her an envelope. "This just came in. It's from a Major Heero Yuy."

Relena's face lit up upon hearing his name. She turned the envelope in her hand several times before she was interrupted by Kane.

"Why are you so kind to those niggers? He was trying to escape and he may have enlisted in the British army to free himself! We can't let the British get more soldiers than they already have!"

Relena sighed. "No, we can't. But perhaps we should address the question of why we make these people run away in the first place? Shouldn't the answer be obvious?"

"Miss Peacecraft, why do you sympathize with these sub-humans?"

"Because, in order to truly 'make the world over again' (2) we must throw off all of the oppressive shackles that the old order brought to this continent. That includes the legalized injustice toward these poor people."

Kane said nothing, could say nothing, and rode off in silence. Relena never did like Adam Kane. If she had her way he would have been out of a job for his cruelty, as he took pleasure in whipping slaves. Unfortunately, he was in her brother's employ, and Milliardo trusted him with keeping order on the manor, especially now in his absence. She could not blame her brother. Fears of slave revolts were always high, especially now with many of the men off fighting the British. She could not say that she herself was not afraid. Revolting slaves could easily kill her, and quite frankly she could not blame them, as she knew their feelings-wasn't she a supporter of a similar movement for the rights of Americans?

Relena walked inside, and after exchanging greetings with Lucrezia, went to her bedroom and opened the latest letter that Heero had sent her.

_Relena,_

_I was glad to receive your letter of the first. No, life in our camp has not changed much. We still await Howe's next move. I admit that I am concerned about Burgoyne in the north (3), but General Washington is confident in the Continental Army's northern troops._

_I am more than relieved that I was able to see you in Philadelphia in May. What better way was there to use my free weekend off from the army?_

Relena remembered their last encounter in Philadelphia; it brought a smile to her face. She had seen her brother for the first time in God knows how long the day before; and when she heard that Heero would be coming the next day her spirits lifted even higher. In fact, the hat she was wearing was a gift from Heero. She took her hat off and smiled. Relena knew, and knew that Heero knew, that he was beginning to court her. Relena blushed at the thought; finally she had a suitor that she liked- a man of integrity and honor. The fact that they were devoted to the same cause she foresaw would only strengthen their bond.

_I hope your passage back to Virginia was a safe one, and I greatly look forward to the next time we see one another. Seeing you floods me with warmth and is the best way for a soldier like myself to escape his ugly work, though it may be necessary._

_Yours, Heero._

Relena smiled and placed the letter carefully on her desk. It was just like Heero, short and to the point. She ran down to get lunch upon hearing her sister-in-law. She would be sure to write a response later.

* * *

**August 25****th****, 1777 Continental Army Headquarters**

Heero Yuy was sitting outside his tent with Trowa and Wufei, going over upcoming drills for the company. Suddenly, a rider approached on a cream white horse.

It was Lieutenant Colonel Milliardo Peacecraft.

And he looked very angry.

He got off of his horse and walked up to Heero, who was calmly sitting down.

"All right Yuy, what's this I hear about you writing my sister?!"

Heero dismissed Trowa and Wufei and got up to face him. He was surprised that Lieutenant Colonel Peacecraft did not refer to him by his rank. However, Heero knew that this moment would eventually come.

"So I'm writing her, why do you care?" Heero stated in monotone as he casually leaned against the tent.

"Because she's my sister, and I wasn't ever told of this! I never gave her my approval!"

"She's a big girl, if she needed your approval she would have asked for it." Heero stated in the same calm monotone.

Milliardo seethed. "Yuy! Do you understand that I've had to chase off many unwanted suitors of hers? How do I know you're not just another scumbag after her?!"

That got Heero a little more emotional. "I am a man of honor, haven't you not seen that by now?!"

"I don't care what you are! Don't try anything!"

"I'll do what I please." Heero narrowed his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" A man on horseback rode up to both of them.

Heero and Milliardo's eyes both constricted as they jumped to attention.

General George Washington was glaring at the both of them. "Now, whatever it is you two are doing, stop immediately. I don't care what's on your minds. Howe's forces have landed at the Chesapeake Bay and they are heading toward Philadelphia. We're moving out now. Get back to your men; I need the two of you at attention." Washington then glared once again and rode off.

Heero smirked. "Howe's a fool."

Milliardo eyed him questioningly.

"Howe wanted the glory of capturing Philadelphia. He could have moved north and joined up with Burgoyne, and then they could have controlled the Hudson River. That would have cut New England off from the rest of the colonies.(4)"

Milliardo put his hand on his chin, as if in thought. "…You're right. We need to capitalize on his mistake." He mounted Tallgeese. "I'm watching you, Yuy." He warned and rode off.

Heero said nothing and went to rally his men.

* * *

**September 11****th****, 1777, Brandywine Creek, Pennsylvania**

The day started with fog. Ironically, what had saved the Continental Army the year prior may have been its undoing in the defense of Philadelphia. The Continental forces had done surprisingly well since the battle's inception.

"The battle continues to go well on the main front." Wufei reported to Heero, who was right next to him.

"Hn." Heero nodded, keeping his best of the situation. The Gundam Dragoons were assigned by General Washington to act as a screening force for General Sullivan's division. They were occupying the heights on the Continental Army's right flank. Suddenly, the sound of the earth shaking was heard. Heero took out his telescopic sight from Zero's saddle and peered through it.

He saw the British approaching from the woods on the right. They began their attack on General Stpehen and Stirling's lines. Trowa rode up to them then.

"Obviously, you just saw. General Sullivan has spotted a group of Hessians trying to outflank Stirling's troops. We're going in along with some infantry to stop them so we can get ready for a counter attack on the British."

"What about Washington?" Wufei asked as Heero galloped off to rally all of the dragoons.

"Still waiting, I don't think he knows yet."

Wufei scowled as he went off to make sure the sergeants had their squads in order.

Around fifteen minutes later, the Gundam Dragoons were firing over the heads of infantry approaching the Hessian lines. They formed one large firing line on high ground mounted upon their horses, careful not to hit their own men

The Hessians and Continental infantry began exchanging volleys. Blow for blow it was the same, a few Hessians fell, and a few Americans fell. Suddenly, a Hessian officer in the back toppled off his horse- a direct headshot.

Heero turned to his right and saw Duo grinning. To his own surprise, Heero slightly smiled back. It was only for a moment as Heero's eyes hardened again- he had an idea to break the stalemate between the two small forces. Certain that most of his men were reloading by now, Heero rallied the dragoons.

"Dragoons! We're going to break this stalemate! Initiate a pistol charge, we'll wheel around and attack the Hessian's right flank. We'll use the trees to cover our approach. Move! Now!" Heero spurred Zero forward, immediately followed by Duo and the others who were closest to him.

"C'mon let's go!" Wufei motioned with his hand as he led Altron to a full-blown gallop.

The Gundams rode fast, hugging the nearby woods. The Hessians were still preoccupied with fighting the Continental infantry that stubbornly would not break, and Heero was surprised that the Hessians had not initiated a bayonet charge that would probably have gotten the job done.

Heero took out his first pistol and charged the final way toward the Hessian line, Duo was the first behind him and the other men of his company quickly followed suit.

The Hessians turned a surprised eye toward the rapidly oncoming horses. Heero shot his first pistol- a direct center mass hit. Heero's second pistol shot hit his target's leg, the Hessian fell down to the ground, unable to fight.

Trowa fired a total of four pistol shots, the first one was a headshot while the second missed, the third and fourth hit his enemies center of mass.

Wufei fired his second pistol as he noticed Heero drawing his saber and racing forward into the Hessian line. Wufei quickly sped up to join his side and the Dragoons quickly flooded into the Hessian line after him.

The Hessians were taken by such surprise that they did not have time to get into the proper anti-cavalry formation.(5) Heero swatted and struck with his saber, a nasty cut across the chest here, a stab there. The blade quickly ran red with blood. Zero also did his part from under Heero, kicking the enemy if they got too close, sending the poor infantry flying several feet and hitting the ground with a thud- most of these men got trampled by the horses of the other dragoons.

Trowa brought his saber down hard across the face of an enemy soldier. The men around him were striking in a similar fashion with such ferocity that the enemy did not have time to fight back.

Duo saw out of the corner of his eye that the Continental infantry were charging at the Hessians now. He grinned.

The Hessians finally began to retreat. The dragoons chased after them and cut as many down as possible. Heero's arm began to ache from the repeated use of his sword. Zero's usually white coat was now splattered with blood. He finally raised his saber, signaling the dragoons to halt their charge as Zero stood up on two legs, Heero masterfully staying within the saddle.

The Gundam Dragoons cheered wildly.

"That was a brilliant tactic, Major Yuy sir!" Duo cheered. Several other men shouted the same.

"Listen up men!" Heero admonished. "We need to save the celebration for later, this battle is far from over. We still have to go and help the main force reinforce Generals Stephen and Stirling against the redcoats. C'mon, now!" He placed his saber back in its sheath and gently spurred Zero forward, Trowa quickly came up to Heero's side on Heavyarms, the two conversing over what the dragoons should do for the next phase. Heero signaled the Continental infantry that had been sent to follow him back to the main force.

* * *

Treize rode in the back of his regiment, concentrating hard on the task at hand. Washington had heard firing toward the right flank of the Continental Army, and had ordered General Greene, under whom Treize fought to relieve it. Treize grimaced; it was certainly another brilliant move on the part of the British- shades of the Battle of Brooklyn. It was another flanking move- and possibly another loss of a city. Treize was amazed at how fast they in Greene's division were marching- they must have marched four miles in under an hour.(6)

"Treize!" He heard Milliardo call from a good distance away. "I think we've reached the battle!"

Treize peered through his telescopic sight and saw flashes of cannon and muskets. Soon, Treize found men retreating from the battlefield, many running right next to his horse. Wondering what was going on, Treize also did his best to keep his own men in formation, as the sight of a retreating troop of soldiers could and often did make the rest of the army follow suit. Treize soon noticed a man on horseback with a mop of brown hair in a navy uniform.

"Major Yuy!" Treize motioned with his hand for him to stop as he rode up to him.

Heero stopped, as well as the column of dragoons following behind him. "I see Washington has finally been put on notice." He stated in monotone.

"We've suffered from bad information with this battle, as should be known by now. What's going on?"

"The British attacked General Stephen and Stirling's men; we're stationed with General Sullivan. We were successful in holding off a Hessian force trying to outflank them, then we attempted to reinforce Stirling against the British, as you can see, it didn't work out. You're too late, the battle is lost."

At that point General Greene rode up to the two of them. Treize and Heero instantly saluted.

"Colonel Khushrenada, we'll have to just cover this retreat. I'm sending you along with Colonel Weedon to cover the road outside the town of Dilworth; it should give us enough time to retreat. Major Yuy, I implore you to join Colonel Khushrenada."

"I'm with General Sullivan sir; your orders do not apply at this point in time."

"It's better than retreating, isn't it Major? Don't worry, I'll make sure no disciplinary action gets to you, now quick, Colonel, you must go now!"

Treize and Heero both saluted as the general rode off.

"So, will you be joining us, Major Yuy?"

"Hn." Heero nodded. He rode off to give Trowa the new orders and then rode back to Treize. "Ready when you are, let's move."

"Major, I hear you've been writing Relena." Treize said as they began their trek toward the battle point. "Listen, I've known Relena a long time and…"

"And?" Heero asked somewhat angrily.

Treize did not miss his tone. "Forget it; we don't have time to talk about this right now. I'll just say that she's my best friend's sister, so I do keep an eye out for her."

"You have nothing to be concerned about."

"I'll hold you to that promise, Major." Treize said with as much respect as he could muster. Lieutenant Colonel Milliardo Peacecraft approached them. "Treize, the men on the left are ready. What's Yuy doing here?" He asked suspiciously.

"He's helping us out, we're gonna need his horses, so I don't want to hear a thing." Treize said firmly. "We don't have time for a pissing contest over Relena, so save it for later."

Milliardo just grunted and rode off to his position in the regiment. Heero wondered how long it would take for Milliardo to not be suspicious of him.

"I can't blame him for not being suspicious." Trowa said as Heero broke away from Treize to rejoin his own men. "I was suspicious of Daniel when he was making moves on my sister."

"Hn."

Trowa did not need to speak anymore to know that his friend wanted to get back to the task at hand, and quickly rode off to take order around the middle of the Gundams' line.

Treize's line was stationed on the road, with artillery overlooking a nearby hill. The Gundam Dragoons were dismounted at the moment and standing guard by the artillery, the elevated position would give them the best shooting capability.

Duo was rattled out of his thoughts as the roar of the artillery seemed to split the air around him. As soon as the redcoats appeared the cannon opened up. It amazed Duo how the redcoats could see their comrades literally be blasted to bits by the twelve-pound solid shot, and yet still march slowly ahead to engage in combat with the enemy line.

"Hold the line men!" Treize shouted below, as the British were getting closer.

"Stand firm!" Milliardo shouted on the other side of the regimental lines.

"Dragoons, fire at will!" Heero shouted once he knew the redcoats were in range of their rifles.

"Fire at will!" Trowa repeated.

Heero fired his left rifle, then his right; one round hit an approaching redcoat center mass and the other was a miss as a result of the nearby artillery startling him. Heero grunted and began to reload both rifles. Wufei was by Heero's side, his shot went barreling into the leg of an enemy redcoat around 250 yards away, and then Wufei began the muzzle-loading process. Wufei heard Heero fire one of his two shots as he was just beginning to ram the ball down the barrel of his Kentucky Rifle. Silently, he wished that there were more Buster Rifles for the rest of the company, that thing sure did have a fast load time.

Trowa fired two quick shots with his Kentucky Rifles, and then put one away for the duration of the battle, instead only focusing on reloading one. The Brown Bess Musket was also leaning draped over Heavyarms' saddle, as it would be pointless to fire it at the range they were at.

Duo in the meantime was picking his targets in a more careful manner, aiming to take out the chain of command to cause confusion among the redcoats. His latest target was what appeared to be a sergeant marshalling frontline troops as they continued to advance toward the Continental infantry. Duo was careful not to twitch as the cannon continued to thunder. Duo watched through his predatory eyes as a cannon ball rolled along the ground, dragging a column of limbs behind it. But his target was not hit. A click of the trigger. Now he was. Duo watched him slump to his knees and fall face-first into the dirt.

Then the redcoats stopped and readied their stance.

"Fire!" Treize ordered to his men. The blue-coated Continentals opened up. The flash of fire and smoke resulted in redcoats all along the opposing line falling down, others stepping up in their place.

Treize could hear the British accents shouting from across the field. Then the British opened fire.

Treize watched his men fall as the smell of gunpowder in the air became stronger and stronger.

"Stand your ground!" Milliardo called out on the other side of the line as he could see that the Continentals were beginning to waver. "Stand firm men, stand firm!"

* * *

Treize's eyes widened as he saw the British getting their artillery placed, it was now late in the day and he had heard of Washington's retreat from Chad's Ford, where the bulk of the army (and himself) were originally stationed. It was then that Treize signaled for the retreat.

Heero rode up to him. "We can try to take out the gunners if you want."

"No, we're in an impossible position now, we need to retreat, and get those guns out now, the army has lost a lot already.(7) We'll rejoin Washington in the town of Chester not far from here, we've already covered the retreat, as night is coming, the British will stop their attack, now hurry up and get your men out."

Heero nodded.

"How many did you lose today, Major?" Treize asked as Heero was about to ride off.

"Five."

Treize nodded solemnly. "I'll have to do a casualty count of my own later on. Thanks for covering us."

"Hn." He rode back to the hill to rally his men and cover the retreat of the artillery.

After some days of maneuvering, the British marched into Philadelphia unopposed on September 26th, 1777, with the Continental Congress abandoning the city. The city of Independence and the American capital; was now in the hands of the enemy.

Déjà vu.

* * *

**October 9****th****, 1777, Sanc Manor, Virginia**

Relena received her mail. Her uncle had come over and given her the worst news in the world: Philadelphia had fallen to the British. Her eyes widened when she saw that Heero had written her a letter.

_Relena,_

_I write to you to give you most unfortunate news, Philadelphia has fallen. We fought as best we could at Brandywine Creek, but the British were able to outflank us. I lost five men that day._

_I think you'll be interested to note that at the latter half of the battle I fought alongside your brother and Treize, as you should probably imagine, your brother is still uneasy with me._

_I cannot help but feel that I have failed you. When we met in January I promised you that I would not let you down, but despite my best efforts the British have still captured our capital. I hope that our fortunes will soon take a turn for the better._

_I also hope that there will soon be a break in the fighting. I hope to see you when that happens._

_Yours, Heero._

Relena folded the letter up while deep in thought.

"Relena, what's the matter?" Her uncle Thomas asked her.

"I'm going to Philadelphia." She said with steely determination.

"What?! Relena! You can't go to Philadelphia now!" Thomas shouted.

"Milliardo, Treize, and Heero are doing their parts; it's up to me to do mine. I don't know exactly what I'll be doing, but I have to do _something_. Sitting around here won't help the cause at all."

Thomas sighed, once his nieces' mind was made up, there was about a snowballs' chance in hell of changing it. "I'm not going to try and stop you, but please do be careful."

Relena smiled at her uncle's understanding.

The next morning Pagan was waiting for Relena to enter her carriage. Relena stepped toward the carriage when she was interrupted by an unwanted visitor.

"Relena." He greeted with a kiss of her hand.

"Mr. Greer." Relena pulled her hand away as fast and politely as she could from the very much unwanted James Greer. Out of all of her suitors, James Greer was the most unwanted as well as the most reviled. He was the most arrogant man she knew, one who had a cruel streak. In addition to that, Relena could tell that he had a Machiavellian-like mind- a rather dangerous combination.

"Where are you going, Relena?"

"For a ride." She lied as she stepped into her carriage.

"Not even so much as a hello?" He asked with a rather pompous tone of voice.

Relena did not answer as her carriage got started and sped away from the manor.

James only smirked. He saw Relena as a challenge. She could run away from him all she wanted, but she could not get away forever. She would be his, whether she resisted or not.

He'd make sure of it.

* * *

1. Throughout the war, thousands of slaves attempted to join the British, who promised them freedom. At the end of the war, most of these slaves were returned.

2. A quote from Thomas Paine's _Common Sense_, which advocated American independence.

3. Burgoyne moved to take the Hudson river, this campaign concluded with the decisive Battle of Saratoga.

4. Had Howe joined Burgoyne in upstate New York, it is highly likely the British would have captured the Hudson River, effectively splitting America in two. Benjamin Franklin said in France that 'Instead of Howe taking Philadelphia, Philadelphia has taken Howe.'

5. These would be squares of infantry pointing bayonets upward at the horses, who would stop in their tracks or be impaled. It was somewhat similar to the Ancient Greek Phalanx. This formation was terribly vulnerable to artillery.

6. Greene marched four miles in forty two minutes.

7. Most of Sullivan's guns were lost to the British.


	8. Relena's Gamble

**A/N:** Damn school.

**December 1****st****, 1777, Philadelphia**

Relena had gotten into Philadelphia in October without much trouble. Fortunately for her, the sentries guarding the road she had taken were rather on the dim side and were easy enough to goad into letting her in. Currently, Relena was trying to help out the Patriot cause as an unofficial intelligence agent for the Continental Army. Sure, it was very, very risky, and she could be executed if ever discovered (she had her gender to thank for changing 'would' to 'could'), but she could not live with just sitting down and watching from the sidelines. If she wanted independence, she would have to work for it like everyone else.

Relena's routine usually meant attending balls of high society Tories, to try and angle her way into some British secrets. In addition to some of the Tories being privy to such knowledge, many British officers were at these gatherings, and while it sickened her to dance and mingle with these men, the cause required it.

In a way, she felt that she was betraying Heero by bantering and flirting with the redcoats. While she and Heero still had no official relationship, she felt herself getting more and more attached with their exchange of letters, and hoped that he was too.

That was why it pained her so much that for the time being, she had had to keep her correspondence to a minimum and stop writing him. She had written him one last letter from Virginia before she left, informing him of her desire to help out in someway in Philadelphia. She could not read his response; Relena only hoped that he wasn't losing interest in her as a result of the lull in their communications. Of course this was typical, she could not even communicate with her own family either. All of this was because she could not be seen corresponding with soldiers in the Continental Army, as it was hard enough to make people in Philadelphia believe she was a Tory, what with being Thomas Jefferson- the author of the Declaration's niece and all. However, Relena was quite good with words and was managing to do a good job. Her uncle Thomas may have been on to something about the statesman thing- or at least she would make a hell of a politician, a trait she seemed to share with her uncle.

Currently, Relena was going over her instructions for the evening with her superior, Major John Clark, the leader of Washington's intelligence network in the city. He was at first skeptical of her, but soon realized Relena's devotion and the capabilities a well-to-do woman like herself could bring to bare.

"Now Relena, General Howe is going to be at this ball tonight." Major Clark said to her as she was getting ready in her townhouse.

"You've told me at least twenty times." Relena smiled back at him in the mirror as she was fiddling with her hair. "You're gonna want me to try to speak with him, I assume?"

"Not necessarily, I just want you to hang around and pick up some clues as to his next move."

"If he makes a next move, I've heard the rumors you know. He could have captured the army at Brooklyn Heights last year and this thing could have been over then if he hadn't hesitated. Some in England are questioning his ability to execute the war. A few say he doesn't even want to."

Major Clark chuckled. "You do know your way around, Relena. He's from a very prestigious Whig(1) family in England, it really wouldn't surprise me. However, I think he's going to try to make one last move before the onset of dead winter. Our intelligence is pointing in that direction; and I just have a feeling in my gut."

"Well then, I'll do my best. I'm ready now." Relena stood up and turned toward him.

"You look absolutely breathtaking." He grinned.

Relena blushed and looked down at the dress she wore. It was a lavender color made of smooth satin, it also happened to show a liberal amount of cleavage.

"Remember though, I really want you to speak to Howe's aide-de-camp, a Mr. Arthur Harris. Charm him; perhaps get him to drink a few shots of liquor. Then see what you can find out."

"I understand you. Where will you be?"

"Don't worry; I'll be hanging around the premises. Just don't go looking for me. With that dress, Mr. Harris will fall right into your fingers." He grinned again.

"So, are we sure we're going for the right lead?"

The major's face suddenly got serious. "Yes, according to my other agents, Harris has a thing for having drinks with attractive ladies like yourself, and is known to be quite the talker when he's had enough to dilute the senses. Go there, mingle, get him to drink, and see what he knows." He relayed to her again.

Relena nodded as she was led outside by the major.

"Whoever he is, he's a lucky man." Major Clark said to her as he watched her get in her carriage.

"Wh…what?"

Major Clark chuckled again. "Don't pretend I don't notice. It's quite obvious that you are interested in someone with the way you've been turning down other men at those balls, except when it's absolutely necessary. Again, he's a lucky man, now, get on over there, I'll be around." With that he closed the door for the stupefied Relena.

At the ball, Relena found her target and grudgingly asked him to dance, which he quickly agreed to. After complementing him on his military prowess, she goaded him to the bar to have a few drinks.

"Thank you for that wonderful dance, Mr. Harris." She put on her best fake smile.

The British officer smiled at her as he took a sip of his alcoholic beverage. "Any time you need a dance partner, I'm always available."

Relena put on a fake polite giggle. "So what is it like being Lord Howe's aide?" Relena asked as she insisted he take another drink, this time with her sipping some fine wine.

"Every day is a new challenge in His Majesty's Army." He said with a smile. "Lord Howe is a great patron for me, and I only hope I have been a good assistant to him. There is still much more to do." He took another sip of whiskey. "Especially before the year ends."

That got Relena's attention. She now knew that Major Clark's prediction was confirmed. Relena tried to keep her cool. She observed Howe at the other end of the room, talking to several ladies. She continued her flattery and questions about what soldiering under General Howe was like- starting with simplicity like what camp life was like and continuing onward through drill, discipline, and even military tactics and strategy. She was slowly, but surely creeping toward sensitive information as Mr. Garter continued to drink and laugh at her flattery.

"I'll tell you now, we're gonna get those rebels. The campaign season has not quite ended yet." He said in slurred speech, clearly he was on the verge of drunkenness by this point. Relena coyly slipped Harris another drink to push him over the edge. He fell for the bait.

"So." Relena said a few minutes later. "How would you go on getting those troublesome rebels?"

"We're gonna get them before it's too cold to campaign." He gave a snide smile. "They're camped at a place called White Marsh. Lord General Howe is planning to go and get e'm." Relena's eyes widened a bit but the British aristocrat did not notice, as he was clearly drunk now.

Relena continued to banter with him, trying not to arouse suspicion as she had to get this information out of the building. She impatiently waited. The way she got out was definitely a surprise- filled with irony considering what was about to come.

Relena never thought she would be happy to see Britain's chief military commander in North America, but this war made for strange circumstances.

It seemed General William Howe had come to retrieve his intoxicated aide. Relena exchanged pleasantries with Howe and watched as the two officers walked off into the night.

Relena left as soon as was possible without arousing suspicion. She wove her way through the streets of Philadelphia, avoiding British patrols and eventually reached the designated rendezvous point with Major Clark.

"There's no doubt." She said to him later that night. "Howe is planning an attack. We have to get this information to General Washington at once!"

"Well then, we must come up with a plan." He responded. "Did he give you a date?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Damn." Major Clark muttered. "Going out now would arouse too much suspicion. We'll have to do it tomorrow night."

"And how would we go about doing that?" Relena asked with some skepticism.

"I have an agent who could probably get past the city guards and out to Continental lines.

She has quite a bit of experience. You see, she used to ride through the backwoods of Massachusetts running messages and other sorts of things during the reign of the Intolerable Acts before the war. I'll have her meet with you at dusk tomorrow, give her all of the information that you gave me."

"Very well then, I'll be waiting in my townhouse."

With that, Relena excused herself and retired for the night.

* * *

**December 2****nd****, 1777, Philadelphia**

Relena paced around the parlor of her townhouse with growing impatience. She desperately wanted to get this information out already. She had written it down in a code that Washington would understand, according to Clark. Relena looked out her window at the sky that had become a dark pink, signaling that the last vestiges of daylight would be over momentarily. Her thoughts were broken by a rhythmic tapping on her front door. This rhythm indicated that the person on the outside was a member of the Patriot intelligence network.

On the other side of the door was a woman who was slightly shorter than her with short black hair and blue eyes that were similar to her own.

"You must be Miss Peacecraft."

"Yes, please come in." Relena said as she sidestepped. "What is your name?" Relena asked as she closed the door and the woman hung up her coat.

"Hilde Maxwell." She smiled. "I arrived in Philadelphia not too long ago on the

recommendation by some of the Committees of Safety(2) in Massachusetts. Apparently they wanted my continued resourcefulness as a pseudo-intelligence operative. They also probably have confidence in me because I'm married to one of the Gundam Dragoons." She chuckled.

Relena's eyes widened. "Wait…so you know one of the Gundam Dragoons too?"

Hilde laughed. "Know…I just said I was married to one of them. Are you acquainted with one of them too?"

Relena smiled lightly and came to her senses. "Yes…with their commanding officer, Major Heero Yuy."

"Ah, so you are a relation of the commander's? Duo certainly has described him a lot. The gallant soldier that wants absolutely no prestige yet continues to do actions that warrant such."

Relena giggled. "Yes, that's Heero for you."

The teapot in Relena's kitchen began to whistle. "Come. We can discuss the intelligence over tea if you like."

"I would like that, thank you." Hilde nodded.

Relena's explanation of the intelligence and cipher code she wrote in was clear to Hilde. "You really should be on your way." Relena said. "It's getting late and Howe can attack at any moment."

"You're right." She smiled. "White Marsh is around 13 miles from here, and I still have to sneak past the British guards. But I've done stuff just like this in the backwoods of Massachusetts before the war, and I know I'm doing this to help Duo and the Gundams!"

"You can do it, you seem strong enough to me. I on the other hand probably can't do anything at all to help them out." Relena sighed.

"You've done more than enough. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have gotten this information in the first place!" Hilde encouraged. "Hey, why not come with me, you want to see Major Yuy don't you?"

Relena's eyes sparkled, but she quickly lowered her head. "No, I have to stay here, I'll only burden you."

"Well then I'll be on my way." Hilde smiled and got up. "Take care of yourself."

"You too."

Hilde put on her coat and left. Relena heard her horse galloping down the street. She was a pleasant woman, Relena thought. She seemed like she could be a very good friend, despite the difference between Hilde's working class upbringing and Relena's aristocratic one.

Heero…she missed him terribly. She looked over the letters the two of them exchanged. She once again hoped that Heero hadn't lost interest in her. She desperately hoped that the British occupation of Philadelphia would be over soon so she could begin their communications again. Perhaps this Hilde would give Heero the message that she hoped to see him soon, that was all she could hope for at the moment.

Hilde slowed her horse down as she approached the city limits. She would have to watch the guards very closely to find a venue to get through. According to her observations last night, the guard would be changing in a matter of minutes. Hilde goaded her horse into a shadowy area and tried to keep it as quiet as possible.

The redcoats marched toward a doorway, and conferred with the redcoats that were coming to take their place. A few held lighted torches.

"Now's as good a time as ever." Hilde muttered. She then spurred her horse into a full gallop, whizzing past the city guards in no time.

"Hey you! Stop!" One of them shouted.

A few of the redcoats lifted their muskets and fired. Fortunately for Hilde, she was way out of the normal 100-yard effectiveness range by then. Hilde continued to push the horse as far and fast as she could. Soon the guards would be chasing after her, and she still had to avoid the redcoats that would be patrolling the area between the armies.

This was going to be a long night.

Hilde made sure to keep near the tree lines to help block out any light the moon would be shining upon her. She continued to move quickly.

"THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" She heard somebody shout.

Hilde chuckled for a second. In the darkness and under her coat, they obviously couldn't tell that 'he' was a 'she.' Hilde's face turned serious and she spurred the horse to move faster.

A few minutes later, Hilde was confident that she lost the men from the city inside the woods. She continued along her present course for several more minutes and then moved back slightly into the open. She slowed her horse to a canter to allow it some rest. She smiled at the mare. Its name was Taurus and she was Deathscythe's sister.

"Don't worry girl, I won't let the redcoats get to you." She smiled and gave the mare a pat on the head.

As she strode through the cold night air, Hilde stopped as she heard rustling.

"Damn." She muttered under her breath. Hilde spurred Taurus back to the woods and to a stop.

A British patrol was coming by. Hilde kept as still as possible, and attempted to do the same with Taurus. She swore her heart threatened to burst out of her chest at the rate it was beating. The patrol was almost gone…just a bit longer.

Then a crack in the woods startled Taurus.

"What was that?" One of the men on patrol asked.

"Dammit!" Hilde muttered under her breath. "Here goes nothing." She then cracked Taurus into a gallop.

"After him!" The officer in charge of the patrol yelled.

Hilde continued to speed away. She had about 1.5 miles to go. "Just a little more…" Hilde grunted through clenched teeth. She had to get there. If she was caught she would probably be dead, and she'd be greatly endangering Relena as well. A bang came from behind her. Soon, Hilde's arm was set aflame and had a trail of blood running down it. Hilde knew her arm was grazed by a bullet.

"So you shoot women now too, do you?!" Hilde yelled back at them.

The patrolmen were clearly shocked upon hearing a female voice, but continued their pursuit nonetheless.

"Just a little further…" Hilde grunted. "There's no way I'll let you stop me!" She growled.

A British officer almost caught up with her and took a swipe with his saber at her arm. Hilde moved it just in time, but not before it was slightly grazed. It was the same arm the bullet grazed earlier. Hilde grunted in pain as she spurred her horse onward, clearly seeing the campfires of the Continental Army now.

Hilde looked on in horror as the man with the saber caught up to her side and raised the blade in the air. Suddenly, he fell from his horse, clutching his chest as it bled. Hilde looked toward where the shot came from- and saw her husband with deep-strewn anger on his face. Several other patrolmen went down soon after, and then she watched a man with light brown hair and one visible green eye slam his saber into a patrolmen's chest. The last one went down to a pistol shot by a man with the most unruly head of hair she had ever seen that was riding a white horse. That must be the commander- Major Yuy. She thought.

She caught the man's stormy Prussian eyes but was interrupted by her husband, who had just rode up to her on his Deathscythe.

"Hilde! What are you doing here?! Are you crazy?!" He shouted angrily.

Hilde laughed for a while, still clutching her arm. "I…brought you guys this." She pulled out the paper. "You have to get this to General Washington immediately…Howe is planning to attack…"

"I'll take it." Heero volunteered. He took the paper and rode off, signaling the others to follow, as he knew that the two spouses were having a certain husband and wife moment.

"But why? Why'd you do it?!" Duo demanded.

"Because…I wanted to Duo."

"…You're stupid fool!"

"I figured you'd say something like that…" She smiled

* * *

"Sir." Heero said with a salute.

"Major, is something the matter?" General George Washington asked with confused eyes. Clearly, he was not expecting anyone in his quarters for the evening.

"Howe is planning to attack our encampment." Heero said, handing the letter to George.

"How reliable is this?" He asked before opening the note.

"Very." Heero stated in monotone.

"Hmmm…" He muttered in thought. "I'll go over this, retire for the evening, Major."

"Sir." Heero said with a salute and then left.

* * *

"What's going on, Heero?" Trowa asked as Heero approached the Gundam's portion of the camp.

"Washington is going over the report as we speak." Heero sat down.

"Stupid woman." Wufei muttered. "But still, very brave. That's as close to a warrior as a woman can ever get."

"She gonna be all right?" Trowa asked.

"Yeah…she'll be fine. Just a few wounds to her left arm. Hilde's a tough girl. Heero." Duo said to him as he was about to enter his tent.

"What?"

"Relena Peacecraft is in Philadelphia."

"She is?" Heero asked in a lighter tone. 'So she made it after all, incredible.' Heero thought to himself.

"Yeah, Hilde met her there. In fact, it was Relena who got this intelligence in the first place."

Heero's eyes widened, but then narrowed again. 'I guess that's why she hasn't written me, and here I was beginning to think she lost interest.' Heero thought in relief. The only reason they didn't talk was because it may have blown her cover. "Gundams." He said, getting back on track. "I want you to be well-rested, we'll be facing Howe soon."

The Dragoons agreed and went to sleep.

* * *

**December 7****th****, 1777**

Howe was again attacking, this time trying to turn the left flank. General George Washington was more than ready however, and sent out Colonel Daniel Morgan's riflemen(3), along with the Gundam Dragoons and the Maryland Militia.

The Militia provided a nice distraction as the riflemen got into position. Colonel Morgan signaled for Heero to ride around and flank the British.

"Let's just hope the militia can hold up." Trowa said next to Heero.

"Hn. Wufei, take a squad and wheel right. Trowa, go command the left."

They both nodded and rode off.

"Duo." Heero said to the man behind him. "Take out the officers with extreme prejudice."

Duo nodded with a grin on his face.

Several of the redcoats went down in the distance, Heero could see that Morgan's Riflemen were beginning their attack and covering the militia.

"Fire at will." Heero stated coldly. The Gundams dismounted from their horses and opened fire. Heero got to work, shooting one redcoat, than another with both chambers of his Buster Rifle, and reloaded.

Trowa rapidly got two shots off with his Kentucky rifles and then focused on reloading just one.

Duo hit a British officer and then reloaded.

Wufei commanded a coordinated volley of fire on his end of things, with a whole patch of redcoats going down on the other end.

The British attempted a bayonet charge on the militia but then began to retreat under the withering fire by Morgan's Riflemen and the Gundam Dragoons. They had orders from General Washington not to pursue.

After the series of skirmishes that became known as the Battle of White Marsh, Major Heero Yuy led his men to the selected winter quarters of the Continental Army at a place called Valley Forge.

* * *

1. The political party in England that was opposed to Britain going to war with its American colonies.

2. These were established during the start of the war usually had control over many areas of public defense and welfare- in affect mirroring a provisional government.

3. The famed rifle regiment (11th Virginia) that made itself known during the war, especially at Saratoga.

**A/N:** I'll try to get the next chapter out within the next couple of weeks, but I have a lot of shit to do before the end of the semester…so no guarantees. At any rate, I would appreciate more reviews, they're free y'know. /


	9. Trials of the Sword and Heart

**A/N:** Hey everyone, sorry for the very long delay but I had finals and the like, plus everyday life. On with the show.

**January 14****th**** 1778, Valley Forge**

A young man around twenty years of age walked through the Continental Army encampment. He was covered up to protect himself from the cold. He had never felt temperatures like this before. Living near the Holy Land, he never would have even dreamed of such frigid weather until recently. He approached his destiny.

"Master Quatre, shall we go in there with you?"

He undid the scarf wrapped around his head, revealing his pale blond hair and light blue eyes. He put on a usual smile.

Quatre Raberba Winner was a young Ottoman emir(1) whose estate was based in the Holy Land. He was one of the wealthiest men within the Ottoman Empire, and was also known as notoriously liberal in the Ottoman social scene.

"No Rashid, I'll be fine. Bringing so many armed men into General Washington's quarters won't bode well with the American officers. You guys wait out here." He dismounted from his horse Sandrock and looked back at his men before venturing inside.

Quatre saw a group of officers huddling and murmuring. A man stood up and cleared his throat when he noticed Quatre.

"Leave us. We'll surely be talking about this later gentleman."

Quatre watched as the officers walked past him and outside into the cold. "General Washington, it's an honor sir." He said with a salute.

"Quatre Raberba Winner." He returned the salute. "Yes, I've read over the letters about you from the agents of ours that you met in Paris. How was your stay there might I ask?"

"Well, I'll say that the wine was excellent, the French are known for that. The women were quite…bold."

Washington chuckled. "Yes, our ambassador Franklin(2) I'm sure is enjoying himself."

"Oh he is, I ran into him a couple of times." Quatre laughed.

"Well, let's get down to what you'll be doing then." Washington took a seat. "I'm giving you a field commission as a captain. I want you and your Maganac Corps to work with Major Heero Yuy and the Gundam Dragoons. You'll operate independently of him, but you will have a working relationship, and I would suggest listening to what he has to say."

Quatre nodded. "And where do I find him?"

"You'll find him around the northern end of the encampment. Just ask around. That will be all."

Quatre's eyes hardened and he saluted. "Yes sir."

Washington returned the salute and got back to his papers.

"So Master Quatre." Rashid said as he saw Quatre emerge. "What are we to do?"

"Find Major Heero Yuy and the Gundam Dragoons. We're to have a working relationship with them. Get the Maganac Corps to follow me to the north end of the encampment."

"Yes Master Quatre." Rashid nodded.

Trowa wrapped his winter coat around him as best he could to keep warm. He looked on with masked pity at the troops he had passed on his way back to his winter cabin. Very poorly clothed troops were eating their ration of 'firecake' that abominable mixture of flour and water that gave barely any nutrition at all.

"We are in a _bad_ way." Trowa said as he got back in the cabin he shared with Heero. "The army has barely any food."

"Have you seen the bloody footprints in the snow?" Heero asked, referring to the army's lack of shoes.

"No, but you're not the first one to mention them." He sat down. "What the hell are we gonna do? We're lucky; we have your father paying for all of our food and supplies. But he can't pay for the entire army."

"We're not gonna do a thing. This is General Washington and Congress's problem." He stated in monotone.

"Still, it does make you somewhat sad. I don't think we've ever been in this much trouble."

"Hn…"

Their talk was interrupted by a knock on the door. Company First Sergeant Wufei Chang poked his head into the officer's cabin. "Major, there's someone here to see you."

Heero had a puzzled look on his face and replied to send the visitor in.

Quatre emerged into the cabin.

"Hello, my name is Quatre Raberba Winner. I've been appointed a captain by General Washington and assigned to have a working relationship with the Gundam Dragoons."

Heero and Trowa glanced at one another with questioning eyes.

"Major Heero Yuy, that's my second in command, Captain Trowa Barton."

"Hello." He said with a smile and took a seat.

"Do you have your papers from General Washington?" Trowa asked.

"Sure, here they are." He said as he handed Trowa the written orders. "I've come here all the way from the Holy Land. I'm the Emir of that region."

"Why would an Ottoman prince come here to fight for liberty and the rights of man? Aren't you afraid your Sultan will have your head on his platter for such thoughts?" Heero asked skeptically.

Quatre's eyes glinted and he smiled. "This is the Age of Enlightenment, Major. It isn't limited to just the West. I am as dedicated to these ideals as you all are. That's why I came here. I brought my men, the Maganac Corps; it's an elite cavalry unit in the Ottoman military."

"Do you have any experience?" Heero continued to question.

Quatre's eyes hardened. "I fought right alongside my father in the last war with the Russians.(3)"

"During which you got your asses kicked." Trowa teased.

"Ease up, Trowa." Heero smirked. "I believe him. Quatre, we're glad to have you."

Heero and Trowa shook Quatre's hand.

"Trowa will show you around." Heero stated. "I have to look over the company supply quotas."

Trowa nodded and motioned for Quatre to follow him with his head. Quatre and Trowa emerged back into the cold. Trowa began the task of introducing Quatre to the company as well as getting to know the 50 men in his Maganac Corps.

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel Milliardo Peacecraft emerged into his quarters with his wife, Lucrezia. She had come up as many wives and relatives of army men had to help the army in what way she could. Milliardo was quite glad to see her, as it had been very long indeed.

"The conditions here are appalling!" She said as her husband helped her out of her coat. "Honestly, how _are_ you guys surviving all of this!?"

"We're not." Treize answered her, emerging into the cabin with Anne, who had also come up to the encampment a couple of days prior. "Four more cases of dysentery have been reported in A company of first battalion." Treize stated as he sat down, pulling Anne into his lap.

"Honestly, doesn't General Washington see what's going on here?" Anne asked him.

"He's doing the best that he can." Treize answered his wife. "The supply line is quite short. Congress is basically out of money, we're really in a bad way here."

"The men's clothes are tattered, they're being frostbitten, they're getting disease. Honestly, I don't know how this army is going to stay together, Treize." Milliardo stated somberly, snaking an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"It stays together from the bottom up." He answered. "So we keep this regiment together. We allow General Washington to see what he can do. Understood?"

Milliardo nodded. "Of course."

"I missed hearing that commanding voice." Anne smiled seductively.

Treize kissed her on the side of her mouth and answered her seductive smile. "Anne, Lucrezia, would you kindly nurse our troops? Having the wives of their commanding officers tend to them may increase their morale. I'd like you to do that for us for the duration of your stay here, if that is ok with you."

"That's fine with me." Lucrezia answered. "I feel as though I've been sitting down and doing nothing in this war, especially with the way Relena's been running around."

Milliardo frowned upon hearing of his sister's antics. When he had heard she was in Philadelphia, he greatly feared for her safety.

"Good." Treize answered.

* * *

**January 20****th****, 1778, Valley Forge**

"I just can't believe it." Quatre stated as he sat beside Heero in the cold. The two were watching over their troops. "You are so devoted to your cause. It's just absolutely amazing how you guys have stayed together throughout all of this." Quatre complimented.

"We've been oppressed by the British for too long." Heero stated in monotone. "By the way, thanks for giving those extra supplies you brought to some of the infantry. We really didn't need them."

"Yeah…it helps when your father has enough money to finance your men doesn't it?" Quatre chuckled.

"Hn."

"Honestly though…these men have my undying respect." Quatre said as the two watched ragged men without shoes desperately trying to get to someplace warm in the distance. "It's almost as if I can feel their pain…" Quatre said with somber eyes. "I'm very glad to be here."

Soft footsteps approached the two in the snow. Neither paid attention.

"Heero."

Heero's eyes bolted up at the familiar voice.

"Relena…" He trailed in shock as she smiled down at him. "What…how did you…?"

"I have my ways." She beamed. "I couldn't help myself but come here; I wanted to see you so badly…"

"I think I'll go see if there's something I can do with Trowa." Quatre said more to himself than Heero or Relena.

"Relena…do you know how dangerous it was to come over here?!" Heero asked her as she took the spot where Quatre sat previously.

"I didn't care. There wasn't anything for me to do in Philadelphia anymore. I came here and I have no regrets."

She was such a strong woman. Heero smirked. "So what _did_ you plan on doing here?"

Relena sighed. "I'd like to help out the army. I'll help alleviate the suffering I see here in what ways I can. My brother and Treize's wives have been nursing their troops."

"I assume you're staying with your brother."

"Yes, I helped out his troops for a few hours after I came here. I'd like to help you and your men out too."

Heero smiled at her. "Stick to the infantry, they really need the help. My father is seeing that my men are supplied. We're well fed and clothed. Most of the army, as you probably have seen by now, isn't."

"Many of my brother and Treize's men have scurvy and dysentery." She sighed. "Honestly, the lack of supplies here is appalling. The army has even more of my respect now. I'm honored to do what I can to help."

Heero merely looked and smiled at her resolve.

"And I also know…" She trailed with a smile.

Heero raised his eyebrows in question.

"That my Heero's birthday is tomorrow." She smiled even more. "You're going to be twenty tomorrow. I just have to plan something special for you!"

Heero scowled.

"What's the matter?"

"What's so special about a birthday anyway? All you do is come out of your mother's womb. We have a lot bigger things to worry about anyway."

"Which is a miraculous event!" She nearly squealed. "And you can't be so down all of the time Heero, a dreary attitude can lower morale."

"Since when do you know about morale?" Heero challenged with a smirk.

Relena's eyes glinted. "It really isn't that hard to figure out."

Heero smirked and chanced putting his arm around her shoulders. She did not mind and snuggled closer to him.

"Ok, we'll have your little birthday bash, but just for two. I can't allow my men to see me being a wimp."

Relena laughed. "Very well then, party for two it is."

* * *

**February 2****nd****, 1778, Valley Forge**

Treize was doing his routine inspection of his regiment's quarters. His men were growing worse everyday. A few more had died of dysentery over the past couple of days, and a few of his junior officers had just reported a incidents of pneumonia in their companies. Blankets were scarce, only increasing the diseases' death grip. Treize ordered the sick men to be isolated from the healthy ones to prevent the continued onset of the disease and watched as they painfully lay on the floor of their cabins coughing up blood.

Milliardo walked up to Treize.

"Have the diseased men been isolated?"

"Yes. I've even managed to snag them a few spare blankets."

"I hope this won't interfere from keeping the fit men healthy."

"So we're resorting to picking and choosing between lives now?" Milliardo asked as snow blew into his platinum hair.

"It isn't really unusual in conditions such as these." Treize answered as he looked on at his men, some of which did not even have shoes. "I'm going to take our reports to General Washington, you know the routine."

"Right, I'll keep things under control here while you go talk with him."

Treize nodded and walked off.

"Treize." Milliardo said as if he had just remembered something.

"What?" Treize turned his head back.

"Where's Relena? I haven't seen her since this morning when I went to do my round of checks."

"I think she's with Major Yuy."

"Again?" He angrily muttered under his breath.

Treize chuckled. "Leave her alone Milliardo."

He grunted as Treize walked off. Why was he so trusting of Yuy?

* * *

Heero entered his cabin after he had finished the routine checkup on the company and taken the documents to General Washington. He found that Relena was still there. She smiled at him, he responded with a smirk, directed at what she was doing.

"So you're cooking now?"

"Mhmm." She hummed. "I thought I'd make myself useful while you checked up on the dragoons. I even washed your extra clothes for you. Besides, it's a shame to not make use of all of the supplies your father keeps sending you."

Heero took a seat.

"It should be finished soon." Relena said. "Where's Trowa?"

Heero chuckled at her casual reference to his friend. The two had gotten along quite well.

"Out going over drill and tactics with Quatre. They're sort of theorizing how our units would work best together."

"I see…the two of them sure have gotten along haven't they?"

Heero chuckled. "That's a good thing. Trowa's been working with him, so that means I have more time to spend with you."

"Well, I'm glad you think of me so highly, Heero. And now, dinner is served."

Heero chuckled and helped himself to the food that she had made, which was actually better than he had expected.

"So, is my cooking at least somewhat agreeable?" She smiled as she sat beside him.

"More so than I anticipated." He replied.

"Good. I've been trying to learn to cook. All of my life I've been served by mine and my brother's slaves. In keeping with the times, I am trying to be independent with regards to my food-making. Plus, I've been living on my own now, so it was a necessity."

Heero couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"What exactly do you find so funny?" She asked, annoyed.

"The thought of you struggling to learn how to cook."

"It was rather challenging at first. But at least I'm making some progress."

"It's a hell of a lot better than I can do, plus, look at what most of the army is eating."

Relena's eyes suddenly turned sympathetic. "I wish there was some way I could help them. Eating the good food that your father keeps sending you makes me feel guilty."

"You always think about others before yourself don't you?"

"You aren't the first to have asked that. I don't know, I guess it sounds strange coming from a slave owner doesn't it? But I've had everything handed to me my entire life, it's time I start giving back, you know?"

"I do. I admire how you came all the way out here, and everything you've done for our independence. I think the world needs more people like you."

"Thank you Heero." She put her head on his shoulder and the two remained that way for a relaxing while.

* * *

**February 10****th****, 1778, Valley Forge**

General George Washington sat in his quarters writing his latest plea to the Continental Congress for more supplies. He looked out his window for a second and then continued to scribble on the parchment in front of him:

…_unless some great and capital change suddenly takes place…this Army must inevitably…starve, dissolve, or disperse, in order to obtain subsistence in the best manner they can._

"Pleading to Congress again?"

Washington looked up to see Treize standing in the doorway.

"You know the routine." He sighed. "Do you have something for me, colonel?"

"Just the usual daily checkup you request." He handed his general the regimental logs.

"Anything of note?"

"A few more cases of pneumonia." Treize said.

Washington sighed.

"And many of my men are starving. It's only a matter of time before some of them begin to desert."

"I see… It is a tribute to your competence of command that none in your regiment have yet deserted. Please continue to try and make due."

"If I may say, the last supply of meat and bread came in two weeks ago. There will be desertions; or even a mutiny of this entire army if something isn't done soon."

"I trust you will keep your regiment in line."

"I am doing my best, sir."

"Yes…we all are. I'll be expecting your continued daily reports. That is all for now Colonel."

Treize saluted. "Sir."

After having his salute returned, Treize walked out.

* * *

**February 23****rd****, 1778, Valley Forge**

A man in a distinguished looking cape and tricorn hat arrived at the Continental Army's campsite in Valley Forge, papers in hand. He knocked on a door and was allowed entrance.

"General!" Washington said and rapidly got up to shake the man's hand. "Welcome to our encampment!"

The man showed Washington his introduction letter from Benjamin Franklin, introducing him as Friedrich Wilhelm von Steuben(4), a former general within the Prussian military. The man spoke something in German that Washington did not understand.

"Get Colonel Khushrenada in here." Washington said to one of his aides. "He speaks German. Hurry!"

A few minutes later, Treize emerged into Washington's quarters.

"You called for me, sir?"

"Yes. Colonel, this is General Von Steuben, previously a member of the Prussian military. I am sure you've encountered him when you were over there."

Treize's face looked puzzled, but decided to see where this would go. "Yes…"

"He can't speak English, I can't speak German. But you I hear, can."

"I will translate for you, sir." Treize finished his commander's thought.

"Thank you. Please, have a seat."

Von Steuben said something to Treize, which he listened to and promptly translated for Washington.

"He says he'd be glad to outline a uniform drill manual that should be distributed to the army tomorrow." Treize said.

Washington was thoroughly intrigued by this. The Continental Army had no uniform code of drill, and the lack of it was one of the things that prevented it from evolving into a truly effective fighting force capable of going toe-to-toe with the British regulars. Such a discipline policy was desperately needed and had been ever since he had seen that gaggle of men when he became the Continental Army's commander in Cambridge.

"Can he really get this done in such a short amount of time?"

Treize translated the question.

"He says he can, sir."

Washington's face brightened. "Good, tell him to get on it immediately."

Treize translated the orders for Von Steuben.

"Before we leave, I'd like my men to be the first to work with this new drill." Treize said. "They are capable and I believe they will be the easiest to teach it to."

"I agree." Washington said. "With the way you've organized that regiment of yours, they should be the first. Your request is approved."

"Thank you sir." Treize saluted.

All three men saluted one another and parted for the day.

* * *

Heero and Trowa were sitting outside their cabin, looking out at Relena engaged in a nighttime discussion with Hilde, who had stayed after delivering the intelligence of White Marsh to them in December.

"I see Maxwell is making a fool out of himself again." Trowa chuckled as he watched Duo do a dance of sorts to get the attention of the girls.

"Hn."

"So, what's been going on with you and Relena?"

"Don't we have more important things to talk about?" Heero quickly tried to change the subject.

"Not at the moment." Trowa said stoically.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"As hard as that is to believe coming from my mouth, I don't."

Trowa chuckled again. "Well, you sure are spending a lot of time with her. It seems when you're not doing your duty to the company you're with her. Hell, I hardly see you anymore." He smirked.

Relena saw the two officers looking at her and gave Heero a smile and wave. Trowa saw the subtle response of Heero holding his breath for a split second. Heero wasn't the type to wave back, so he just smiled at her. Trowa stared at his friend in disbelief, although he didn't show it. That wasn't just an ordinary smile. Trowa could not quite believe it. After so many occasions where Heero had met so many girls, finally it was happening.

His friend was falling in love.

* * *

**February 24****th****, 1778, Valley Forge**

"C'mon you fucking pussies!" Yelled an officer in Treize's regiment who was translating Von Steuben's words. "Load those muskets in the proper way, and faster!" He yelled over Von Steuben's own German cursing.

Von Steuben once again took it upon himself to go through all of the steps of properly loading and holding a musket, as well as instructing how to do it in proper formation. If the men didn't do it properly, there would surely be more curses in German being uttered.

"Well, this is…unusual." Milliardo said to Treize, as the two were watching the exercise.

"What is?"

"That Von Steuben is working directly with the men."(5)

"Well, I think it's a good thing. All that cursing might just give them the proper immediate motivation." Treize said with a grin on his face.

"So, what kind of language is he using?" Milliardo asked with a big grin.

"The kind your mother would spank you for even if you were fifty."

Milliardo bellowed over with laugher. "I needed that."

"I do know one thing though, that man's no general."

Milliardo's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I spent a good few years in Prussia, and among the military elite. Nowhere did I encounter a General Friedrich Von Stueben."

"So…he's a…fake?"

"Well, yes and no. He's obviously had considerable military experience. It's just…he lied about his rank. I'm sure good old Ben Franklin was in on the whole scheme too.(6) But I really don't care. Did you read this man's training manual that he wrote in under a day? This man might just be the one to turn our patriots into true soldiers."

"You might just be on to something there."

Treize watched his men continue to struggle with the muskets and the loud, disorienting voice of Von Steuben as well as the translator. "Let's just hope this turns out all right. We've still got major supply problems."

"So, am I needed here any longer?"

"Looking to get back to your wife?" Treize asked with a cocky grin, although he was not looking at his friend.

"Yeah."

"Very well. By the way, keep Anne calm for me for a bit. With all of this translating for Washington, combined with my usual duties, I haven't been spending too much time with her. I think she's getting angry.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." He laughed.

"You'd be right."

* * *

**March 15****th****, 1778, Valley Forge**

"Well, I do hope it starts to get warmer soon." Quatre said to Trowa as the two sat outside in spare time.

"You've never been in cold weather like this have you?"

"Not for this long a period." Quatre laughed. "I won't lie though, I'm anxious to see some action. I want the campaigning season to begin."

"I've heard that before."

"Hey, Heero." The two said at once as he joined them.

"I've seen people clamoring for combat, and then they have their guts falling out and they're screaming for their mothers. Tales of heroism really don't mean a damn thing in the heat of battle." Heero said in monotone.

"I know. I just want to prove my worth."

"Well, it looks like things have been changing around here for the better." Trowa mused. "I hear the supply problems in the rest of the army aren't as bad now."

"Not as bad, but still not great Trowa." Heero said.

"I hear you. There are still quite a few men dying."

A comfortable silence ensued between the three of them, as they listened to the wind that seemed to signify that spring was approaching.

"So Heero, how are things going with Miss Relena?" Quatre asked.

Heero was a bit jarred at this question. He hadn't known Quatre for very long, and the question about this quite personal matter was not one he liked to discuss with anyone.

"Fine." He muttered.

"Mail call for you, Major." Wufei said as he walked up to the scene. "I believe it's a letter from your father."

Heero took the letter without saying anything, thankful for the interruption. He saw that Relena was outside of his cabin. His lips quirked up into a smirk- a habit he couldn't break when he saw her.

"Well, I was wondering where you were."

"I _do_ have my duties, Relena."

"Oh, right. Sure." Her eyes twinkled.

"So, you were able to escape your brother?" He said sarcastically. "He's still rather unhappy about the amount of time you're spending with me."

"Hmph. He'll just have to live with it."

"I think the only reason he isn't trying to kill me is because he knows General Washington would cut his balls off."

Relena laughed. "So, is this the way you're talking to ladies now? Why Major, you ought to be ashamed."

Heero chuckled at her sarcasm and turned around after hearing shouts of attention.

"Speak of the devil." He muttered with a smile.

Relena's giggles stopped and she looked to see an incredibly tall, gallant-looking gentleman approaching. Heero stiffened and saluted.

"At ease, Major. Is everything good around here?"

"Fine, sir. Inspector General Von Steuben put us through quite a workout with his bayonet training."

"Good. We'll be needing it. I trust your company is keeping up with the new sanitation protocol General Von Steuben established?"

"We are, sir."

"Good. I'll leave you be now, I see you have company." He looked over at Relena, who gave the general a nervous smile. Washington nodded at her and left the two alone.

"Wow." Relena said as he walked off into the distance. "He's so tall! And gallant, and quite handsome for his age!"

Heero grumbled.

"Is Heero Yuy jealous?" She teased.

"No." Heero answered immediately as he opened his door, letting Relena in first. Heero opened up the letter and sat down.

"Who's that from?"

"My father."

"Oh?"

Heero began to read the letter.

_Heero,_

_I trust the supplies I've been sending you have kept trickling in? It pains me to not be able to send a little help for the entire army after the malnutrition and disease you've described, but even I only have a finite amount to spend. I was glad to hear in your last update that things have been getting a little better, but I am glad not to have met that German drillmaster you describe, although I'm quite sure he's been of use getting the army into shape!_

_You'll find more supplies with this letter, I'm sure Wufei has already gotten the rationing underway as you read this._

_By the way, I've been hearing through Trowa's correspondence that you've met a woman. In fact, he says you've taken quite a liking to her._

Heero's eyes bulged. What the hell was this?

_Why haven't you told me about this? I'd like to be able to meet her someday. Anyway, if it is true, I am happy for you._

_I tell you this in every letter, don't think I'm just endlessly repeating it because I mean it every time: I am proud of you._

Heero smirked. But what about Relena? After making a mental note to smack Trowa for divulging such personal information, the question arose. How did he really feel about her? He looked at her cooking for him. She was without question the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. But more than that, she was a woman whose mind he could appreciate, a trait that not many men found attractive. The thing that really drew Heero's attention though was her compassion. The sympathy that she showed his men and the real dregs of the army was wonderful in itself, but what really surprised him was the compassion that she showed to her slaves. Such compassion was completely unheard of, even in this supposedly enlightened age. And even though he was not entirely in agreement with Relena's feelings about slavery, the compassion she showed to the wretched of the earth showed what type of person she was.

"Uhh, Heero?"

He was snapped out of his thoughts to find Relena bending to look at his seated form. He quickly recovered and reverted to his usual slightly scowling expression.

"What?"

She giggled at his annoyance. "Dinner's done."

Heero silently took his cooked meal and began to eat. "What do you think of me Relena?" He suddenly blurted out.

She was startled by this question. "What…do you mean?"

"What do you think of me?"

"I won't lie. I always think about you Heero. Despite your gruff attitude, you really are a kind and caring man, you always stand up for your beliefs and you always tell it like it is. You're honest with me, no man that's ever pursued me has been honest with me."

"So I'm pursuing you now?"

"Well…"

Heero grabbed her chin and tilted her face upward toward his.

"Heero…?"

"I'm not afraid anymore."

Heero kissed her. Relena gave off a muffled moan in a few seconds. That was all the response that he needed. Heero glided his tongue over her teeth and when she opened he practically jammed it in. He could feel Relena's surprise and then her smile.

Relena panted for air after it was over while Heero merely took a few deep breaths.

"That was exciting." She smiled.

Heero chuckled. "I take it that was your first?"

She blushed. "Yes."

"Don't worry, I haven't had too many."

Relena giggled as Heero walked past her to his desk.

"Come here." He smirked.

Relena smiled as Heero engulfed her again and gave her a light kiss.

"My brother would kill me if he found out about this." She stated as their foreheads touched.

"Well, don't worry. Remember, General Washington would cut his balls off."

Relena bellowed over with laugher. "Still, I like where this is going, and I won't let my brother ruin it."

Heero just smirked and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and kissed her again.

* * *

**May 6****th****, 1778, Valley Forge**

"Well then gentlemen, there is only one thing we ought to say on this joyous occasion: VIVA LE FRANCE!" General George Washington shouted in joy.

Guns and huzzahs were heard all through the encampment of the Continental Army. The news of the Treaty of Alliance(7) with France more than lifted the spirits of the Americans. The entire army was preparing to parade in ceremonial fashion as a formal celebration, as well as a demonstration in their training in drill.

General Washington was so overjoyed at the news that he spared the men that were to be executed on this day.

Heero was preparing his company for the parade. They had the honor of being at the vanguard of the army. Quatre was preparing the Maganac Corps to finish the parade at the back of the army.

"HEERO!"

Heero turned away from Trowa to see Relena running toward him. Upon contact Heero lifted her off the ground and spun her in the air before giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"Hi Trowa." Relena said in a light-hearted voice.

Trowa took a hint and began to walk away, his green eyes signaling his mirth.

"I'll be back with you in a minute." Heero said, to which Trowa nodded.

"Heero! This is such wonderful news! And the army looks great! We'll kick the redcoats out of here within a year!"

Heero chuckled. He had never seen her this enthusiastic about something. "Slow down there, Relena. It will probably take longer than that."

"Why do you always have to put thorns on the proverbial rose?"

"Because I'm a realist." He said with a smirk. "Anyway." He said as he released his hold over her. "I've got to rejoin my company for the upcoming parade of the army." He said as he mounted Zero. "We're to be the lead."

"An honor, I'm sure." She smiled.

"Hn." His eyes glowed. "I'll see you later."

Relena waved to him as he sped away on Zero. She later watched Heero be the one to lead the company, the first in the entire army to salute General Washington during the celebratory parade. She didn't know what the future held, but it certainly looked bright. Both for the cause and for herself.

* * *

1. An Ottoman prince or leader.

2. By this time, Benjamin Franklin was the colonies' ambassador to France.

3. The Russo-Turkish War of 1768-74

4. Von Steuben was the one who molded the Continental Army into an effective fighting force and probably prevented its dissolution at Valley Forge. He served as Inspector General of the army.

5. Officers would normally instruct drill sergeants who would then go to work with the men.

6. He really rose no higher than the rank of captain. Franklin pretended he was a general, though Washington quickly found out otherwise. The forgery was ignored because of Von Steuben's effectiveness.

7. Frances' recognition of American independence. The victory at Saratoga in the autumn of 1777 convinced France to join the war on America's side. The treaty was signed in February.

**A/N:** You thought I'd leave Quatre out didn't you? Nope, I saved him for now because this is the time most of the foreigners who fought in the Continental Army joined up.


	10. The Heat of Battle

**June 28****th****, 1778 Monmouth, New Jersey**

"Awww man. Why does it have to be so hot? And at this early in the morning?"

"SHUT UP MAXWELL!" Wufei yelled, the heat obviously frustrating him as well, though he would never admit it. "One more complaint and I will have you court marshaled!"

Meanwhile at the front of the Gundams' column, Heero and Trowa conversed about the forthcoming engagement.

"So Clinton is the new commander?(1) You know what his nickname is back in England don't you?" Trowa asked.

"The shy bitch."(2) Heero said in monotone.

Trowa laughed out loud, a rarity. "Yeah, that's the one." He continued to laugh.

"To be honest though, I'm more worried about Clinton than Howe."

Trowa stopped laughing. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Clinton was the one who devised that flanking attack on us on Long Island two years ago. I think if Clinton was commanding that day instead of Howe, we would have been done for."

"Because Howe stopped the attack…and Clinton probably would not have."

"Exactly. Clinton has the killer instinct that I don't think Howe has. He was also the one who outflanked us at Brandywine too."

"You're right. We better be on our guard."

The Continental Army was currently pursuing the British army, which had left Philadelphia and was on its way back to New York to defend against any possible French naval attack. Washington led the army from Valley Forge to attack. The battle would be an important one, and everyone in the Continental Army knew it. It would be the first test of the new and improved; Von Steuben-trained troops.

Wufei rode up to the two officers. "Everyone's ready for a fight."

Quatre rode up. "Me and the Maganacs are ready to go."

Heero nodded. "All we need to do now is catch up with the redcoats and receive our orders."

General Charles Lee, who Washington had placed in command of the pursuing force rode up to Heero and Trowa. "I've issued orders to General Wayne to make contact with the British. I want you all to stay put for now, I'll need a lightning force in reserve."

Lee rode off, as did Quatre, who went to rejoin his men. Neither Heero or Trowa were confident in Lee, he had shown hesitation in the days leading up to this encounter and they were not sure that his heart wanted an engagement. Several minutes later, they could hear the crackling of gunfire and see the bluish smoke of combat rising in the distance.

Wufei growled. "Why are we sitting here idly?! We could have rode up behind Wayne's brigade and picked off British officers at the very least!"

* * *

Heero continued to watch the battle from his telescopic sight. The pace was beginning to pick up.

"Shit." Heero muttered.

"What's going on?" Wufei asked.

"The British are being reinforced."

"Wayne's in trouble." Trowa muttered while looking into his own sight. "A lot of British troops are approaching."

"And now they're bringing in horse troops." Heero stated as he saw a troop of horsemen approach General Wayne's troops. "Everyone get ready!" Heero stated somewhat presciently, as he knew they were about to be sent into action. "Wufei, you stay with me. Trowa, you go to the rear and coordinate with Quatre."

Trowa said nothing and spurred Heavyarms toward the rear and the adjacent Maganac Corps.

As if on cue, General Lee rode up to Heero.

"Major, I want you and Captain Winner to get over there and stop those advancing redcoats, especially the horsemen. They are threatening our right flank. You'll be going in with Lafayette's infantry."

Heero was already ready for the order and complied immediately. The Dragoons thundered ahead of the infantry toward battle.

"All right Quatre." Trowa said. "While we do our thing, you know what to do."

"Right!" He nodded and broke off.

Heero raised his Buster Rifle and fired a shot. The shot knocked his target off its horse. The panicked animal disrupted the rest of its squad's maneuvering. The rest of the dragoons followed suit, each picking their targets and firing.

Duo dismounted Deathscythe and aimed at an officer who was trying to restore order. A flash later, he was fallen.

As the Gundams peppered the British with accurate fire, causing confusion among their ranks, Quatre and his Maganac Corps waited for the right moment.

"Master Quatre."

"Wait a little bit longer Rashid."

Trowa dismounted Heavyarms and fired his second Kentucky Rifle. The shot hit his target through the hip, causing him to tumble from the horse.

Wufei fired a pistol shot at a cavalryman charging at him. He then turned and spent his second pistol in a similar fashion.

"Damn it, Major!" Wufei shouted as he began to reload one of his pistols. Where is Quatre? He needs to come now!"

Heero said nothing and reloaded his second pistol.

"They're all reloading. All right Maganacs! Now!"

Quatre spurned Sandrock forward, followed by the rest of the Maganacs desperately trying to catch up to their leader.

Heero caught a charge of horses out of the corner of his eye.

"Wufei."

Wufei looked in the direction Heero looked at and saw the Maganacs quickly advancing.

"Men, fall back a little, hurry!" Heero ordered.

The Gundams spurred their horses to retreat a little to let the Maganacs do their work as a heavy cavalry unit.

"Fall back and reload men." Trowa ordered calmly. "Now Quatre, show us how you can fight…" He mumbled to himself.

"Charge Maganacs!" Quatre shouted as he drew out his saber.

As the British cavalry attempted to chase the Gundams, they saw the Maganacs thundering toward them on their right. The shock in their eyes turned to desperation in an instant, as Quatre's cavalry slammed into them.

Quatre swung and slashed and hacked, fighting with a ferocity that was such out of character for him that even his own men showed their shock. But the battle continued, and blood was spilled.

Heero took off his hat to wipe the sweat off his forehead. "Are the men reloaded and ready for another charge?"

"Yes sir." Wufei said as he rode up.

"Charge men! Pistol charge, now!"

Heero spurred Zero forward, with the men rushing after him. Heero pulled out a pistol and fired, the ball penetrated his target center-mass. He pulled out his second, but a sudden jerk by Zero caused him to miss his man. Wufei promptly saved him from having some body part hacked off by his intended target's saber by shooting him himself.

"You have to stop being so reckless sir." Wufei said with a sarcastic smirk.

Heero merely smirked back before they were occupied again.

Duo hated close quarter fighting. He liked to fight from afar and not be seen. That was his style, this was not. His mouth opened with a nervous pant as he had just missed having his ear sliced off. Duo was a good marksman, but not a very good swordfighter, and this was all the proof he needed. Suddenly, his man went down due to a gunshot wound. Trowa was by his side the next second, holding up one of his four pistols.

"Watch yourself, Maxwell."

"I just…hate this type of fight sir! When do we get to shoot our rifles again?"

Trowa laughed at his nervousness. "You'll be fine."

Heero met up with Quatre as the British 16th Light Dragoons were now in full retreat.

"You fought well."

Quatre smiled and nodded his gratitude at the compliment. He opened his mouth to reply, but his voice was quickly cut off by the sound of drums and bugles. Their heads turned towards the marching mass of red with a cloud of dust in its wake. Heero peered through his telescopic sight, Quatre soon followed.

"Damn, there must be fourteen battalions approaching us." Heero stated.

"There's no way we can take them, we have to order a retreat." Quatre suggested.

Cannon thundered into the infantry. Limbs and other body parts began to litter the field. Heero retook control of his command and ordered Wufei to signal a retreat, Quatre did the same with Rashid. The two units of cavalry quickly ran into General Lee, who ordered them to find shelter.

* * *

General George Washington was beyond surprised at the seemingly hordes of retreating troops he was encountering. What the hell was going on?! The last correspondence he had with General Lee stated that everything was 'well enough.' But he was not happy with that response, and from the looks of things, for just reasons. Then he saw a person he knew he could trust.

"Major Yuy, what is going on here?! Why are you retreating?!"

"General Lee's orders, sir."

The Generals blue eyes suddenly became lit with a rage that Heero had never seen before. Heero himself was frightened for a second.

"Come with me." Washington ordered as he spurred his horse onward.

"I guess we'll serve as the general's bodyguard for a little bit." Trowa remarked with an enthusiastic grin.

Several minutes later, Washington found Lee leading a retreating column.

"General, what is the meaning of this?!"

"We couldn't hold out…we were being enveloped. If we hadn't retreated we'd have been done for!"

"Well I've been hearing that you were sitting idly by and not giving any orders to counter the British!"

"But sir, I…"

"But nothing. Now listen up you dumb son of a bitch! I am going to take command since my trust in you was obviously misplaced! Get out of here!"

Lee looked shocked before he skulked off.

"Major Yuy, on me. Quickly!" He ordered as he spurred his horse onward.

"Dragoons!" Heero signaled to follow.

"I can't believe that General Washington swore." Quatre said.

"Me neither, but I kind of like it." Trowa laughed. "He's got a fire in him now!"

They caught up with the retreating American troops.

"Sir, the British are going to catch up with us!" One of the officers said.

Washington drew his saber. "Get behind the bushes!" He shouted and rode expertly through the mass of humanity. "Behind the bushes! Hurry! Now! Set a defense!" He looked at Heero. "That means you too kid! Get in there!"

Heero was stunned at his commander's determination, but quickly regained his senses. "Dragoons! Behind the bushes now!" He shouted as Washington galloped off.

The Gundam Dragoons hurried behind the infantry in the bushes and dismounted from their horses, taking firing positions. Quatre re-formed the Maganacs at the back in case the British penetrated any part of the firing line.

"Everyone is loaded and ready to go sir." Wufei whispered into Heero's ear from their concealed position.

"Have you instructed Duo to specifically go after officers?"

"It's been nearly three years, he knows the routine."

"Hn. Trowa's got the other wing in order."

The same bugles and drums that they heard earlier began to ring through the air along with the steady beat of marching feet. Soon, the mass of red could be seen, once again approaching the Americans.

"Here come those battalions…" Wufei trailed.

"We should be able to get a couple of volleys in before they come into normal musket range."

Once the British had reached around 300 yards from their position, Heero gave the order to fire. The Gundams rapidly poured out their rounds and pricked the British line, causing visible shock among the British ranks.

"Keep hitting them! Don't stop!" Wufei shouted.

The other American units posted there were visibly grateful that the long arm of the Gundams was with them in this defense.

Heero was the first to finish the reloading process and fired his Buster Rifle with two quick shots one after the other. They were both hits.

Meanwhile, Duo down the line marked his man and fired. The target was a British officer behind the line that fell from his horse.

The well-trained British regulars continued their steady march despite the losses.

"Man, they just keep coming." Trowa said with grit and even admiration.

"It doesn't matter. We'll make this hedge a Thermopylae if we have to!" Duo declared enthusiastically, receiving cheers from everyone who heard, Gundams or not.

The British stopped and prepared to fire a musket volley. The American infantry fired their own. The mass of red presented arms, and then a cloud of flashes and blue smoke erupted. A few screams were heard from the American line, but the hedge provided good cover.

"Prepare to return volley!" One of the infantry officers yelled.

"Gundams! Keep firing!" Heero ordered.

The Americans fired their own volley in retaliation, watching some of the mass of red fall. The British again presented arms and fired into the American line.

Duo shot one of the lieutenants organizing the British line for a third volley. This caused many of the redcoats to be jumpy at the accurate fire coming from the hedge. The other officers and sergeants were not deterred. They mustered for a third volley and fired it. The British officers then began to raise their swords and marshaled their units closer to the hedge.

"They must have finally figured out that they won't get much done at that range with us in this hedge." Wufei said to Heero.

"They'll probably march to within fifty yards. Get ready for some close-in fire."

"Washington, you better move it fast." Trowa muttered to himself on the other end of the line, referring to the general bringing up the rest of the army.

The Gundams continuously peppered the British with fire while the Continental infantry fired another volley into them, with many more going down as a result of the closer range.

"Present!" The voices of the British officers were clearly heard now.

"Brace for impact!" Trowa shouted.

The British line opened up, the crackling of muskets sounded much louder and the flashing of fire was much more luminous. The impact of lead balls onto human flesh could be heard throughout the line.

The man beside Trowa was hit in the chest, the blood poured out like a river. Fortunately, his pain was brief. But his attention was quickly taken away by the order of the British officers.

"Fixed bayonets!"

"All right…here we go…" Trowa muttered.

Duo gulped as he made ready to fire his last round of ammunition before the British would get there.

The Americans fired one last volley and fixed their own bayonets.

"Now we will see the true measure of Von Steuben's training." Wufei muttered.

The two lines collided. Guns had been turned into spears and it seemed that modern warfare had reverted back to ancient. Phalanx fought phalanx. Combatants were right in each other's faces, looking at fearful eyes and smelling the enemy's blood.

One British soldier attempted to stab his bayonet at Heero, who dodged. The man was not done though, as he almost hit Heero's face with the butt of his musket, which would have meant a bayonet wound in the stomach not a second later. Instead Heero was pulled down to the ground by the arm and Wufei thrust his own bayonet upward into the offender's sternum. He fell to the ground with the blood rushing out of his mouth.

"That's the second time today Major." Wufei said as he helped Heero up. "Honestly, what would your dear Relena say to me if I allowed you to get killed out here?" He asked with a sarcastic grin.

Heero did not want to think about his new love interest, he did not have the time to now. "Get to the horses." Heero ordered calmly. "Get the men on their horses, now."

Wufei nodded and began shouting orders.

Heero sprinted down the line, shooting a redcoat in the back along the way with his pistol and saving the life of a Continental infantryman.

"Trowa!" He shouted once he was sure that he would be heard. When Trowa turned his head toward him, he continued. "Get the men on their horses!"

Trowa nodded to him and began to direct the Gundams to their horses stationed further back.

Heero sprinted onto Zero. He drew his saber. "Quatre! We could use your help about now!"

Quatre nodded and spurred the Maganacs to charge. The Dragoons came charging on their heels. Heero raised his saber and hacked down at his first target, ripping through the hat he wore and smashing through his skull, creating a bloody inferno before he hit the earth. Zero in the meantime, fearful of the bayonets, kicked and bit and thumped his way through the British ranks, trampling all those who stood in his path.

Trowa in the meantime commanding the Gundams' left, rode upon his target with such high velocity that the saber strike to his opponent's neck sliced the head clean off. Duo, riding by his side looked nervous as ever in close quarters, but spurred forward, parrying blows and moving out of danger.

Heero heard the bones of the enemy break beneath Zero's trampling hooves. He hacked and slashed at the redcoats, their blood splashed in his face and mixed with his sweat from the hundred degree heat.

The entire American defense line took notice and cheered him on. Quatre and his Maganacs watched with awe and admiration, and even the British showed respect on their faces.

Then more bugles and drums could be heard in the distance, with a mass of red approaching the battleground.

"Even more of them?! Man, they just don't stop!" Quatre said as he rode up to Heero.

"We have to withdraw." Trowa stated as he rode up in front of Heero. "I think the infantry are also getting the idea." He referred to the fact that the infantry were slowly backing away.

"I have to say, Von Steuben did a hell of a job. We stood up to a full-blown bayonet charge by the redcoats." Wufei stated in a voice that showed his content.

"Get a retreat of the dragoons in order. We'll cover the infantry with rifle fire."

Trowa and Wufei nodded. Wufei rode off immediately while Trowa turned to his friend.

"Heero." Trowa said just before he rode off. "You and Zero looked like Alexander and Bucephalus back there."

Heero just smirked as Trowa went on his way. He began to marshal the men nearby to fall back.

Duo rode away from the clash. He took his Kentucky Rifle and fired it into the head of what looked like a British sergeant.

"Sure beats sword and bayonet fighting!" He said with relief as he wiped even more sweat from his brow. He'd been sweating all day. The sweat from his armpits alone had caused the sides of his uniform to become soaked, and Duo was sure everyone else on the field was feeling the same.

"Let's go, private!" He was snapped out of his thoughts by Trowa riding past him.

"Right!" Duo fumbled out of his mouth as he spurred Deathscythe to a gallop.

* * *

Colonel Treize Khushrenada stood at position and watched artillery being rushed in at the direction of his commanding officer, General Nathaniel Greene. They were in a very strong position known as Comb's Hill, with Treize taking command of this place. The field reports dictated that the British were coming, and the American advance units had made an orderly withdrawal.

"Ready for a fight?" Milliardo galloped up to him.

Treize merely nodded his assent. "You know what to do."

Milliardo nodded and rode off to his command on the regiment's right wing.

Later, the familiar bugles and drums could be heard and the mass of red could be seen in the distance with clouds of dust in its wake. No sooner were they spotted than the artillery above Greene's men began to fire. It was easy to see the carnage the solid shot wreaked on the British ranks even from where they were standing.

Milliardo waited perched atop Tallgeese as the redcoats approached to within 600 yards. 500 yards. 400 yards. The moment seemed to take forever, even though their ranks suffered heavily as a result of the artillery fire.

Finally, the British got within firing distance.

"Fire!" Treize shouted at his men.

The American line opened up on the British. Redcoats fell, and to their commanding officer's great credit, realized the impossibility of the situation that they were in. They quickly returned a volley, felling some Americans, and withdrew.

"Bunch of fools." One of Treize's lieutenants said to him.

"Be careful, it's not over yet."

* * *

Soon enough, the redcoats were back, this time with cannon. The cannon shot at each other, thunder meeting thunder. A long artillery duel began, with neither side seeming to have any other move up their sleeve.

Finally, Treize heard Milliardo's voice on his side. "We've got movement."

Treize followed his friend's eyes to their left. The British sent horses and infantry against the left of the Continental line, with cannon still fighting cannon. The infantry slugged it out with cavalry trying to get in on the flanks and any openings that presented themselves. Slowly, the British were approaching a small stream that divided them from Washington.

"We'll fall back to Greene's position with the main division; make sure to get the artillery out."

Milliardo nodded and rode off, preparing to brave cannon fire.

* * *

Heero and Trowa looked on from their position as the British came across the stream, what they met was not what they had expected.

It was a fortified position with ten guns. The Gundams did not even need to lift their rifles, as the artillery bombarded them long before they would get within range. It only took a few shots for the British to withdraw.

"They'll be back with their guns." Trowa said.

"Hn."

In a mirror of the previous action, the British were. They positioned their own guns and fired upon the American guns.

"Ahhh, I think I'll just kick back and watch a nice artillery duel." Duo said as he lay on the ground to rest.

"Maxwell…" Wufei seethed at his annoying actions.

Heero merely smirked at the two as he washed Zero's blood-stained coat with some water.

"Relax." Trowa had to shout over the thundering of nearby cannon. "The much-needed rest is not unwelcome." Trowa sat down and began to eat some of his day's ration.

Quatre stood with his hand on Sandrock's head, giving the horse several pats every so often. He watched the artillery fire at one another intensely. A bright flash behind him was met by a still very luminous flash on the other side. The impact of the solid shot cannon upon the earth could be heard for miles across the field.

"Master Quatre." Rashid said, hoping Quatre had heard him.

"What is it Rashid?" He had to shout the last word over the thunder of a cannon going off.

"I just came back to report that the men and horses are so exhausted that they will need more rest."

"Yeah, even for us the heat is overwhelming. But it looks like this artillery duel could go on for quite some time, so just try not to exert yourself so much. I have a feeling we'll be back in it before the fighting ends."

"Understood." He had to yell over yet another cannon shooting.

* * *

The solid shot continued to scream through the air. It had been going on for hours. Treize watched the duel continue in a loud, unnerving stalemate. He had rejoined Greene and was preparing for the next move. The men were ready to fight once more. Milliardo galloped up to him.

"We've got movement. Those troops march under Cornwallis'(3) colors."

Treize took a look through his scope. "Indeed they are. So as the artillery duel rages, Cornwallis is attempting to strike us on our flank. Clever. Go back to the left wing. Prepare the defense, and make sure that the center is strong."

Milliardo nodded and galloped across the regimental line.

"When the British get in range, pick them to pieces." Greene ordered to Treize as he galloped on throughout his division.

The omnipresent bugles and drums could once again be heard as Cornwallis' division marched forward to engage Greene's. The steady marching continued as the two sides made ready to war with one another.

"I think the British have too much valor."

"What do you mean, Colonel?" One of Treize's staff officers asked.

"They're marching into a death trap. Watch and you'll see." Treize pulled out his saber. "Make ready!"

The various officers down the line shouted the order and the men turned their muskets in the direction of the approaching enemy.

"Fire!"

Treize's regiment opened up in conjunction with Greene's entire divisional line. The British stood there and took the punch as stalwartly and stubbornly as they were so famous for doing. But then Greene showed his trump card.

Cornwallis' regiment was startled as cannon bore down on them and fired. The solid shot wreaked terrible havoc and tore through their flanks. One ball ripped through the sides of four redcoats. Even more went down from Greene's second musket volley. Those men foolish enough to try and actually break through were quickly mowed down by the Continentals who were now trained in use of the bayonet, something that surprised the British.

Cornwallis gave up and withdrew, thus silencing the British artillery firing upon the American guns.

* * *

"Well, looks like the artillery duel is over." Trowa stated.

"Sounds like it too!" Quatre said with a smile, causing the men to laugh.

"Aww man, and here I thought we'd finally get some rest in this heat."

"It's been hours Maxwell!" Wufei shouted, clearly eager to get back into the fight.

"Well mister nasty, we don't go anywhere unless General Washington says so. So for now we're gonna just stay right here!"

"Major Yuy!" A rider galloped up.

"Just my rotten luck." Duo muttered to himself while Wufei tried his best to contain his laughter.

"What is it sir?" Heero asked.

"Cornwallis' attack on Greene's line has collapsed. I want you and Captain Winner to accompany the battalions I am sending to attack the retreating Royal Highlanders. Skirmish with them."

"Yes sir."

"Hurry. I've already sent the infantry out."

Heero saluted. Washington returned the salute and rode off. "Men, get on your horses! Now!"

Wufei snickered to Duo as he climbed atop Altron and moved to join Heero at the front.

The infantry that gave chase to the highlanders cheered as they saw the Gundam Dragoons pass them. Heero removed his tricorn hat and held it up in the air as a salute to them.

"Wow, you really have become something of a legend." Trowa said as they continued to rush forward.

Heero said nothing and continued to lead the charge forward, until their targets, the kilt-wearing Scots came into view.

"Dismount!" Heero shouted.

The Gundams very quickly and effectively dismounted from their horses and formed into a firing line. Then they opened up on the highlanders to devastating effect. The officers desperately tried to turn their men around in order to face this new attack from the rear, but by the time they did so the infantry had caught up.

The two battalions that Washington had sent along with the Gundams formed a firing line and shot a volley into the enemy, then began a bayonet charge. The action surprised Heero, who was preparing for a series of volleys.

"Fire a second volley and then charge! Quickly!" He ordered.

The Gundams fired, mounted upon their horses and began to charge, pulling their pistols out first. Quatre and the Maganac corps were already ahead of them. What the Americans hadn't counted on was their enemy firing a return volley. Smoke filled the air, but Heero's attention soon diverted to the man on his right.

"Argh!" Wufei shouted moments after the volley, placing a hand on his hip and nearly losing control of Altron.

Heero, who was on his left, looked over and saw that the horse's saddle and part of its coat were now beginning to be stained with blood.

"You're hit. Get out of here."

"It isn't serious." Wufei gritted.

"You can't fight." He stated as the Maganacs and Gundams began to engage the highlanders. "You'll only disrupt the unit's cohesion if you can't ride properly. Get to the rear and get that wound looked at."

Wufei continued to grit.

"Maxwell!" Heero called for the nearby private.

As soon as it was safe, Duo turned his back on the fray and rode up to his commander.

"What is it sir?"

"Take First Sergeant Chang to the rear and into a medical tent, he's been shot."

Duo, all too glad to get out of the close quarter battle, especially in this heat, was happy to comply. Once they were out of the range of battle, Heero spurred Zero into the fray. The first man he encountered attempted to jab at Zero with his bayonet, but Heero blocked the attack with his saber, brought out his pistol, and shot the offender through the neck.

In the face of the combined infantry and cavalry attack, the Royal Highlanders quickly buckled and fled for their lives, some even abandoning their arms. Those men that still had rounds left in their guns fired upon their retreating backs.

"How's Wufei?" Trowa asked as he brought Heavyarms to a halt beside Heero.

"He was shot in the hip. Not a serious wound, but I couldn't have him here if he couldn't ride."

Quatre rode up to the two. "That's the last of them."

Heero nodded. "Good work Quatre. You performed well all day long."

Quatre let the happiness of Heero's compliment show.

* * *

Wufei gritted his teeth as Duo put him in a prone position in the medical tent behind the Continental lines. The guns in the distance were beginning to fizzle and Wufei was angry at being stuck wondering what was happening. Duo left the tent, leaving Wufei free to look at the other wounded.

With some of them, the word wounded was an understatement. Some of these men had had limbs blown off by the British cannon, or hacked off by a sword with the blood still spurting. One man had been shot in the leg so badly that the bone splinters were coming out the other end. He would definitely be one of the infamous amputees, an operation which most men feared even above death.

Wufei realized that compared to those guys, he had it good.

The surgeon entered the tent.

"Sergeant Chang. I am Doctor Sam Po." The muffled voice got his attention. "Your comrade tells me you were shot in your hip."

"On a charge against the Royal Highlanders." He answered in monotone.

"I see. Well, it's an honor to work on one of the Gundam Dragoons. You guys don't come around here often." He said in his own flavor of humor. "Please let me examine the wound."

Wufei grunted as he removed his pants down his leg to allow for better access.

He noticed something very peculiar about this doctor. The face seemed overtly feminine, as did the figure that the uniform could hide, but not from an observed eye such as his. Wufei brushed off the thought as simply a stretch of the imagination. It was odd, yes, but nothing to call him out on.

"Good, the bleeding seems to have lightened up. Can you move the leg, sergeant?"

Wufei, surprised at Doctor Po's quite soft and delicate hands, complied. It was painful, but he moved his leg up and down, and then, under the doctor's orders, side to side.

"Good. The bullet seems to not have hit a major joint. You'll be ok. I'll go get the bullet out of there and patch you up."

"Get the bullet?" Wufei asked hesitantly as the doctor brought out some sort of tool.

"I haven't had a case like you all day. Don't worry, I clean my tools well.(4) Now, this is gonna hurt some, but you're a lucky one. Remember that."

Wufei gritted his teeth as Doctor Po began the procedure.

* * *

"Major Yuy!" General Washington rode toward him at the head of his company. "Well done! Talk of your gallantry has been reaching across the field all day!"

"Thank you sir."

"You and your officers will dine with me in honor this evening!"

"Thank you sir." He said again. "Really, I'm more concerned with Clinton."

"Get some rest Major, I'll deal with him. You've done more than enough today."

"The entire army fought well sir." He said as if to denigrate his own importance.

"Yes they did, but your valor was the singular greatest piece I've heard today. Get your company in order and allow them their time to rest."

"Sir."

Washington saluted and rode off.

"I'm gonna check on Wufei. You and Quatre go back to the camp." He said to Trowa, who nodded and carried out the task.

"This is it, sergeant. Grit your teeth and take it one last time."

A few seconds later, Doctor Po had finished moving the necessary tissue and pulled the bullet out of Wufei's hip.

"There's the little bastard." Wufei said in humor and relief as he looked upon the .75 caliber musket ball that the British used.

"Now I just need to patch you up and you'll be on your way."

Wufei breathed a deep breath of anticipation that he'd be out of there soon. Doctor Po soon returned with the gauze and began to tape him up. It was then, when he was not bellowed over with pain, that he took a good look upon this doctor's face and noticed no facial hair. No growth of facial hair. No single stubble. Either this person shaved to the incredible extreme, or his earlier random thoughts were actually right.

"You're a woman…" He blurted out.

Doctor Po froze; the hands that were working on Wufei stopped in their tracks.

"Well, I guess I'm right." Wufei said as he referenced 'her' reaction.

"Please, don't tell. I just wanted to help… A woman isn't supposed to be a doctor. But to hell if I was gonna sit at home while my liberty is at stake too!"

"How did you get this medical knowledge?" Wufei asked, legitimately surprised.

"My real name is Sally Po. My husband was one of the finer physicians in Pennsylvania, than he had to be an idiot and die in that foolish attack on Canada three years ago. He wanted his glory, what he got was death at Quebec. He taught me the trade of the physician so, I thought I could put it to use. Please don't tell." She pleaded again.

"I won't. Don't worry. That would hurt us more than help after what you did today."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

It was at that point that Heero emerged in the tent.

"Well, we're just about finished here, Sergeant." Sally said, acting like a male again upon Heero's entrance. "He'll be fine, Major. Just give him his rest for a little while."

"Roger that, doc." He said as he helped Wufei to his feet.

Wufei took one last look at 'Sally' before he exited the medical tent.

"Looks like you lucked out."

"Yeah…tell me what happened."

* * *

**July 4****th****, 1778, Philadelphia**

Heero's reward for his gallantry was a week furlough from the army. He spent it in the most logical place possible. Philadelphia. Currently, on this second anniversary of independence, he sat in a living room.

"So your legend grew even further at Monmouth. Heero, I really hope you weren't too reckless."

"I only did what was necessary Relena."

"Still, don't fault me for being worried! Now I know what Lucrezia feels like…" She mumbled the last bit to herself.

"Relana. Do you think I'd be reckless with my own life in battle?" He asked in an all too sarcastic matter as he got up to enfold her.

"Yes." She answered without hesitation.

Heero chuckled and tucked her head under his chin. She sighed.

"So, did General Washington really call General Lee a son of a-

Heero silenced her with a light kiss. "As sure as I'm standing here."

She laughed. He quickly kissed her again, this time deeper than before.

"Come on, let's go for that horse ride now."

"Oh! Ok!" She said enthusiastically.

Heero walked hand-in-hand with Relena to the nearest stable. He mounted atop Zero and helped Relena up behind him. Heero spurred Zero through the city and out to the surrounding countryside. Relena was clearly enjoying herself.

"It's been so long since I experienced the freedom of movement on horseback instead of the confinement of a carriage!" She shouted with laughter.

Heero spurred Zero to zig-zag, causing a noticeable adrenaline rush in Relena.

"You're scaring me!"

"Precisely my plan." He glanced at her with a wicked grin.

"I'd smack you if I could!"

"Well you can't so just enjoy the ride."

A few minutes later, the two were interrupted by a lone rider. Heero expertly halted Zero.

"Relena, the last time I saw you you said were going for a ride!"

"James…what, what are you doing up here?"

Heero was alarmed by Relena's increase in heart beat. She also seemed to snuggle up against him more.

"I had some business to attend to. I didn't know you were a fan of the city of Philadelphia." He said with a grin as almost to advertise that he was lying.

"Who are you?" Heero stated in a guarded tone.

"Oh. Forgive me for not introducing myself." He said with an acidic, almost hostile tone. "I am James Greer, a neighbor of Relena's down in Virginia."

"Major Heero Yuy."

"THE Major Yuy? Your fame has spread throughout all of this land. I have heard of your exploits at the recent engagement at Monmouth." He said in a voice as if to brush off Heero's exploits on the battlefield. "Please, allow me to shake your hand." He said as he extended his own.

Heero slowly took James' hand in his own in a tense moment. Emerald green eyes twinkling with mirth crashed into Prussian blue narrowed in suspicion. And then, just as quickly as the moment came, it passed.

"Well, I must be on my way. Good luck on the next campaign, Major." He said in an insincere tone. "I hope I'll see you soon, Relena." He then spurred his horse into a gallop toward the city.

Heero watched him go in bewilderment while Relena watched him go in relief.

* * *

1. Clinton took Howe's place over the winter of 1777-78.

2. Referring to his social ineptness.

3. A British general under Howe and Clinton and later commander in the southern theater.

4. Many more men died from infection because of unsanitary medical conditions than in battle. However, the competent physicians knew to keep conditions sanitary.

**A/N:** Monmouth was the last major battle fought in the northern theater. The tale is now going to take a much more personal turn.

P.S.: Please review! This battle was the hardest for me to re-construct and I'd greatly appreciate the feedback.


	11. Backlash

**A/N:** Before we begin anything, I must pay my respects to George Carlin. May 12th, 1937-June 22nd, 2008. A true genius has fallen. You will be missed.

**June 12****th****, 1779, Greer Plantation, Virginia**

James Greer sat on the sofa in his parlor, flanked by his two friends, Alexander Hawthorne and Theodore Woodrow. They made ready to go to a certain party in the area, an important one at that.

"So James, ready to go and take her?" Alexander grinned.

"I am." He replied with his typical confidence.

"There's no way she'll say no to you." Theodore said as he finished putting on his suit.

James got up. "I believe we best get going. It will be a little ways to get there."

His two friends nodded and followed him out. The Virginia summer made the night hot, but at least it was not humid. The weather didn't deter the trio at all. They would make the journey if they had to go through hell. That was how determined James was.

* * *

"You don't look too happy at being elected governor."(1) Relena said to her uncle, who was sitting down with a far-away look on his face even in the midst of the party to celebrate the feat.

"That's because I'm not."

"Then why did you accept?"

"Because it would be wrong to decline."

"Well, I think it's about time you've done something!" Relena huffed. "Ever since you wrote the declaration of our independence and returned here, you've only been working on your own home!"(2)

He gave her a light smile. "Relena, sometimes I think you're too independent for your own good."

She smiled. "Maybe I am."

"I'll do my best, that's all I can do. Your spirits are high, we need that. What with all the bad news that's been going around."(3)

"I suppose so."

The guests then turned toward the entrance of the parlor, apparently looking at some new arrivals to the party. Emerging from the crowd was James Greer, walking with his characteristic swagger, with his two friends Alexander and Theodore at his side, practically singing his praises.

"Looks like your dear friend James has arrived." He said sarcastically to Relena.

Before Relena could react James was right in front of her, startling her greatly.

"Mister Jefferson, congratulations on your election as governor."

"Thank you Mister Greer. Your well-wishes are appreciated." He said in a manner as to placate the brash and wealthy young man.

"Relena, a word please?" He smiled as he picked up a glass of wine.

Relena glanced at her uncle with a 'help me' look, he in turn replied with a look of sympathy. Relena inwardly sighed as she followed James.

"Looks like Greer has designated his cronies to distract our new governor." Anne pointed out to Lucrezia, the two watching in the distance as Alexander and Theodore made congratulatory talk to Jefferson.

"Let's go rescue Relena." She said as she put down her wine, Anne following behind her.

"What is it James?" Relena asked at a relatively secluded portion of the parlor.

"Well Relena, how much longer do you intend to stay a maiden?"

Relena nearly spat her wine out. After a tough swallow, she stammered out. "E-excuse me?"

James smiled. "I wanted to ask you to marry me, Relena."

Relena's eyes were as wide as saucers, blinking rapidly in her disbelief.

James' smile continued to grow. "I see you're speechless. Good! I think we should schedule a speedy wedding. You'll make me a fine wife."

Relena's shock quickly turned into anger. "_I'll make you a fine wife?!_"

James' smile turned into a frown quickly. "Yes, _you will._"

"Did it ever dawn on you that I might be involved with someone else?" She tried to keep the conversation from getting out of control in this crowded place.

"Who?" Suddenly, memories of the previous year came back to him. "You mean Major Yuy?"

"Yes." She said with as much calmness as she could muster.

"Well, I didn't know you two were so seriously involved." He said in a condescending tone.

"For your information, we are."

James ran a hand through his fiery hair, his eyes barely containing their anger. His pride was noticeably hurt.

"I see." He said through clenched teeth.

Relena took the opportunity to deliver the coup de grace. "And even if I wasn't involved with anyone, I wouldn't marry you if you were the last _thing_ in this world!" Relena felt quite relieved that after all these years she had finally told James how she really felt about him.

"Is that so?" He asked just as Lucrezia and Anne finally joined Relena.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is. You are the most rude and arrogant person that I have ever met. Please leave me alone James."

James made hand motions to Alexander and Theodore to signify their leaving.

"You'll regret this Relena." He said before he turned to walk away.

Relena's eyes widened.

"Are you threatening her?" Lucrezia asked in a voice of warning.

"I might be." He smirked, causing Anne and Lucrezia to stand in front of her in a guarding stance.

James walked out with Alexander and Theodore, who made motions as if to magnify James' words.

"WHAT was that about?" Lucrezia asked bewildered.

Relena began to relay the story to them as the party continued forward.

James Greer rode in anger back to his plantation.

* * *

"How the hell did she say no?" Theodore asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" He grabbed him by the throat, then promptly released him. "All I do know is, that bitch is going to pay. Humiliating me, in front of all those people…in front of the new governor!" He seethed more to himself than to his friends.

"Who just happens to be her uncle." Alexander added.

"And what is your point?!"

"Relax James. We're on your side here…" He trailed. "We'll get that bitch back; we just need to think…"

"So Mister Greer, I see you've been humiliated by those so-called 'patriots.'" A lone rider said from his horse at a crossroads. The carriage carrying the three friends halted.

"Well, if it isn't Old Man Quinze! Why are you here? Last time I checked you were wasting away in Suffolk."

The man in question laughed. "When the British came in May(4), I was freed."

"And what business do you have with James?" Theodore asked suspiciously.

"I was at that party, I was watching the way that Peacecraft girl and her family treated you. I have a proposition I thought you might be interested in. Would you allow me entry into your home to discuss it?"

James' cocky smile returned. "Well…I suppose business propositions never hurt."

"What do you think this guy wants?" Alexander whispered into his friend's ear.

"I don't know, but we'll find out."

* * *

"So Quinze." James used the man's first name as a statement of his authority. "What is this all about?"

"You saw how those so-called patriots treated you in there." He said, helping himself to the whiskey that James had offered him. "What if I said that I could help you get back at them?"

"I don't need your help." He answered threateningly.

"I never said you did. Only that I could and would be glad to."

Alexander and Theodore looked at James, showing the interest on their faces.

"How?"

"The true patriots of this land are those that remain loyal to our King and Mother Country. Those so-called patriots are nothing more than self-righteous bastards."

"What does any of this have to do with my dishonor?!" James asked angrily, going so far as to smack the glass of whiskey out of Quinze's hand. He quickly motioned for the nearest slave to clean up the broken shards of glass and liquid that stained the carpet.

"The British have already taken Savannah.(5) It's only a matter of time before they move further north. It's now time for those who are loyal to our King and Mother Country fight for our rights! I speak to you as the representative of the White Fang Revolutionaries. We will fight the false congress and state governments for King and Country! You would be a powerful ally…"

James cut him off. "I don't give a damn about this war." He said coldly. "Whoever wins, my life changes little. I'll still own my property, all my niggers, all of my money. I have no interest in joining either side. Let them kill each other I say. There's more property for me to suck up when it ends."

"Think about it, Mister Greer. The British will be coming up here. They were here not two months ago. No one will stop them. Washington is still obsessed with recapturing New York, which in my opinion makes him a madman. He won't come down here. But the Crown Soldiers will come up. Those who side with the Crown, their fortunes will increase once the thing is over."

"Intriguing. Continue."

Quinze was smiling now. "Like I said, you will be a powerful ally to have. We would be glad to have you and your friends join."

"The White Fang rises up in Virginia, and helps the British to topple the government." He began to mutter to himself. "With the White Fang's resources I'll make Relena's life a living hell."

Alexander and Theodore snickered.

"When it's all over she'll have no choice but to bow to my will! She's mine! She's mine and I will _make_ her see!" He continued to rant.

"And I promise you that we will protect your property from confiscation. I'll make sure that the government doesn't do to you what it did to me."

"You make a lot of sense Quinze. If you can guarantee the safety of my property, we'll join you and your White Fang comrades."

"Done."

James and Quinze shook hands, while Alexander and Theodore snickered behind them.

* * *

**June 28****th**** 1779, Sanc Manor, Virginia**

"Mail for you Miss Peacecraft." The chief overseer of the manor, Adam Kane said to her as he walked in the parlor.

Relena took the letter, hoping it was from Heero. It wasn't. In fact, it didn't have any contact information at all. Curious, she peeled away the envelope and opened the letter, only to find a single sentence.

"_You disobeyed me, now I am going to show you just what I'm capable of."_

Relena's eyes widened at pondering who could have sent her the letter.

That night, one of the Virginia militia's stockpiles of arms was raided. Seven militiamen were killed and twenty wounded in the short skirmish. All of the arms and powder in storage was stolen from the armory.

* * *

**July 2****nd****, 1779, Sanc Manor, Virginia**

Relena sat under one of the large trees on the periphery of the manor in the comfortable shade reading the latest newspaper for her area. She was looking for news coming from the Continental Army in the north. So far, there was nothing, it seemed that nothing had been going on all year with the war except for the expenses. She sighed. At this time last year, it seemed like the war would be ending soon. Now it seemed anything but. Of course the big news was the attack on the arsenal a few days back.

The group behind the raid had left a note that identified itself as the White Fang. Other than that however, nothing was mentioned. No one had any idea what people comprised the White Fang, or what its purpose was.

This news had everyone who had heard about it on edge. What would happen next? With the economic news already bad, surely this would only make it worse. Relena was so engrossed in the news that she did not hear the footsteps behind her.

"So what's in the news Relena?"

Relena yelped and stood up as soon as the voice whispered in her ear. After taking a few steps back and her eyes widened even further.

"We meet again Relena." James Greer grinned.

"What are you doing on my property?!" She shouted angrily.

"When was there a law against visiting your neighbor?" He asked with a cocky smirk.

"What do you want?!"

James grabbed her wrist and held her firmly against the tree. Relena gasped and squealed, but could not break free from James' grasp. He held his hand over her mouth as her eyes pleaded with him.

"I came here to tell you that I am not responsible for what is about to happen to this state. The pain and suffering that is about to transpire is _your_ fault for the disrespect you have shown me."

Relena struggled to break free and tried to scream, though her voice only escaped as a muffling against James' hand. His eyes conveyed an almost trance-like state. He slowly ran his hand through her soft honey-gold hair. Relena's eyes began to scan the premises for help of any kind.

"No one can save you from me Relena. I always get what I want."

Relena continued to squeal and struggle when he finally let her go. She stumbled away and ran as fast as she could back to the house. James smirked and made a quick getaway, galloping back toward the nearest White Fang safe house.

Relena cowered in her bedroom, still in shock of what had just happened. She needed to clear her head. And what were those cryptic statements about transpiring pain and suffering? What was her fault?

She had no idea what was going on, but what she knew for sure was that she was definitely afraid of what James had just done. What would he do next? Relena realized that she would now have to live looking over her shoulder. She bowed her head and whimpered.

* * *

1. Jefferson was elected governor in June 1779.

2. Patriots in Virginia wondered at Jefferson's idleness and his seeming lack of care for the Patriot cause, as he for the past two years only seemed to care about the renovations to his Monticello home.

3. The American economy took a downturn in 1779, with the people wondering when and if the war would ever end.

4. In May, the British landed a force of 1,800 men and burned the town of Suffolk, freeing slaves and loyalists.

5. In the last days of 1778, the British captured Savannah.


	12. Vendetta

**A/N:** Don't know why but it seems like it took me forever to get this one out. Now, Be a good reader and leave a review. :)

**September 9****th****, 1779, Continental Army Headquarters, White Plains**

General George Washington rode through the camp of the Continental Army, inspecting his soldiers. The Sullivan Expedition(1) had been highly successful. The Iroquois nations would never threaten American settlers or the Patriot cause again. However, the general still had several problems on his hands. The British still strongly occupied New York and there was no word on any assistance forthcoming from the supposed allied French. Then there was also the problem with the troops.

Many of the veteran soldiers that had joined at the onset of the war were leaving, citing lack of pay and problems at their homes. The economic downturn forced many of them to leave in order to feed their families. Training new recruits was very painstaking. The general came upon a familiar group of soldiers for once.

"Major, I heard you did well in the latest campaign."

"Sir." Heero answered stoically.

"Are you men alright?"

"We're fine sir."

George Washington was troubled. Even Major Yuy and his dragoons seemed to be in down spirits, even more veteran soldiers carrying the possibility of leaving the army. The General knew that the Major himself, while not in any economic trouble, was seriously courting Miss Relena Peacecraft of Virginia, and had been for a long time. He hoped that the valiant and reliable major would not leave along with other veterans in the pursuit of his love.

"Tell me if you need anything." Washington smiled and left after the two exchanged salutes.

"Major, what's going on?" Duo said as he passed by Heero's tent.

Heero said nothing as he withdrew into his tent and shut himself away. This was odd. Heero had never been _this_ much of an introvert before. He saw Trowa approaching the tent.

"Captain Barton, what's with the Major?" Duo asked.

Trowa sighed. "Well…he wouldn't like me telling you this, but you've been here since the beginning."

"What is it?"

"You know that Relena girl he's been courting?"

Duo laughed. "I remember Hilde's stories, how could I forget her?"

"She was threatened a couple of months ago and she's also been harassed a few times."

"What?" Duo asked in disbelief.

"Some rich asshole neighbor of hers. Apparently he thinks she dishonored him. He's involved in a Tory militia down there, and continues to threaten her and generally make her life a hell."

Duo was instantly filled with anger. "Man, how's the Major been dealing with this?!"

"Not too good. He even thought about deserting, though I managed to talk him out of it…" Trowa trailed.

The thought was almost unthinkable to Duo. Major Heero Yuy…deserting? But then again, if Hilde was in such a situation, he'd be thinking the same thing.

"I think I've told you enough, return to your post." Trowa ordered.

The two exchanged salutes and Duo did as ordered. Trowa returned to the tent to find Heero pounding his fist on his desk after rereading the letters after what must have been the thousandth time.

"Heero, you need to calm down." Trowa declared as he plopped into a seat.

"How can I calm down?!" He growled.

"Heero, you still have responsibilities to this company."

Heero gave a death glare to Trowa, but quickly withdrew it, realizing that he was right.

"I'm sitting here idly waiting for a battle with the redcoats that is unlikely to come, and yet Relena is being harassed and is in probable danger from that bastard."

"Has she tried to go to Philadelphia?"

"As strange as it sounds, she'd be in more danger if she went there. Since her uncle Thomas is now the Governor of Virginia, she can at least be watched. If she went to Philadelphia he'd probably track her down there and do God knows what." He said the last three words through clenched teeth.

Trowa nodded in recognition. "I'm gonna go check on company supplies…" He trailed, knowing his friend needed to be alone.

* * *

**September 19****th****, 1779, Virginia**

James Greer had his musket at the ready, his two friends. Alexander Hawthorne and Theodore Woodrow were at his side.

"Everyone's ready." Alexander whispered. "All we're waiting for is Old Man Quinze."

James sneered. "They're right there! What are we waiting for?"

His friends both shrugged their shoulders. The convoy full of supplies for Virginia's new Continental Army recruits was passing through this narrow path. It would be a cake walk to stop it now.

"Fuck this." James muttered.

James lifted his musket and fired. When the round didn't hit anything he brought out his pistol and waited for the rest of the men around him to finish their own volley. They all then charged toward the convoy as one.

Quinze looked through his spectacles in disbelief. He ordered his own part of the line to fire through clenched teeth. The line of lights and smoke went off and then the men joined their comrades who charged earlier.

James fired his pistol at one of the sentries who was aiming at him. Alexander and Theodore similarly fired their own. James held back as the other members of the White Fang charged the defenders of the convoy. In a matter of thirty seconds, the defenders were overwhelmed. James pulled a small-sized pistol that he kept hidden in his boot out and shot a retreating soldier in the back.

"You! What the hell was that?!" Quinze walked over to him, shouting. "I never gave you the order to fire and advance!"

"I saw an opportunity and I took it." James answered back.

"I still never gave an order!" Quinze continued to argue.

"I don't think you get it, Quinze. _I_ run the White Fang. I'm providing the bankroll, I'm risking my property. _I'm_ the one in charge here. Understand?"

Quinze seethed in anger. "_You_ are not the only one providing treasure."

"But I am the biggest provider. Now, you go and do your job." James said as his two friends rejoined him to put on a bigger show of force.

Quinze scoffed and walked away. James was an arrogant man and way out of line, but he was too valuable an ally to risk alienating. He walked along to oversee the seizure of the supplies.

"Well said, James." Theodore complimented.

"C'mon, let's get this done so we can get out of this fucking backcountry."

They walked to the convoy to rejoin the militiamen.

* * *

**October 1****st****, 1779, Sanc Manor, Virginia**

Relena Peacecraft sat in her parlor, reading the latest edition of her local newspaper. Stories about the White Fang loyalist militia once again took the majority of the paper's content.

She sighed; this was becoming a serious problem. Her uncle had told her of how the White Fang's members ran rampant, striking from the backwoods of Virginia and seizing or destroying anything that might help the war effort against the British. What worried her uncle the most was that the British would sense weakness and commit a full-fledged invasion force against Virginia. He was very much stressed out with the situations he had to deal with, and it showed when she saw him.

Her own life was not so peachy either.

James Greer, now confirmed as a prominent White Fang member, had come and harassed her numerous times. When she sought recourse he would disappear. She felt helpless. Her uncle's hands were more than tied with all of his responsibilities as governor, and both her brother and Heero were up north with the Continental Army. She was alone…

Relena slowly got up and walked outside to check the mail, as it came later in the day than the newspaper did. She walked outside with caution, knowing that she had to watch her back. She felt like a fugitive in her own home and on her own property. Relena walked to the mail box and examined the contents inside.

"What's in the mail, Relena?" A cocky voice asked.

Relena's eyes constricted and her skin paled.

"What are you doing here?!" She turned around and tried to sound brave.

"Oh, just staking claim to what is mine." He said casually.

"I am not yours!" She hissed.

"Relena…stop being so immature. You take it like I'm equating you with one of your niggers."

Relena continued to glare at him.

"Relena, you need to stop treating me like I'm your enemy. All I want is for you to accept me."

"Go away!" She shouted.

"You _will_ accept me Relena. Or I will unleash even greater calamities on this state!" James said through clenched teeth.

Relena backed away a couple of steps, but bumped into something solid. She turned around. It was James' friend, Theodore Woodrow. She gasped as he held her captive. She could see James' friend Alexander Hawthorne also appear from behind, standing there as a sort of enforcer.

James walked up to her and ran a hand through her honey hair and then on her face. Relena whimpered and her eyes squinted.

"You're so beautiful Relena." James said admiringly. "But you've got to keep that sass of yours in check."

Relena's eyes narrowed in anger as she mumbled something, her mouth was covered up by Theodore. She tried to struggle but her arms were pinned behind her.

"It's a shame, really." James sighed. "I'm not a bad guy. You haven't seen all of me, Relena. The only reason I'm doing this is because you need to be taught a lesson for the dishonor that you have shown me."

James slowly ran his hand up her thigh. Relena struggled and squealed under her restraint.

"Miss Peacecraft!" One of the Sanc Manor's slaves saw her plight. He ran up to James and pushed him to the ground. He tried to get a dominant position on top of James' fallen form to beat him to the ground.

Relena recognized the slave. It was Kenneth; the same slave she remembered had gotten a brutal whipping a couple of years earlier. Relena watched as he wrestled with James, trying to get a hold of his pistol that he kept in a sash on his belt, before he was pulled off of James and thrown to the ground by Alexander. Alexander brutally picked him up and restrained him.

James got up and wiped a small amount of blood from under his lip, looking at it in his hand before taking his pistol out and whipping Kenneth in the temple with the butt of it. The slave left a muffled cry of pain.

"So nigger, you like to spill whit men's blood do you?" He asked in a tone of suppressed rage. "You know, that's a crime punishable by death." He grinned, then pulled out his pistol with a laugh. He brought the flint to full cock and pointed it at Kenneth. "Alexander, why don't you go get some rope from my horse and we'll hang this worthless nigger, then shoot him."

Relena cried out in terror, but Theodore's hand did not let anyone get a chance to hear her.

Just as Alexander let go of Kenneth, with James holding the slave hostage with his pointed pistol, a sound of hope reached Relena's ears.

"Drop your gun." Her sister-in-law's voice ordered through clenched teeth.

Relena saw Lucrezia pointing a musket at James' back.

"Miss Peacecraft. Lovely day isn't it?" James asked in a cocky voice, beginning to turn around.

"I said drop your gun!" She ordered again in a louder voice, cocking the flint of the musket back for another sound of authority.

James rolled his eyes and threw the gun away. Kenneth took a few steps back.

Lucrezia looked toward Theodore. "Let her go or I will put a bullet in his back." She ordered, once again through clenched teeth.

James looked at Theodore and signaled with his eyes to release her. Relena immediately ran behind her sister-in-law.

"Now, get out of here!" She demanded.

"Yes, Miss Peacecraft." James acknowledged haughtily. He and his friends took to their horses and made their exit from the manor.

"I go outside for one second…" Relena trailed, finally being able to cry now that the element of fear was gone.

"Relena, are you hurt?"

"No…I'm ok. Thank you. And Kenneth, thank you for trying to help me."

"Yes miss. The slave nodded his head. I gots to get back to the fields now."

"No, wait." Lucrezia said. "Kenneth, as of now, I want you to stay with Miss Relena and keep a set of eyes on her safety. You are relieved of field work."

The slave's face conveyed happiness as well as confusion. How would he be able to do what was now asked of him?

"Come on, let's go inside." Lucrezia suggested as she picked up the musket from the ground and led the way back up to the manor.

**October 17****th****, 1779, Continental Army Headquarters, White Plains**

* * *

General George Washington sat in his quarters, looking over a letter from a distinguished correspondent.

_Sir,_

_Virginia desperately needs help. The White Fang loyalist militia that I informed you of previously has grown and escalated their attacks. It is difficult to distinguish friend from foe in many instances. Their attacks on state property and interests come from shadows, and what troops I do have at my disposal have a terrible time of trying to keep up and catch them._

_Please, I desperately beg you for assistance. Might you be able to spare me some troops? More specifically, those that would be capable of combating such a threat?_

_Remember, Virginia is your home as well. As the White Fang threatens it, it looks to you, its favorite son, for his benevolent assistance._

_Sincerely,_

_Th: Jefferson, Governor of Virginia._

George Washington slumped in his chair. The situation with the White Fang by all reports was getting worse by the day, and the plea of Governor Jefferson seemed to make the whole thing official. If the White Fang did major damage to the already weakened economy in Virginia, it could spell disaster for the whole of the Patriot cause, as it was the most populous state. George Washington made a tough choice, and then uprooted himself from his seat to pay a visit to one of his best officers.

* * *

Major Heero Yuy sat in his tent going over drills with Trowa. Heero said everything with coldness, as the latest letter from Relena over what had happened to her had him seething. Increasingly, he was becoming detached from the idleness up in the north and itched to go to Virginia and help Relena…preferably by crushing James Greer's neck.

"Major!" The voice of the company first sergeant Wufei Chang snapped him out of his daydream.

"What?"

"You need to go outside; someone wishes to speak with you."

Heero proceeded outside. His eyes widened and he saluted General George Washington, who returned the gesture.

"General Washington, forgive me for my delay, sir."

"It's all right, major." He sighed. "I have a new assignment for you."

"New assignment sir?"

"Yes, something better suited to you and your company's talents. I am sure you are aware of the White Fang militia in Virginia?"

Heero's breath nearly hitched in his throat. It was almost as if General Washington had read his mind. "Yes, sir."

"I've been inundated with mail from people in Virginia requesting my help, including Governor Jefferson, whom I believe you are connected to."

"Well…yes, but I've never met him sir."

"You will soon. I've designated your company to go down there and help to combat the White Fang militia, as your company is perfectly suited for such a task. You are to head out immediately. Proceed to Williamsburg, where you will meet with Governor Jefferson for further instruction."

"Yes sir."

"I'll admit. I'm going to miss having you around. You guys have been here since the beginning. But I cannot waste your usefulness in this stalemate when there is much good you can do in Virginia."

"I couldn't agree more sir."

The two exchanged salutes.

"I'll expect routine correspondence with you as to the situation, Major. Now, get moving."

"Right away, sir."

Heero couldn't believe it as he walked to his tent. His seething rage had now been replaced with cold determination. This was the best thing that could have happened to his resolve.

"Trowa, get the men ready for long distance travel, we're going to Virginia."

Trowa's eyes widened as he went off to rally the troops.

* * *

1. The Sullivan Expedition occurred in the summer of 1779 against the Iroquois tribes in upstate New York. Over 40 villages were razed and the tribes were never a significant power again.


	13. Malestrom of Hate

**October 31****st****, 1779, Williamsburg, Virginia**

Heero Yuy anxiously approached the residence of Governor Thomas Jefferson. He was told that there was a party of some sort going on there and that the governor was expecting him. The rest of the dragoons were encamped in a barracks with the state militia forces that watched over the city. Heero could see the candlelight in the mansion and hear the laughter coming from inside.

Heero walked up to the door and presented his credentials.

"Welcome, Major Yuy." The guard said. "The governor is expecting you."

And with that, Heero was inside. He made his way past the carousing men and giggling society ladies, looking for Governor Jefferson, Relena's uncle. Heero also desperately wanted to see her, and hopefully she would be there.

"Major Yuy." He heard a voice speak behind him.

Heero turned around to see a tall man in a black suit walk over to him.

"Governor Jefferson?"

"Yes. Come; let us talk in a more private place. Please, help yourself to a drink."

Heero took a scotch whiskey from a table, the same type that the governor was drinking, and followed him into his office. Jefferson shut the door.

"Is Relena here?" Heero couldn't stop himself from asking.

"No. I invited her, but the poor girl is terrified to leave her house." Jefferson said with some anger.

Heero clenched his teeth. "I'm going to kill James Greer."

"As much as I'd love to see that happen, Major, I cannot allow you to go on a personal vendetta. The best way to protect Relena is to help me stop the White Fang. That is what General Washington sent you down here for."

"So I'm not allowed to go after him?!"

"Major, I didn't say that. By all means, once you engage the White Fang, if the opportunity is there, hunt for his head."

Heero still didn't look happy.

"Major, all I'm saying is that your emotions must not circumvent your duty. Is that understood?"

Reluctantly, Heero nodded.

"The White Fang is growing, especially on Virginia's western frontier. They have been harassing Patriot homes and stealing their property. Civil strife has indeed broken out.(1) We need to take action and shut them down. I'm sending an expeditionary force against them tomorrow. You will accompany them."

"Who's in command?"

"Colonel Edward Jamison."

Heero sucked his teeth. Jamison was a nice man, but did not have much experience. Heero would have felt much better if he could have the lead.

"Don't worry, you will be second in command and I'll give you as much free reign as possible. You obviously know what you're doing. Good luck with this, the fate of our liberties may be resting upon you."

Heero's eyes hardened and he nodded.

The governor raised his glass, and Heero returned the gesture.

As the two were drinking, the door to the governor's office opened. Relena entered the room, clad in a silver dress. She walked up to her uncle's desk.

"Uncle Thomas, I came."

The governor was surprised. "I'm glad you did. And I'm sure you will be as well. Turn around."

Relena did so, and her eyes instantly widened.

"Hee…ro." She said in disbelief.

Heero smirked at her.

Relena ran into Heero's arms and began to cry tears of joy.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

"Sorry, but General Washington swore me to secrecy. He was worried about the possibility of any personal correspondence being captured."

"I'll leave the two of you alone now." Jefferson walked out the door with a smile on his face.

"You came…you're here." She squeaked.

"I heard Virginia had a problem known as White Fang. I'm here to fix it. I'm gonna protect you, Relena." He said as he tilted her tear-streaked face up to look at him.

Relena nodded and the two shared a kiss.

"I love you, Heero."

Heero was temporarily at a loss for words. It was obvious that she did and Heero knew it. But she had never said those words explicitly. After answering her declaration with one of his own, the mission in Virginia became that much more important to him. He led Relena out of her uncle's office and onto the dance floor. As Heero held Relena in his arms, he let the mission and his overwhelming rage toward the bastard who had been harassing her subside. He would deal with those things when he set out. For now, it was time to enjoy this moment.

Relena felt safe for the first time in months being held by Heero on the dance floor. Just knowing that he was there was enough to give her strength and keep her going.

"I'm going to protect you now, Relena." He told her again, whispering into her hair.

Relena leaned her head against his chest and savored the moment. When the dance was over, Governor Jefferson beckoned Heero to further confer with him.

"I haven't seen her this happy in months." He smiled.

"Hn."

"I have high hopes for you." The governor continued. "General Washington made the correct choice in sending your company down here."

Heero continued to say nothing, only watching Relena engage in conversation with some of the other ladies in attendance.

"Just get out there, do your job." He continued, and then walked in front of Heero, blocking his view. "And you stay alive." He smiled.

"I'll stay alive." He answered back. "I have to in order to get my hands on that son of a bitch."

"That is true." Jefferson chuckled. "But remember what I told you." He said firmly.

"I'll remember." Heero replied in monotone. "I also have to stay alive…for her."

Heero looked at Relena, whose silver dress was glowing by the moonlight coming through a window. This served to accentuate her golden locks. She had never looked more beautiful to him than she did now.

"I know." Jefferson replied. "Good luck."

Heero nodded to the governor and went back to Relena. She smiled and he led her through the ballroom and outside to the mansion's courtyard.

"The stars out here are so beautiful." She sighed.

"Hn." He responded.

Relena, for the first time in a while laughed out loud.

"I missed hearing that."

Heero smirked and moved in to kiss her, but she stopped him with two fingers over her lips. Heero looked at her questioningly. She nearly smiled, his eyes that blended with the night sky always made her do so, but she had something serious to discuss with him.

"I know what you and my uncle talked about."

"The White Fang."

"No, I mean, one specific member."

Heero didn't quite know what to say.

"I know what you're going to try and do."

"Hn…"

"Heero, promise me that you won't be reckless. Please, don't underestimate him. He's a very unpredictable and dangerous man…"

"I'm gonna make him pay for what he's done to you."

"Heero, please don't go out of your way. Don't put yourself at too much risk!"

Heero smirked and moved closer to her. His eyes showed their mirth. Relena backed away somewhat, but he kept on approaching. Now he was not being fair.

"I'll get rid of the White Fang, and stop him from threatening you. Just believe in me, Relena."

"I do believe in you Heero."

Heero smirked and brought her in for a kiss. They remained relatively silent for the rest of the evening, enjoying one another's presence under the starlit sky. Heero had a long mission ahead of him, perhaps his toughest yet, and Relena's stress was still very much alive, but for now, they pushed those things to the background and spent this meaningful time in good spirits.

* * *

**November 1****st****, 1779, Virginia**

Heero rode next to Trowa at the head of his company. They had departed from Williamsburg earlier that day and were currently headed toward the area near the frontier where White Fang activities were most heavily reported. The White Fang would emerge from the woods and clash with local Patriot militias, breaking into houses and seizing or destroying property. Attacks such as this were happening all around the state, but the frontier was the biggest hot zone.

"I think we better change formation before we get to the White Fang's stomping grounds." Trowa replied. "Surely they'll be gunning for officers."

"Just like we've done so many times before." Wufei added from a little ways behind them with a grin.

"You're right. It may be better if we were completely dismounted, at least in wooded areas." Heero replied.

"But then that still begs the question of what to do with our horses, because I'm sure the good boys of White Fang will be more than happy to take them off our hands."

"We'll just have to be careful."

The Virginia Militia colonel, Edward Jamison rode up to the two officers.

"We'll set up camp here; it's going to be dark soon. Tell your men to set up their quarters and rest up."

The two nodded and motioned for their men to set up camp. Once the task was done, Heero inspected his men's arms and kit once more. He was paying painstaking attention to detail, something which he heard that his men had been complaining about. It was true that Heero was enforcing harsh discipline, perhaps more so than even when he prepared to face the British regulars. Perhaps his emotions were getting the better of him, as he was greatly anticipating his entry into the fight against the White Fang. Heero watched the sun set in a deep red, accompanied by a reddish orange moon making its routine trip through the sky. Perhaps it was an omen.

Blood would be spilled soon.

* * *

**November 9****th****, 1779, Virginia**

The column of militia that the governor sent out had reached the small settlement by the frontier. They took a short rest and gathered supplies. Interviews with the settlers revealed that the White Fang had raided and stolen their powder supplies two days earlier. That probably meant that there was a contingent of the loyalist militia nearby. Heero studied the maps of the area very carefully. It was a perfect area for guerilla warfare. The woods of the frontier lay ominously in the distance of several settlements in the area, as was what the Governor had said.

"We'll set up a defensive line around the town and prepare for another attack. They'll be coming for food soon I'm sure." Colonel Jamison declared.

"No, we should attack." Heero immediately objected. "We should go into the woods and uproot them from their base of operations."

"That's too much of a risk! We'll be fighting on the turf that they know!"

"Sir, if we let them come to us, they control the action, they control the pace of the fighting. The attacker always controls the direction that the battle heads in. Trust me, I know guerilla warfare, we need to take the fight to them."

"We'd be putting ourselves at great risk…"

"Trust me." Heero said seriously.

To the colonel's great credit, he assented to Heero's request and prepared the column for march when the morning came.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever seen you this focused on anything." Trowa said as he sat alongside his friend in the settlement's tavern.

"Hn. I practically demanded for an attack. It was the right thing to do, but still, I get his reservations."

"We don't even know if he's over there." Trowa cut to what obviously was on his friend's mind.

"Yeah, but any chance I get to crack his skull in, I'm going to take it."

"You know, I hope your vendetta doesn't compromise your command." Trowa said seriously.

"I went over this with Governor Jefferson. I promise you and everyone else that it won't."

"All right. It might do you good to get some rest, you know." Trowa suggested as he got up.

Heero took another sip of beer as he watched his friend leave, and then looked at the table in silence.

* * *

**November 10****th****, 1779, Virginia Frontier**

The column of militia moved through the woods as stealthily as they possibly could. Men from the community nearby were serving as guides for the expedition. The Gundams hung behind, on foot. Heero had ordered that they leave their horses in stable. It was risky, but each member of the company knew very well that they would be sitting ducks in this environment if they were mounted. He had left Quatre and his Maganacs to guard the town, as they were not a unit for fighting in the woods, and Quatre knew it. Everyone was on edge, wincing at even the occasional snapping of a twig. The column continued its slow, almost agonizing pace.

Suddenly, a flash could be seen nearby followed be a bang. Someone had fired a shot. This one had not hit anything, but it was immediately followed by the woods ahead of them lighting up with fire and black powder smoke. Through the smoke one could see that a couple of the Virginia militiamen lay dead or wounded. In a split second, the militiamen began to fire back.

The Virginia Militia's return fire was largely ineffective, as their assailants were thoroughly covered. Heero ducked low, commanded the Gundams to stay put, and sought out Colonel Jamison. He found him motioning units into position with his saber.

"Put that thing away!" Heero admonished. "They'll spot you easily and concentrate their fire on you!"

The Colonel decided to take his advice, and ducked down to speak with him.

"Listen, this isn't going to get you anywhere!" Heero shouted over the musket fire. "You need to charge them! You fire another volley and then charge, and we'll try to flank them!"

The Colonel nodded toward him and began to gather his men to form another volley line. Heero moved back toward his company.

"Gundams! Be ready to move, and stay low!"

Heero watched carefully, and waited as the militia got into another volley position. As soon as he saw the first flash go off he signaled with his hand for the Gundams to follow him.

"Keep low men! Keep low!" Wufei ordered as they proceeded around the area that the Virginia Militia was currently charging into.

The Gundams moved in a wide arc to try and get at the enemy unseen. It was not unlike the way that the British had outflanked them at Brandywine a few years earlier. The enemy was still very well concealed, and firing at the militia who was charging at them. Duo's well-trained hawkish eyes saw the enemy. He quietly pointed them out to Trowa, who admonished him to not fire just yet.

The state militiamen kept on charging the entrenched White Fang, despite being under heavy fire. Eventually, they got close enough that some of the White Fang were going hand to hand with them, while others tried to fall back to a new firing position.

"Fire!" Heero shouted.

The Gundams rose up and fired into the flank of the White Fang troops that they saw. Their rifles were deadly accurate. The shock of being hit in the side caused many of the White Fang troops, even those that were still concealed to fall back.

"Charge!" Heero ordered and ran forward.

Trowa immediately motioned with his arm to follow. Heero pulled out his pistol and jumped over a nearby log. He ran in close and fired a shot, hitting his target center-mass before his enemy could shoot at him. Heero continued to lead the way, with Trowa and Wufei behind him.

Duo hung back a bit, as he did not like hand to hand combat. He reloaded his rifle on a trot, picking off the first enemy he could get a good aim at with a nasty neck shot. He would keep repeating this tactic. Wufei charged with a fixed bayonet, a type of combat he was quite proficient in. Wufei skewered his enemies, slashing and jabbing as he made his way through the maelstrom. One unfortunate enemy to cross Wufei's path received a slash that went almost all the way across his chest from the razor-sharp point of the bayonet. He fell to the ground, blood mingling with the leaves that littered the ground in line with the autumn season.

The Gundams and Virginia Militia cleared a wall of trees and came across a small clearing in the woods. Duo fired a shot at his target and continued to keep up his pace. Trowa continued to be one of those that led the way, firing his fourth pistol.

Heero was just ahead of Trowa, flashes of muskets on coming from either side could occasionally be seen in his peripheral vision. He ran down a slope and fired his second pistol, scoring another center-mass hit. Heero charged through the clearing and through even more trees and down a hill. When he cleared through he was met by two flashes. He could hear one bullet whizzing by him while another could be heard ricocheting off a tree. Heero charged the assailants as they frantically tried to reload their muskets, but they were shot down before he got there.

Heero looked back to see Duo and Trowa standing on top of the hill with their rifles to their shoulders. He nodded in thanks and continued to charge on. The next enemy that came into Heero's path was met with the tip of his Buster Rifle being slammed into his enemy's stomach, followed by a pistol whip to the temple. Through the chaos and carnage Heero charged, until he came upon the sight of a man with shoulder-length red hair in the distance. Heero recognized the man as James Greer. He was currently viewing the battle in the distance and reloading his musket.

With raging levels of adrenaline, Heero dropped his Buster Rifle and ran toward James. When he was nearly there James could tell he was under attack and turned around. His emerald eyes widened in shock upon seeing that Heero Yuy was there, in the woods, charging at him.

James ducked just in the nick of time as Heero swung the butt of his pistol at him. One second later and it would have smashed his skull. James then ran as fast and far away from Heero as he possibly could. James turned around at what he though was a safe distance to see Heero, seemingly frozen in place, glaring at him. He looked on in shock and trepidation.

Someone tried to ambush Heero from behind in the stare down. Heero instinctively grabbed the attacker's arm and swung him over his shoulder. Heero held on to his attacker and continued to stare at James, pulling out his knife. Heero then jammed it into his assailant's carotid artery without looking at him, focusing only on James. James continued to look on in shock and fear.

Heero snarled at James, his face covered in blood. James was joined then by Alexander and Theodore, followed by some more of the White Fang's forces. They made a hasty retreat, allowing those still in the fight to distract the Patriots from going after them.

* * *

1. Many people believe that everyone in America was opposed to British rule and fought against them. This is very much not the case. In truth, the American Revolution was as much a civil war as it was a war against a foreign occupier.


	14. Huns at the Gate

**A/N: **Wow, it's been a REAL long time, hasn't it? Sorry, I've been having a case of severe writer's block, and this was compounded by school starting back up. But here I am with another installment. Please review, it'll help me with this writer's block.

Oh, and this is kind of cheap, but it's free advertising so here it goes: a few friends and I are going to be having a youtube show coming out in about a month from now. It's basically going to be a show where we take the newest wrestling game, create characters out of our favorite media, and have them involved in matches and storylines with each other. It's a hell of a lot of fun! It's sort of like a mega interactive fanfic, and yes Gundam fans, Heero, Relena, and Zechs are all going to be in it. If you like my various stories, I'm sure you will like the show my friends and I will be making. I'll post our show's website at the end of this chapter. Please send me a message or sign the guestbook and let me know what you think. Ok, sorry for the rambling.

* * *

**February 2****nd****, 1780, Virginia**

Duo had just finished reading the latest letter from Hilde. The sentiment was not unusual. Duo was sure that all of the other army wives across the continent were asking the same question. She was wondering when Duo would come home. Duo pondered the same thing as well.

The stalemate continued to grip the American continent. The Americans continued to have no major action while it looked like the British were gearing up for something big that year. In the microcosm that was their situation in Virginia, the White Fang had regrouped since the offensive in November, and were continuing their operations at levels that were gradually increasing back to those before the Gundams had been sent to there. They had made a difference in November, but the White Fang was still very much more alive than dead, and were striking back with a vengeance. There was no end in sight.

Duo sighed and blew some hair out of his eyes, the smoke of his breath clearly visible in the cold of winter.

"Everything all right?"

Duo looked up into the one visible eye of Trowa.

"As good as can be right now, sir."

"But, something's wrong." Trowa said as if he read the sharpshooter's mind.

"Ah, just got another letter from my wife, wondering when I'm gonna be home"

"It seems everyone is wondering that same question." Trowa agreed.

"Yeah, sometimes it makes you wonder why you're even fighting…" Duo put forth.

"Do you not believe in our cause anymore?" Trowa asked, surprised.

"In 1775, yeah. Now, it's harder. How am I free if I can't even be there to care for my wife?"

"Good point, I have to go check up on the others. Good luck with everything."

Duo saluted and watched the captain continue his round of inspection. Trowa was troubled; even the faithful Duo Maxwell's spirit was beginning to wane. This stalemate could not last for long; something would have to happen, and soon.

"How are the men?" Heero asked without looking when Trowa entered the CO's quarters.

"Their spirits are waning from the inaction, not only here, but around the continent. I think if Washington were doing more than just camping in front of New York, our own men would think more highly of themselves."

"Speaking of him." Heero put in. "He sent me a letter asking for our status updates and continues to urge us to go after the White Fang."

"It would help if he was actually down here and knew we had no leads, not to mention the weather."

"What else is he gonna do, say to sit on our asses all winter?"

"Guess not. I bet you wish we could have gotten you know who in November, I'm sure that would have made you feel better." Trowa smirked.

"Hn. He's a bitch. He more than proved that at our battle in November, and then he rejects my challenges"

Heero had twice challenged James Greer to a duel, but the young planter declined on both occasions, citing that Heero was socially 'beneath him.'(1) Although Heero's net worth was more than that of Greer's, his decision was based on his aristocratic ancestors as compared with Heero's mercantile roots.

Quatre walked in then.

"Hey, everything going all right with your men?"

"As good as can be, what about yours?" Trowa asked.

"It's been a couple of years, but I still don't think they're quite used to this snow." Quatre laughed. "Still, they are growing somewhat impatient; we haven't seen action against the White Fang for months."

"We'll have to ride out the storm." Heero replied. "We strike when we get an opportunity. We ride out the despair and uncertainty until that time comes. We've been doing it for years, and I don't plan on stopping now."

Quatre smiled. "We have been pretty resilient." He agreed. "I just hope we get a break soon."

Heero and Trowa nodded in agreement.

* * *

**February 5****th****, 1780, Virginia**

Quinze looked over his troops. The White Fang had regrouped quite nicely and were ready for their next attack. The White Fang commander walked over to James Greer.

"Is everything in order?"

"As good as it can be." He replied. "I'll branch off and cause as much chaos as possible after this. We shouldn't all be in the same area, or we will be vulnerable."

"Right…just stay orderly."

"I'll do what I do, Quinze. You just watch your back."

"Yes, you just try not to run away again." Quinze grinned.

James scoffed at the old man as he walked to his horse and signaled his men to follow him. Quinze signaled his own men to scatter into the trees. They made their way through the woods and foliage for hours on end, all the way until nightfall. After resting his men for an hour or so, Quinze signaled for them to get up and march again. They waited patiently until they heard the sound of horses. That signaled that the attack upon their target town had started.

Quinze and his men could see James and their other allies in the distance, firing off their pistols and throwing torches at buildings. The whole thing happened so fast that the residents of the town they were attacking did not know what hit them.

The whole town was set ablaze- the light from the flames was so bright that it outshined the moon.

"Let's go men!" Quinze signaled with his arm and brought his musket up to his shoulder.

James saw faint movement coming out of the woods. He fired his pistol at the mass of the town's militia that was attempting to assemble and rode off, followed closely by Alexander and Theodore, and then the rest of the men with him. They rode out of musket range, causing those that assembled to chase after them.

Quinze and his men ran up behind the assembled militia and fired a volley into their backs.

"Rally men! Turn around!" James called out once he saw the flashes from Quinze's men firing their muskets out of the corner of his eye.

The mounted White Fang militiamen turned around in an arc, and then the sound of thunder swept toward what town defenders were remaining. They quickly fled for their lives.

James slowed down to a canter and then halted his horse in front of Quinze.

"Seize what you think you'll need, then, we'll branch off from here." Quinze stated. "We'll hit this state from all sides as fast as fire in the sky."

"Whatever." James said as if he didn't care.

"You just keep your head on our cause and leave that damn Peacecraft girl alone." He said in a tone of warning.

"My money, I do what I please." James instantly retorted.

Quinze frowned at the young man as he rode on to retrieve his supplies. After watching him for a few more seconds, Quinze rejoined his own men to decide on the goods that he himself needed.

* * *

**February 7****th****, 1780, Virginia**

Trowa walked in and dropped a newspaper on Heero's desk.

"They struck again." Trowa replied in monotone.

Heero growled to himself as he read the reports. The White Fang had struck and decimated yet another frontier town, this one further north than the area where their activities were usually reported. The White Fang was on the move again, and if they scored an attack like that, they seemed to be well-prepared for the next phase of the war.

"We're also hearing reports about sporadic guerilla attacks spreading throughout different areas of the state." Trowa went on.

"I suppose we'll have to chase after them…but where do we chase them from? These bastards have gotten smarter."

As if on cue, Colonel Jamison walked into Heero and Trowa's quarters.

"I see you've gotten the word." He observed by their faces and the papers in Heero's hand."

The two dragoon officers nodded at the militia colonel.

"There seems to be a contingent of White Fang spreading across Virginia into more settled areas here." Colonel Jamison said as he unfurled a map. "Major, I want you and your dragoons as well as Captain Winner's Maganacs to chase after these guys, as they are highly mobile. We'll stay here and deal with the contingents that seem to be going south."

"You sure you can handle it?" Heero asked.

"We have no choice." Jamison declared with a sigh. "Someone needs to act as a deterrent to the White Fang heading back toward the more settled areas of the state. We'll correspond; just do what you do best."

The three saluted one another and then Jamison walked out.

"Go get Quatre ready, I'll alert Wufei to get the men prepared for travel." Heero ordered.

Trowa nodded and got right to it. Heero took the letter that he was penning for Relena and folded it up delicately. He put it in a secure place in his pocket, which would remind him to finish it later.

"Sergeant Chang." Heero called out as he exited his tent.

"What is it sir?"

"Get the men packed up and ready to move immediately."

Wufei saluted and went off shouting orders.

* * *

**February 9****th****, 1780, Virginia**

James Greer rode at the head of his column. They were approaching the plantation of a prominent Patriot family.

"Go and take anything of value you can find, then, torch the place."

"What about the niggers?" Alexander asked.

"I'd sell them to a slave trader, but we're supposed to let them run to the redcoats."

"Old Man Quinze's orders?" Alexander grinned.

To which James scoffed. "I don't give a damn about the geezer's guidelines; I'd just prefer to not have the redcoats angry at me for wasting a potential resource."

"I understand, I just don't get why the British would think that niggers are even worthy of bearing arms." Alexander replied. "Such an assumption is quite dangerous to boot."

James nodded his head. "Go now men! Go now!"

Alexander led the troops forward on horse while James stayed behind to secure a retreat alongside Theodore. The young planter took out his telescopic sight and watched as his troops stormed through the house, arguing with the various women inside and taking whatever valuables they could and destroying what they could not take. Any slaves that tried to resist in favor of their masters were whipped in the jaw or temple with the butt of a musket. Torches were lit and thrown into the windows of the plantation, eliciting a shriek from the women of the house.

"Men, let's go!" James called when he was satisfied that they had looted enough supplies.

The horses shrieked as the White Fang spurred them forward with their stolen goods, leaving the brightness of the fire and the sounds of shrieking women behind them.

* * *

**February 10****th****, 1780, Virginia**

It was becoming an all-too-common occurrence now. It had almost become a ritual. Trowa came into Heero's quarters and delivered him the latest newspaper, which detailed the aftermath of White Fang attacks. Heero was surprised however, that the White Fang contingent that they had been chasing after had now begun raiding the homes of prominent Virginia families.

"So now." Trowa said as he leaned back on the feeble wall of the tent. "They're sending a message to the leadership of Virginia."

"They're trying to send a message to give up resistance now. These guys are good." Heero said in monotone. "Plus, Washington is really on my ass now." Heero said after showing the latest letter from their supreme commander.

"That's easy to understand." Trowa replied. "He desperately needs good news."

"We all do. Hope is in short supply these days."

"So, how's Relena doing?"

"She's a bit better. At least we've managed to hold that bastard at bay since the end of the last year…"

"Well, that's a weight off your chest I guess."

"No, it makes it that much more important to him." Quatre declared as he entered the tent.

Trowa's visible emerald eye showed its mirth while Heero's Prussians displayed their usual exoteric indifference.

"How long have you been listening in on this?" Trowa asked.

"Long enough." He responded in his characteristic smile. "The fact that this James Greer person hasn't been harassing her due to the pressure of our chasing the White Fang is putting pressure on Heero to make sure he continues to ensure Miss Relena's safety."

"Wait a minute, how did my personal life become the subject of this discussion?" Heero asked, annoyed.

Quatre chuckled.

"Anyway, we better move out and follow those bastards. There's no telling what they're gonna try and hit. We move double time, forced march. The place they last hit is only about a day and a half ahead of us." Heero ordered. "One hour of rest for every three hours of movement. Give the orders now."

The two officers nodded in the affirmative and headed outside. Heero went over his orders from Washington, which were really more like pleas to do something. He wrote a reply to Washington as he heard the men prepping for march.

_Dear Sir,_

_As per your latest notice of the 5__th__ of this month, we are redoubling our efforts in pursuing the White Fang Tories. I regret to inform you that they have been elusive, and have begun to not only raid the property of frontier towns, but have now been reported looting and destroying prominent plantations, along with freeing negroes, perhaps they are hoping that they will turn to the British._

_I'll do my best to keep this situation in check. Good luck up north, sir._

_-Major Heero Yuy, Commanding Officer, Gundam Dragoons._

_February 10__th__, 1780._

Heero stuffed the hastily written note in an envelope and would be sure to see it sent out as soon as possible. He then began to gather his weapons and other supplies and made ready for travel.

* * *

**February 10****th****, 1780, Continental Army Headquarters, White Plains**

Lieutenant Colonel Milliardo Peacecraft had finished dining with the other officers of the Continental Army and headed back to his quarters. He was exhausted, as were most of the other men up north with the army. There had been no substantial action for nearly two years now. The army had been encamped here, hoping for some action against Clinton in New York. But they did not have nearly enough manpower to storm the city, and could not prevent the British from being re-supplied by sea. Even the thought of preventing such action was outrageous. And the Franco-American alliance that was supposed to help in this matter was not paying dividends.

"You have mail, sir." One of Treize's staff officers informed him as he arrived at his quarters.

"Thank you." Milliardo nodded and went inside the dingy cabin.

The platinum-haired man cast aside his sword and sat at his desk, opening the envelope.

_Dearest brother,_

_I hope you are doing well. The idleness of the army can spread pessimism around like a plague. Uncle Thomas has been a victim of this. His heart suffers with the burden of being governor, a job which he told me he really never wanted. I pray for him in such a tough time._

_In response to your inquiry, I'm doing all right. Greer hasn't come by here since October 1__st__, of last year. I credit the increased pressure on the White Fang since that time for this, though I can't say that I'm not worried. My main consolation is that I know Heero is in Virginia now, and he will do his best to keep me safe from that man._

Milliardo growled inwardly at the mention of the major. He should be down there, protecting his sister, not that man! Of course, it was General Washington's call to send Major Yuy down there, but that didn't mean that he was happy about it.

_I hope your spirits are high. If not, please stay faithful. You and the other patriots must, or we will never have our freedom._

_Love, Relena_

Milliardo smiled at the letter. It was nice to hear from his sister, it did help his spirits somewhat. The lieutenant colonel began a response.

**February 11****th****, 1780, Virginia**

* * *

Heero spurred Zero onward; the hard hooves hitting the ground might as well have been the only thing his ears could have heard. Stories from people they had met along the trail indicated that a militia had been moving through this area, heading east. The commander of this branch of the White Fang was as yet unknown.

"Heero, we need to give the horses a rest!" Trowa shouted from not far behind him.

"We've been at it for hours now!"

Relenting, Heero spurred Zero to a halt and raised his hand in a stop signal. The other men of the Gundams and Maganacs followed.

"Rest, and give your horses water." He ordered.

The men breathed a collective sigh of relief at the brief furlough from marching. As the horses began to pant and drink much-needed water, the men would drink along with them, eat their rations, or inspect their arms and equipment. Heero, meanwhile, sat down and looked over the maps at where they were heading, while Zero gulped up water very loudly behind him. Heero took a swig of his own rationed water and continued to pour over the map, looking for the best possible route to get to where the White Fang was reported to be moving. He was then distracted by the sound of Private Duo Maxwell's voice.

"Sir, I've got a traveler near the back of the column that says he came across some sort of militia not twelve hours ago. Should I bring him over here?"

"You think he's credible?"

"I believe he is telling the truth, sir." Duo replied.

"Do it, we need all the help we can get right now." Heero ordered.

"Sir." He said with a salute.

About a minute later, what appeared to be a lone frontiersman made his way to Heero, being led by Duo.

"Sir, I believe I saw those White Fang boys on my way over here. They appear to be headin' toward northeast."

"When did you see them?" Heero asked.

"Last night. Those boys are gonna be targeting more towns and homes I believe."

"Can you lead us to them?"

"I reckon I can." He replied, and then showed a gap-toothed smile. "For a small fee."

Duo angered. "Listen, if you want to help us, do so out of your desire for freedom and fear of the safety of your fellow Virginians!"

"Sorry, but I need the money."

"I'll pay you eighty continental dollars." Heero declared.

"Nothing's worth a continental boy!"(2) The man replied adamantly. "I want hard specie, or else you can go find those White Fang boys on your own!"

"…Fine." Heero reluctantly agreed. "But I'll tell you now that it will take longer for you to receive your payment in that case."

"Whatever, you just make sure I get my payment! When you all decide you want to go, just let me know, and I'll lead you right to e'm."

"He's certainly not your most virtuous type." Trowa whispered into Heero's ear once the man had left. "You think we can trust him?"

"Yeah, I do." Heero replied. "I can't exactly blame him, considering the shitty economic situation that these free and united states have fallen into."

"I agree." Quatre said as he walked up to Heero from behind. "He may not be the most pure person in the world, but he is telling the truth about this, I can feel it."

Heero turned toward the two men. "Be prepared for march on a moment's notice."

They both nodded and left toward their own contingents.

"Private Maxwell." Heero called out as he turned back to him. "I want your eyes on that man like a Fox watches its prey. If you see any wrongdoing at all, kill him."

"Yes sir." Duo said with a salute and walked back to Deathscythe.

* * *

**February 11****th****, 1780, Virginia**

"James, are you sure you want to go there alone, especially when we're about to go on this raid?" Theodore asked in a confused state.

"Does your honor mean anything to you?"

"Of course."

"Then you know why I must go. You and Alexander take charge here. I will rejoin you in the morning."

"All right…I just hope you know what the fuck you're doing." He warned.

James merely rode away into the night on his horse without saying one more thing.

"Form up men!" Theodore ordered. "Be prepared for attack!"

The sound of muskets loading and being cocked filled the air. The militia was preparing to raid yet another plantation. A few men lit torches and either walked or rode toward the target.

* * *

"Look!" Wufei cried to Heero. "Over there!"

Heero looked in the direction that Wufei was pointing and halted the column.

"That'd be them." Their guide announced.

"You did well." Heero complimented. "You'll receive your payment as soon as I can get it to you. Gundams! Attack!" He ordered.

* * *

Alexander organized the back part of the column for attack when he heard a shot. He then saw one of the men behind him fall dead. This was followed by the sound of more gunfire and flashes going off in his peripheral vision. He could hear bullets striking more flesh and see more men fall.

"We're under attack! Men, we're under attack!"

* * *

Duo carefully aimed at his target and pulled the trigger. When the smoke cleared he could see that his target fell where it stood.

Heero took out his saber after firing his second pistol and charged toward the enemy contingent, which was in complete disarray.

"Charge!" He yelled. "Charge!"

The column of horses smashed into the enemy rabble. Heero impaled his sword through the first unfortunate soul that happened to come across him. Wufei, as usual, was right next to him, firing his second pistol into the enemy formation.

"Quatre!" Heero called through the chaotic sounds of war cries, frightened horses, and the sounds of wounded and dying men.

Quatre finished his saber slash of his target and rode toward Heero, with Sandrock trampling those wounded that had fallen to the ground and quickly scattering anyone standing who was in the horses' way.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Try to cut off their retreat!"

Quatre nodded and signaled for the Maganacs to follow him as he attempted to circle around the crowded and cramped battlefield, which was even more confusing due to the darkness of night.

* * *

Theodore frantically tried to rally the men to retreat in an orderly fashion. They had been taken totally by surprise. He knew who they were facing- it was the Gundam Dragoons. His men, though tough militiamen, could not hope to put up a good head-on fight against such battle hardened veterans, especially not when they were as taken off guard as this. They would have to get out of here, and fast, before their retreat was completely cut off.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a bullet crashing into flesh. The man that was right next to him had been shot down. It was at this point that he joined his companions in just fleeing for his life- and to hell with tactics.

Theodore spurred his very frightened horse and bolted away from the scene as fast as he could, narrowly avoiding the contingent that was sent to circle the White Fang troops. The men that were mounted, Theodore could see, were beginning to make it out of the maelstrom, including Alexander. The men on foot, however, were being butchered. The young Virginia planter closed his eyes in distress and continued to gallop for his life. He'd have to link up with James and tell him of this major and shocking setback.

* * *

Duo smiled widely as he watched the remaining White Fang forces in this small area lay down their muskets. Some even got on their knees and pleaded for their lives. Heero quickly halted the attack.

"Looks like we stopped an attack on another plantation." Trowa declared.

"Detain the prisoners, and question their commanding officer." Heero ordered.

Trowa nodded and spurred Heavyarms at a canter to get everything organized.

"A lot of the men on horseback managed to escape." Quatre declared once he reached Heero. "But all things considered, we did a good job here." He grinned. "This is probably the most substantial thing that's happened so far this year, and it took less than fifteen minutes!"

"You did a good job." Heero complimented.

He then moved away from Quatre and looked over the newly-captured prisoners. As expected, they were not very well-equipped and were more farmers than soldiers, but Heero had seen much of that during his time in the Continental Army and knew to never underestimate them.

"Where is your commanding officer?" Heero asked.

"I uh, I think he left before the battle, sir." One of the prisoners answered.

"Who was in command?" Heero asked, surprised.

"James Greer."

After taming a bout of anger that threatened to flare up, Heero continued.

"And where did he go?"

"To some woman's plantation, some crap about his honor. If he had real honor he would have fought with us!"

Heero recoiled and backed Zero up a bit, when Trowa rode up to his side.

"The others are saying the same thing." Trowa whispered. "Heero, I think…Relena's manor isn't that far from here."

"It's not…" Heero said with a dry throat, but tried to remain calm.

* * *

**February 11****th****, 1780, Sanc Manor, Virginia**

James came upon the Sanc Manor, which was still lit by candle. He spurred his horse through the slave zones, trying to appear to be an overseer. He quietly rode to the back of the plantation and smashed a hole in a window with a rock. James proceeded to unlock it, and then went through the portal.

* * *

Relena thought she had heard a funny sound coming from somewhere inside the house, but brushed it off as nothing and continued her reading. Perhaps her sister-in-law had returned from her trip to Williamsburg.

"Lu?" She called out.

She found it very odd that no one answered.

"Relena, so good to see you." James snickered from a doorway.

Relena's eyes went wide and she turned around to see the arrogant man standing in her house.

Relena screamed as loud as she could, while James walked slowly toward her with arrogance and a dash of malice in his eyes.

* * *

"Heero!" Trowa pleaded as he watched his friend prepare to leave. "Your duty is to secure these prisoners! You're going absent without official leave! If Washington ever finds out about this, he'll have your head!"

"Washington is 500 miles away!" He snarled. "Besides, I'm the commanding officer here, I'm giving myself leave."

Trowa relented. "I'll take charge here…do my best to keep it secret."

"Thank you. This isn't about the army or my official duties. It's about something my father told me…just before the war: when you do meet that woman that captures your soul, always keep her first in your thoughts, even when there are Huns at the gate. That's what he said to me."

"I understand…make sure you give him a good hit from me."

Heero smirked and then galloped Zero toward the Sanc Manor as fast as the horse could possibly take him.

* * *

1. It was a common custom to refuse a duel from someone perceived to be beneath the station of the person being challenged.

2. The Continental Dollar, a paper currency that the Continental Congress regulated, was so inflated and worthless that the saying of 'not worth a continental' came about, to indicate something's worthlessness.

**A/N:** Yeah, I cut it off there. Please, please, review. And here is the website my friends and I made for our little show: f r e e w e b s . c o m /cawfightingfederation Copy/paste with the spaces deleted, or just look to my profile for the link. Hope to see you there! Please sign our guestbook or PM me with your thoughts about our little project! And I promise…I will try to update again before this month is over!


	15. Chaos in the Night

**A/N: ** Sorry for the long lack of update, especially after my bastardry of the previous chapter, but I've been supremely busy with school and my new youtube show. Btw, if you are interested in seeing Heero take on Captain Planet...yeah, Captain Planet, with a couple of humorous scenes with Heero and Relena, watch episode 1! More specifically, part 4. My channel is youtube .com/CFFOwner. (kinda being cheap with the free advertising, but oh well.)

* * *

**February 11****th****, 1780, Sanc Manor, Virginia**

Relena was suffering from shock as she watched the arrogant planter approach her. He smirked and strutted in confidence as if he owned the place. She threw the book she was reading at him, which he easily blocked, however, it gave her time to make her way toward the kitchen.

She grabbed a frying pan and attempted to hit James over the head with it. However, he easily blocked it and sent it flying with his hand.

"You would do best to not resist." He warned.

"Get out of here!" Relena growled in an almost war cry fashion.

James snickered. "I love it when you're feisty." He grabbed her wrist and led her back into the living room. He then threw her down onto the couch. She continued to struggle but he pinned her down to the couch with little difficulty. "You will apologize to me for your insulting behavior!"

"I won't apologize for telling the truth!"

"We'll just see about that." James replied through clenched teeth.

* * *

Heero again spurred Zero in full gallop, there would be no rest. The poor animal must be exhausted from the earlier fighting and now this sprint. He would make sure that the horse got ample food and water to assist it in recovering from its exhaustion as soon as possible. It wasn't much further, he'd have to hurry.

* * *

"You get out of here!"

James turned to look toward the owner of the voice. It was Relena's old cook, Tabitha, holding a knife in a threatening position.

"Oh so it's you…I remember you, you insolent little nigger!" James sneered in disgust.

The old slave attempted to rush him with the knife, but James easily brushed her aside with a boot to the gut. He did not even have to leave the pinning position that he had placed Relena in.

She screamed, but he quickly muffled her mouth.

"Miss Relena!" Her slave and designated bodyguard, Kenneth, shouted upon finding out his charge's predicament.

Kenneth breathed in a nervous breath and ran at James, tackling him to the floor and releasing Relena from his grip. She immediately went to check on Tabitha.

James recovered from the tackle, as Kenneth could not secure a pinning position on him. James kicked Kenneth hard in the ribs, eliciting a howl of pain from him. He then picked Kenneth up and punched him in the mouth, causing a massive gash on impact with the teeth. The metallic taste of blood flooded Kenneth's mouth. He attempted a swing on James, which was easily parried. The young planter pushed Kenneth into the nearest wall, and then arrogantly wiped the blood that had gotten on his hand from his earlier blow on the slave's face.

James continued to arrogantly smile and backed away, daring Kenneth to try another attack.

* * *

Heero could now see the lights of a plantation in the distance. But would he get there in time, was it already too late? James had had a hell of a head start on him, as he left before the earlier skirmish had begun. He continued to rush toward the distant home.

Relena took the knife that Tabitha had been carrying and attempted to slash James with it from behind. James, however, heard her footsteps, and easily parried the attempted attack, pushing her back. He took the knife and kicked it under the sofa so that no one would surprise him again.

Heero slowed Zero down to a canter as he paced the outer grounds of Relena's manor. Where was James? If he had gotten inside, how did he? This was more complicated than it should have been, and Relena was in danger. Heero grunted and moved on.

* * *

"This sassiness of yours must end, Relena." James declared as he threw her to the floor.

Relena collided with the floor with a painful thud. James looked at her angrily, then ran and gave a bone-crunching kick to Kenneth's gut as he saw him struggling to get up. Relena could hear the poor man's ribs crackling from the stress, and she desperately hoped that none of them had been broken. What was she going to do? Everything that had been tried was ineffective, the fear really began to kick in as Relena saw James raise his arms in victory as he watched Kenneth squirm on the ground. His characteristic cocky smirk accompanied the victory taunt and he began to slowly make his way toward Relena. She attempted to move away from him on all fours, crawling backwards, as she did not want to turn her back on him at the moment.

"Stop fighting Relena. Realize that you cannot win against me."

Relena's eyes still held their usual fire. This angered James further. He continued to move toward her at his cocky, methodical pace.

"Submit!" He yelled.

Relena didn't exactly know what he meant by 'submit' but she sure as hell wasn't going to let him fulfill his fantasy.

James got to her and pulled her up from the floor by her hair. She screamed, showing true fear for the first time. She tried in vain to stomp on his feet, but her legs could not reach them from the position that she was in.

* * *

Heero had heard Relena's scream from the entry point he had found- it was quite easy to in the middle of the night in a plantation with no one else living in it at the time. He rushed to the source of the noise to find that James was grabbing her hair. He growled and tightened his fist, as he was ready to hit something.

Relena spotted a figure in the shadows out of the corner of her eye. At first, she could not make out the shadowy form, but as he slowly stepped closer her eyes widened in shock, and then lit up with a faint hope.

"Heero! Help me!" She cried out.

James sneered. "Heero?" He laughed. "Talking to thin air isn't going to intimidate me." Then, the corners of his eyes noted a moving shadow, turning around, he saw into the storming blue eyes of Heero Yuy, who slowly walked toward him expressing seething rage. James' expression changed immediately. He let Relena go and backed away slowly, looking as if he'd soon a ghost.

Heero continued to approach him slowly, making sure to put Relena safe behind him. James continued to back up, and then took a desperate swing at Heero, his fist making contact with his right cheek.

The punch, however, did no damage to Heero except to make him angrier. James' face then turned desperate, and he raised his hand as if asking for mercy.

The blow that Heero gave to James right above his nose showed that he was not in the mood to give any. James staggered and held his head in pain as Heero delivered an equally hard punch to his gut. As the red-haired planter doubled over in pain, Heero delivered a knee to his face, knocking him down to the floor and causing bleeding similar to what James had caused Kenneth earlier.

James tried to get up, but Heero grabbed his neck and threw him into the wall, then knocked him back down to the ground with another right to the temple.

James finally got back to his feet and attempted a swing on Heero, which was easily parried, and then received a left hand to his chin. Blood was obscuring the Virginia planter's eyes as he stumbled to his feet.

James finally realized the severe disadvantage that he was in and began to make his way to the door as fast as his aching body would allow him. Heero then seemed to have lost his patience and pulled out one of his pistols on his belt. The low sound of the flint cocking back sent a chill of finality into the Sanc Manor's parlor.

As Heero pointed his pistol at the stumbling Greer he peered into Relena's eyes, which were wide with fear and shock.

Then bullets crashed through the windows and the sounds of gunshots filled the air, with flashes of black powder coming from outside. Heero instinctively got to the ground and made his way over to Relena, shielding her with his body.

* * *

James stumbled his way out the front door of the plantation and made his way back to his horse with the assistance of his friends Alexander Hawthorne and Theodore Woodrow.

"Where were you?!" James said as he grabbed Theodore by his collar. "Where WERE you?!" He growled.

"You told us to leave you alone." His friend replied.

James released his friend in anger and confusion.

"And while you were out on your little escapade." Alexander cut in. "Our contingent was ambushed by the Gundam Dragoons."

James grimaced.

"That's probably why Yuy found you over here." He continued. "We were crushed! Many of our men were killed!" He shouted in frustration and anger.

James slapped Alexander. "You talk to me like that again and I'll make you wish you didn't" He snarled.

Suddenly, flashes of gunpowder went off with the crackling of muskets. One of the men in their company screamed and fell off his horse, hit with a bullet.

"The Gundams!" Theodore shouted and fired off his musket in their general direction.

* * *

Heero continued to shelter Relena as the sound of more gunfire erupted from outside. The blue fog of combat filled the moonlit air outside.

"Are you ok?" Heero had to nearly shout at Relena.

"I am, thanks to you." She said shakily.

"Well, you're not staying here any longer."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sending you to your uncle in Williamsburg." He replied emphatically. "You'll stay there until this whole mess is settled."

"HEERO!" A voice shouted from outside.

Heero looked up to see Trowa right outside of Relena's parlor window.

"We found them coming over here. We should be able to chase them down pretty easily!"

"I have to go." Heero whispered to Relena.

"No!" She pleaded and held on to his arm. "Heero, don't go! We can leave together! We can go west, past the frontier, and leave all of this chaos and war behind. Let's leave…please!"

Heero stood there in mild disbelief. This was the first time that he had heard Relena waver from the Patriot cause. However, given what had been happening to her, it was not hard to imagine that even she had reached her breaking point.

"Relena, eventually this war will be over, and then we'll be together. But I cannot leave my duties as a soldier in the Continental Army."

"But Heero, it's been going on for _five years_, and there's _still_ no end in sight!"

"It _will_ end. I promise you that." He reassured.

"Heero! You coming or not?" Trowa yelled from outside as the sound of horses thundered off toward the distance.

"Go to your uncle in Williamsburg, you'll be safe there." Heero all but ordered.

Relena nodded in sad affirmation. Heero then grabbed her chin and kissed her. He then left the way he had come, to go mount Zero and catch up with the rest of his men. She in the meantime slumped to the floor crying as distant gunfire continued to fill the air.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter was so short, but there really wasn't anything more to put in here.


End file.
